5: So Close
by funnygirl00
Summary: Being Sherlock Holmes's only daughter isn't easy. No man, will every be good enough for her. And finding one brave enough to stand up to her father is impossible. After an accident, Linda Holmes takes off to start a new life and find love. However, her previous lovers cause trouble for her. Is she so close to love that she can't see it right in front of her?
1. 1: The suspicious father

**This is a continuation of my series and while Sherlock is involved, but it mainly about Linda and her journey. For those who haven't read the other stories, I kindly suggest that you go to my profile, start with I won't send roses, and work your way over here. I've added numbers to the series if you're unsure about the order. ****As always, I own nobody except for Tammy, Linda, Sherlock Jr., Alexander, Scott, John, and William. I also own all of Linda's suitor's.**

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this fic to CLTex, for giving me support and smiles through my last fic.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The suspicious father<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Sherlock asked me impatiently. "Do you think she's forgotten that you've made dinner at this exact time for the exact twenty years of her life?"<p>

"Sherlock, eat." I say as I pick up my biscuit. "Just eat."

Sherlock scowls at me. "She's been late three times this week. And it's not because of the library either! She's seeing someone!"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "And the reason she'd be seeing someone behind your back, is because of you."

He sets down his fork and studies me. "Do you know if she's seeing someone?"

"No, I don't know. She probably met a friend at the library and forgot the time. Honestly Sherlock, she's not ten anymore. She can have some fun."

"I don't want to see her hurt."

"Sherlock, she's a black belt and a dead shot with a knife and gun. She's fine! What could happen to her?"

"Someone could get her from behind." Alexander says from his science book that he's speed reading. He's the scientist of the family, and the fact that he's the only boy in the house to wear glasses, proves it. Unlike most boys, he wasn't upset that he had to wear glasses, he loved his glasses. Sure, he looked like a cross between Sherlock and Clark Kent, but he loved the look. "Linda's always walking around with headphones in her ears."

"Not to mention, the female mind," Sherlock Jr. comments around his mashed potatoes. "isn't always at its sharpest when the heart is occupied."

I frown at him. "Thanks."

"No offense to you mom." He says quickly, his eyes diagnosing me. He is the spitting image of his father, with my hair color and eyes. His mind is like his father's, sharp and alert. However, he's got my silver tongue, making him very popular around Scotland Yard and on crime scenes. He's WAY more polite than Sherlock, but he still misses a few details now and then. "You're a strong woman; Linda's a very emotional girl."

Sherlock nods in his son's direction. "You see?"

I glower at him. "He's just sucking up to you." Scott is the quiet one. He takes after Mycroft in a looks somewhat, the same smirk and eyes, but set in my face. He's the mathematician and accountant. He's not into detective work, but more interested in the wine company. Occasionally, I let him take my place at the few meetings I had to attend and I hate to admit that he had a better head for business than I. "Are you going to put in your input?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. But, I'm on your side mom."

All the men glower at him and Sherlock demands. "Why?"

"Because in case you've failed to notice, mom's a woman." Scott concentrates on cutting his chicken. "She knows what goes on in Linda's mind better than anyone else."

"Momma's boy!" John teases and William join in. John is 15 and William is 17. I was so worried that John was going to be a set of twins and I was glad that I wasn't bearing twins. After that incident with Moriarty, Sherlock and I had tried to be careful, but I wound up getting pregnant both times anyway. Their talents aren't as blaringly obvious as the others, but they haven't matured yet.

"Enough now…children." I say, causing their faces to wilt. "You're jealous because Scott's the smart one this time."

Things were never going to be normal in this house. It's been eighteen years of madness and I've loved almost every minute of it, except for the surprising ones. Such as the boys coming home with bloody noses or broken arms and Linda with a black eye. Sherlock coming home shot in the shoulder and refusing to go to the hospital until after dinner.

I did have a miscarriage, I'd been kidnapped from Baker's Street and thankfully, the kids had been gone. Sherlock tracked me down within two hours, but it was too late. The man had thrown me about too much, not caring for the life inside me. I'd lost my three month baby girl, Elise and I was also informed that I'd also never be able to bear children again. That had crushed me deeply and I was inconsolable for weeks. Sherlock was there for me, but I hadn't wanted him anywhere near me. Whenever he tried to make love to me, I'd push him away, citing that there wasn't a reason for that anymore. At that point, he put the children in Mycroft's care and posted on his website that he was going to be gone for a month. Next thing I knew, I kidnapped and woke up to find myself on our honeymoon cruise, down in the Bahamas, at one of Mycroft's many houses around the world. We remarried again for the third and hopefully the final time.

Sherlock, he was wonderful, I loved him so much and he never failed to surprise me. Except now, I was irritated with him because he was being a father. Sherlock, he was the worst father any child could ask for. He could tell when the children were cheating on their school. He had a conniption when Sherlock Jr. and Scott came home drunk once. Alexander, wisely had stayed sober, but Sherlock had deduced that he'd been smoking and all three were grounded! Now, it's hard to ground a teenager, but Sherlock did ground them.

But Linda, his only daughter, his precious little princess. He never had the heart to spank her, so I always had to be the bad guy. None of the boys really minded that he favored her above the others, for they understood a father's connection to his only daughter. They themselves were very protective of her. They actually would bring Sherlock files of all the boys in her classes and had him deduce them! They chased off every guy Sherlock said wasn't acceptable, which was basically everyone. Now, she was twenty, a woman, but Sherlock couldn't see that yet. Linda, loved and respected him, but she was getting a little tired of his hovering over her.

The door opened and Linda dashed into the room, brushing her coat off. "Hello everyone!" she hurriedly dropped her books on the counter as she came into the kitchen. "I met Sherry at the library. Dinner smells delicious mother." Linda is being too cheerful, so I know something's wrong. Her eyes are slightly puffy, like she's been crying. She hurries up to Sherlock and kisses his forehead. "Hello daddy, how was work today?"

"Terrible. Don't butter me up." He glowers at her. "And who did Sherry attempt to introduce you to this time?"

Linda pauses as she pulls her dark, curly, shoulder-length hair back from her eyes. "Let me guess, it was the aftershave you smelled on me?"

"Right." He glowers at her. "And what was he? A sci-fi geek?"

"Sci-fi writer."

"Close enough."

"Will the two of you save this for a later hour?" I ask. "Sherlock, Linda needs to eat."

"He started it." Linda says tightly, her body language is telling me that she's at the end of her rope. She is too much like her father, except she has my explosive temper. She's got a brilliant mind and a beautiful soprano voice. "I didn't do anything."

Sherlock, however, isn't willing to drop the subject. "I expected you to go to the library, not meet up with some guy!"

His tone is not kind and Linda is still upset about Sherlock arresting her boyfriend, Chris, on her first and only date. They hadn't even gotten past ordering the drinks before Sherlock and Greg arrested him. Linda had taken it well, but she was still hurting. But like her father, she tried hiding it, but the hurt was still there.

Linda whips around, her eyes flashing angrily. "I'd _never _meet some guy behind your back!" Everyone's mouth drops open in surprise at Linda's outburst. She sweeps her books off the counter. "Why do you _always _have to spoil everything? Can't I do anything without being accused of something?"

Sherlock jumps up out of his chair, knocking it down behind him. I jump up as well, taking control of this situation. "Sherlock. Linda. Calm down! Now!"

"He does!" Linda's eyes fill with tears. "Here I am, going on twenty and I've _never _had a boyfriend! I'm the only girl who didn't go to prom because her psychopath of a father scared off every single guy in school! I can't go out with anyone because they're afraid they'll get arrested or worse!"

"I didn't-

Linda suddenly shouts. "I hate you!" The words are a verbal smack to everyone. I look at Sherlock, his face is a sick grey and he just freezes in place. Linda's face goes white in an instance. Tears fill her eyes and she begins crying. "Daddy, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I-I just-

She can't speak. She spins around and runs out of the flat to her room upstairs. I hear her slam the door. I walk up to Sherlock, his mind is reeling, and his eyes are looking all over the room. "Sherlock? Hey? Look at me." I touch his face and he looks down at me, his eyes are lost. "She didn't mean it. She's still hurt from you breaking up her first romance."

"She meant it Tammy."

"No," I said firmly. "she didn't. If she did, she would have said it to you the moment Greg arrested Chris. She's your daughter, your equal in every way, and your daughter to a 'T' unfortunately. But fortunately for you, you married me and I understand you two better than you realize." I kiss him on the mouth before drawing back. "Now, sit down, eat. I'm going to go talk to her. There are other things bothering her." I look to the boys. "Make sure he eats and Scott, fill them in on how the female mind works. I'll have her down here in fifteen minutes."

"Thirty." Sherlock mutters. "You never talk to her for fifteen minutes."

"This is a fifteen minute talk." I smirk as I lean forward and whisper in his ear. "And if I'm wrong, I'll let you photograph me naked tonight."

Sherlock's eyes widen in disbelief. I flush and grin mischievously. Sherlock shakes his head in surprise. "I can't believe, you just said that."

"Sherlock, that's _my _line. Now, all of you eat, Linda and I will be back down _within _fifteen minutes. All of you time it, your father and I have a private bet and I intend to win."


	2. 2: Girl talk

Chapter two: Girl Talk

* * *

><p>I entered Linda's room to find her crying, while brushing her hair angrily. I sit down beside her on the bed when she hurls her brush across the room, smashing it into the wall. "Feel better?" I ask her. "You're acting just like your father, you're both Drama Queen's to the max."<p>

"I feel horrid!" She lets out a wail and shakes her head. "Mommy, I didn't mean it!"

"I know Linda." I shake my head in dismay. "You've got my temper and your father's tongue."

"I can't believe I said that!" She sniffles loudly. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"No one means to hurt anyone. Your father didn't mean to tick you off….but, he can't help it. He's been ticking me off from the first minute we met and you'd think by now, twenty years later, he'd have figured it out. Now," I reach for the tissue box and hand it to her. She grabs a handful of tissues and begins to wipe her eyes. "there's something you need to understand. You're his only daughter, his princess. He is going to be very, very, protective of you, until you're married."

She blows her nose. "Who's going to marry me? No one's going to want to even get close to me! I'm the daughter of Sherlock Holmes! No one's going to get near me."

"Linda, if that man loves you, he'll endure anything to be with you. I really made it difficult on your father at times, but as you see, it was worth it." She bites her lip and looks down at the rug. "Now, what disturbed you at the library? I noticed something was wrong the moment I saw you walk in."

"I-I was meeting Sherry down there, she was introducing me to a friend of hers. Shaun." Her eyes water slightly. "He was a nice looking boy; we really, really hit it off Mom. But, once Sherry mentioned father, he decided…he wasn't interested. He had no problem telling me that it was because of father."

"Linda, I'm so sorry. But honestly, do you want to be with someone like that? If he can't stand up to your father, how is he going to help you through everything that life throws at you through marriage? If he's going to be run off because of your father's somewhat villainous reputation, then he's not worth it."

"I know that." She looks down the ground, picking at some invisible lint on her. "I'm….lonely mother. I want…to feel complete. I'm tired of being…alone. I want to be loved." She looks up. "I know you, father and my brothers love me, but, it's not the same."

"I know. I love all of you, but it is your father who holds my heart." I rub her shoulder. "But, you're still a little young to be considering marriage, you're only twenty….going on twenty-one."

"But I don't have any experience! I've never even been kissed! You and dad, you two must have dated others before marrying."

I laughed. "No, I had a fiancée and he cheated on me after being engaged to me for a week."

She frowns. "And father?"

"I was the first and only woman for him. But I don't want you thinking it's some, big, happy romantic fairy tale because it wasn't. I know you won't believe me, but I actually hated him so much when we first met."

Linda arches her brow. "And is that why you're smiling as you're thinking about it?"

I attempt to look serious, but I'm failing miserably. "I'm serious, we hated each other. We went out of our way to insult each other."

"Come on! You two happen to be mushiest couple on the planet! You can be in the kitchen washing dishes and father can be sitting in his chair just….devouring you with his eyes. And just so you know, we're not blind to you two holding hands or him fondling you under the table when he thinks we're not looking."

I glower slightly at her. "You're too young to know about such things. But you're a Holmes, what makes me think I can keep things like that from you? Besides, your father isn't as good at hiding his obvious affection at times. I'll have to talk to him."

"He's not going to listen."

"I'll make him listen to me. As I was saying, your father and I actually enjoyed shouting at each other before we realized that we enjoyed kissing more than arguing."

"You're kidding." She leans forward with interest. "What was father like when he was dating you?"

"I don't know if we were dating or courting. I'm not sure what we were doing. But your father, he was young then, and believe me, though he tried hiding it, he _was _a man through and through. Believe me, he was ready to show me that I was a woman and he didn't mind making me feel like one. Your father, being inexperienced in that area, was determined to explore its boundaries fervently with me."

"You said that you both waited until you were married-

"And we did, but, your father really wasn't as sweet and innocent as he comes across. He really couldn't keep his hands to himself. We actually did sleep together once," I smiled as Linda's eyes widened in surprise. "but we didn't have sex; he just held me and…played around a little. Twice, we were both in positions where we almost lost control. But your father was mindful and respectful of how I wanted things to be. He listened to me when I said no and I've always admired him for that."

She looks at me curiously. "I'd have never known. Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"Because you weren't ready to hear this. Your father is so careful about every guy you come across because he knows that there are so many ways things can go wrong. Your father is the biggest control freak, but even he almost lost his head around me. In his line of work, he sees and knows what can happen if you meet the wrong man. He's seen….so much horror, that it haunts him from time to time. You're his princess and he will make it a challenge for every prince that comes along until the right one arrives. And that's another thing…please; marry someone who isn't like your father!"

Linda laughs. "Mother!"

"I love your father very much and I understand him. He's a wonderful man Linda, but he's still very bad when it comes to human emotions. When he asked me to become his girlfriend, he said it as if he was deducing a case! He's had to learn throughout the years to say, I love you, those were the hardest words for him to say for the longest time. After everything he's gone through and everything he has yet to overcome hasn't he the right to be a little overprotective with his only daughter?"

"I guess he does." She nods. "May I go down now? I'd like to talk to dad."

"Go ahead." We stand up and I hug her tightly. "And don't give up too soon. Your father and I met because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. For all you know, love could be just around the corner for you. Think of yourself as a princess in the tower. Your father is both the king and the dragon guarding the princess. The prince has to befriend the dragon and he is not going to kill that dragon because he is very skilled in roasting princes. Once he's accomplished that task, he must prove to the king that he's worthy of the princess. Once he does, he's definitely the man you'll be proud to spend the rest of your life."


	3. 3: An average family night

Chapter three: An average family night

* * *

><p>Linda and I come down the stairs and the moment we enter the room, all the heads shot up and all the men let out a groan. I laugh. "Fifteen minutes, right?"<p>

John speaks up. "Actually, 14 minutes and 25 seconds, you were right mom. It was practically 15 minutes. Sorry Pops, you lost the bet…whatever it was."

Sherlock glowers at John. "Don't call me that."

"Ok Pops."

Sherlock glowers at John, silently threatening to glue his lips shut if he says one more word. John wisely chooses to attack his food. I give Linda a small nudge in the small of her back. She walks up to Sherlock, he's attempting to avoid her gaze, but as always, the king surrenders to the princess's silent call.

Sherlock stands up as Linda moves towards him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Daddy." She sniffles. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Sherlock silently nods his head before kissing her on the head. "Get your dinner Princess." Linda kisses his cheek and smiles. He returns her smile and wipes her eyes. "No one says things clearly when they haven't eaten since breakfast."

She wipes her eyes. "How'd you know I missed lunch again?"

"Your stomach has a distinct growl." I laugh quietly and Sherlock glances at me. "I'm going to have a word with you later."

I roll my eyes and reach for my plate. "We'll see."

"You haven't finished eating."

I shrug. "You know, my appetite comes and goes."

"You're attempting to lose weight by starving yourself." Sherlock says as he stands up, bringing his empty plate towards. "I won't have it."

"Losing a little weight never hurt anybody." He slides his plate into the sink, brushing my hands. "Thank you." He presses a kiss to my neck. "Sherlock, the kids-

"The teens." He reminds me. "We've got teenagers in the house now, no more children. So," he runs his hands down my arms, breathing into my hair. "if I want to kiss you, I'm going to do it."

I squirm slightly. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He grips my wrists. "And don't you dare say your hands are dirty."

I laugh lightly as I recognize Sherlock twisting the familiar Star Wars line. "Stop that, my hands are….wet." Sherlock grabs my wrists and spins me around, his eyes sparkling impishly. "Don't," Sherlock kisses me as I hope and pray that the kids aren't watching us. Sherlock smiles and begins nibbling on my mouth. He makes a few more noisy smacks before pulling away. I shake my head. "don't…ever stop doing that."

He runs his hand down my waist before turning and walking away. "Eyes back in your heads kids. Sherlock, Alexander, your turn to do the dishes tonight, give your mother a night off."

"Yes sir." Both of them are fighting smirks as Sherlock walks past them towards his favorite chair. I hide a yawn behind my hand, but Sherlock hears it without glancing behind me. "Tammy, come rest on the couch, they can clean up."

I turn back to the dishes. "I can do this."

"We don't mind mom," Linda says. "honest."

"You guys finish eating. I can do this."

"You've been on your feet all day." Sherlock says. "You spent several hours in the kitchen. You also burnt your hand earlier."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that, but I have got to finish these dishes. And I don't need a night off, thank you for the offer." I feel strong arms go around my waist and I let out a yelp. "Sherlock!" He picks me up. "No! Don't!"

The kids all let out rousing shrieks and cheers of encouragement. "Go for it dad!" Linda yells. The boys let out several whoops.

"Sherlock! Put me down! Now!" Sherlock, though he's going on fifty, is still a very strong man and in excellent physical condition. He put on a little weight in the past twenty years, but he doesn't show the weight as much as I do. I went up from a 12 to a 15 and while I knew I was never going to be a 12 again, I wanted to at least get down to a 14. He plops me on the couch and I glower up at him. "You stop it. I don't know what is going on in that mind of yours-

"But it isn't good!" William chimes from the table.

"Shut up William!" Everyone shouts in unison.

My cell phone goes off and I bolt up. "Where'd I put it?"

Sherlock grips my shoulders. "Can you just sit down for ten minutes?"

"What is sitting down?"

Alexander runs over with my cell phone, which was on the counter. "Here you go mom."

"Thank you." Sherlock sits down beside me, in his monkey position as I answer my phone. "Hello?" Silence on the other end. "Hello?"

_Tammy? This is Sally._

Sherlock and I stiffen; I glance at him in surprise. "Hello Sally," I said formally. "how'd you get my number?"

_Oh, so John, your son that is, didn't tell you?_

"No," I turn and look at John. "John didn't tell me anything." His eyes widen and he slaps his forehead in aggravation. "But I'll deal with him later, or his father will."

Sherlock mouths silently to John. _I'm going to get you. _I elbow him. "What?"

"Why are you calling me at home?"

_Well, Greg is retiring you know. All of us at the yard are throwing him a farewell and appreciation party at this real fancy venue next week. We thought you'd like to come._

"Sherlock and I, or is the entire, freakish, know-it-all Sherlock mob invited?"

She laughs a little stiffly as I use her own words against her. I just happened to overhear her saying those words one day a while ago. _The entire Holmes family._

"I'm certain the boys will all enjoy shopping for their tuxedos." All the boys look up at me in pure horror. "And Sherlock's going to have a fit, but he'll do as I say in the end." Sherlock's hand slides down to my hip and he squeezes me tightly. "Whoa!" I glower at him as he grins innocently. "Sally, can I call you back later please? There's a bit of a situation going on at home."

_Ok. Goodbye._

"Goodbye." I turn off my phone and glower at Sherlock. "What have I told you about doing stuff like that when I'm on the phone?"

He tilts his head to the side. "Have you said that? I don't recall you saying that. When did you say that?"

"I've been telling you since after Baskerville you idiot."

"Mmmh, love it when you call me that." I roll my eyes, but can't keep the smile off my face. "And what's this about the boys and I putting on tuxedo's?" he glowers at me. "Why are we doing this?"

"Everyone is throwing Greg a special, formal retirement and appreciation party. Now, all of you boys are going shopping tomorrow morning."

"What if I don't want to?"

I smile and lean forward. "Then I shall have to kiss you into getting my way." I drop my voice and breathe against his lips. "You know you can't resist."

He pulls away and looks at me. "This means much to you?"

"Yes, it does mean a lot to me."

Sherlock looks at me and says. "Right boys, shopping tomorrow." They all groan and I kiss him happily.

"No fair!" Alexander cries. "Mom used unfair weapons! We didn't get a chance to make our case!"

"Yes," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. "and she's always going to win because she is a fantastic kisser."

"Stop it Sherlock." I whisper.

"Mother," Linda asks. "may I wear one of your dresses?"

"If you'd like, we'll take a look at them. They're not going to create a stir though; they're old and rather plain."

"Tammy, dearest," Sherlock says as he brushes my hair from my face. "you've looked beautiful and sexy in everything you wore."

"Thank you."

"So," William asks. "are you getting a new dress mother?"

I shake my head. "Not really, there must be a nice dress suit or something for me."

"No." Sherlock says emphatically. "No dress suits."

"I'm an old married lady Sherlock. I don't look good in dresses anymore."

"You're not old; you're only forty-three."

"Forty-four." I correct him.

"You're the most beautiful woman I know."

"I'm your wife."

"And I'd like to see you in something that's going to surprise me."

"You and your flattery."

"It's the truth and you know it."

"No, I don't." I yawn and stand up. "I'm going to go to bed now."

Sherlock runs his hand down my shoulder to my back. "I'll see you later; I've a few things to work out before I join you." The kids let out several ooohhhs, but Sherlock levels them with a glare. "And none of you are getting off easy! John, I'm having a special talk with you. What have I told you about forgetting things? If that was a case and you forgot an important detail-

"Dad, I wouldn't ever forget-

"So how come you didn't pick up dessert from Angelo's like I asked?" I paused and spun around to see Sherlock's eyes dancing. "I had to have it delivered."

I wrack my brain for the date today. "Sherlock," I sashay up to him, studying him. "what is today?"

"Nothing special."

"Fibbing. I've got an average mind, so, tell me what today is."

"No." He smirks. "Go in your room and I'll join you later."

I turn and walk back into the room. I step into our bedroom and find a bouquet of red roses on my pillow. I pick up the roses and inhale their fragrant scent. He must have done this when I was talking to Linda upstairs. There's a small lit candle by the bedside and a note underneath it. I open it up and read it.

_I realized that I failed to learn the most important day of my life. It took a bit of digging, but today is the actual day I met you. _I covered my mouth as tears filled my eyes. _So, thank you, for not taking off this day twenty years ago and thank you for all the days in-between. I love you._

I walk back outside to find Sherlock talking to the boys. I lean against the doorway and clear my throat. "Ok, everybody out. Now."

Linda looks up from the dishes. "Mom, the dishes aren't done yet."

I hold Sherlock's gaze as I ask her. "Is the food put away?"

"Yes, but-

"Then everybody out. Now." All of the kids look around nervously. Sherlock stands up and approaches me. "Everyone, out."

"You heard your mother. Go on."

I hold up the card and shake my head. "I need to talk to you about this."

"Ok. What is it?" I wait for the door to close shut before throwing my arms around him and kissing him deeply. Sherlock smiles as he leans into the kiss, taking his time, slowly moving his mouth against mine. I break the kiss and breathe against his mouth. "Mhmm, for a minute I thought I was in trouble."

"You're a wonderful man, in case you didn't know."

He shrugs. "I always knew, but I love it when you say it." I step back and look towards the bedroom. He takes me silently into the room. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I vaguely hear the door shut behind us as his hands caress my back. He suddenly pulls back. "I forgot the dessert."

"Later, I've got you and you're much more satisfying than anything Angelo could make." I reach up and help him out of his coat. "Come on, show me what you got, then dessert…if we feel like it."


	4. 4: A collision

Chapter four: A collision

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I held up a knee-length, lacy black cocktail dress and study it. Mother immediately shakes her head. "No, you cannot wear that dress. I'm sorry."<p>

"Why?" I ask. "Special memories?"

"Yes, I wore that dress when I met Sherlock's parents for the first time and he gave me my promise ring. I was also wearing that same dress when he he proposed to me."

"I see." I hang it back up and look through her formal dresses. She doesn't have many, but she has a few. I pull out a white dress, with a plunging back line and a deep neckline. I recognize it as her second wedding dress. "What about this one?"

She frowns. "Linda, your father is going to have a conniption, if you wear my wedding dress."

"Not for me, you should wear it mom."

"No!" Mother is very emphatic. "I am not wearing a formal dress, especially one that's white. White makes you look huge and I'm big enough as it is."

"Don't let father hear you say that."

She snorts. "Your father has lots of words."

"Does he have a favorite color he likes to see you in?"

"He says I look like an angel in white, a goddess in black, and I won't tell you about red."

"I'll make a note, man's favorite color. Come on, try something on," she shakes her head. "you'd look beautiful. If you don't like any of these, buy something to surprise dad. Something sexy."

"And have his hands all over me during Greg's party? No thanks!"

"You can keep him in hand." I smirk. "At home, that's another matter."

"Linda!" her face is shocked, but I can see by the mirth in her eyes that she wouldn't completely mind father all over her.

"So what was last night about?" I ask. "Why did you shoo everyone out last night? It's typically dad who does that."

She shrugs and lifts out a red dress from the closet. "Oh, that was the day I met your father."

"And he remembered? Amazing!"

"He had to do some research for the actual date, but, he was able to figure tell me the exact date."

"That was sweet of him."

"Wasn't it? Now this dress, I wore during my first show. But," she reaches back into the closet and shows me a pale, pink, silk dress. "this was the one I was wearing the first time your father kissed me. I still don't know if he was honestly dying to kiss me or was he determined in chasing off my ex." Mom's alarm for the chocolate and cherry breakfast bread goes off in the next room. "Excuse me."

I smile and look at these dresses. Mom had clearly kept every single dress that had a memory attached to dad. I hung up the dresses, vowing to go shopping with mom and get her into a new dress, regardless of her protests. I entered the kitchen as mom groaned in aggravation. "What is it?"

"We're out of cocoa." She huffs, in aggravation. "Your father was supposed to get me some before he left. That idiot."

I laugh. "I'll go get it."

"You don't have to."

"Honest, I don't mind." I head to the door. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Do you have any money?"

"Yes. My wallet is in my back pocket."

"Thank you!"

I close the door and hurry down the stairs and down the street. The street is abnormally quiet for some weird reason. As I prepare to round the street corner, someone smacks me hard in the chest and I go flying backwards! My training doesn't kick in fast enough, so I fall flat on my back, hitting my head hard on the concrete.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." I groan as the man pulls me into his arms. My head reels and my ears are buzzing slightly. But I am in control of my body and I will these sensations to go away. "Are you all right? I am so sorry!" He smells of sweat and coffee. I haven't seen his face, as my eyes are screwed tightly shut. "I didn't see you."

"Just….shut up." I mutter. "My head is…aching."

"Sorry." I feel his hand on my head. I let out a hiss as he comes into contact with the spot on my head. "Sorry. You're not bleeding." I sit up and attempt to get to my feet. A wave of dizziness knocks me backwards again. I don't hit the ground, because those arms are still holding me. "I think you might have a concussion."

"I don't have one, I've had…four before. I'm just a little dizzaouch."

"Dizzaouch?" He looks around. "Uhmm, look, why don't I get you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, I don't need a doctor. Mom will call Uncle John." I open my eyes and try to get up. "Help me up."

"I don't think that's advisable."

"I've been hit harder than this before. I live right up the street. I can walk by myself; just help me to my feet."

"Ok." Next thing I know, I'm being lifted up by a set of exceptionally strong arms. I open my eyes all the way and finally get a good look at the man who has a firm hold around my waist. And my heart catches in my throat at the sight of him. He is not overly handsome. He's got very attractive blue, eyes and short, light brown hair. Any woman would take advantage of a situation like this and I was blowing it. In fact, I've BLOWN it completely by now! "Where do you live?"

"221B Baker Street." I stammer as he moves in that direction. "You don't need to-

"Please, it would really make me feel better. You did say 221B, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh no." He shakes his head in despair as he looks directly at me. "You must be Sherlock Holmes daughter."

I exhale. "Yes."

"Great." He groans. "This was so not how I wanted to meet you."

I frown. "Why…would you want to meet me?"

"Sorry, that makes me sound like a stalker."

"True. Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is-

"Linda?" I look up to see my father and Sherlock walking towards me. Father's eyes are blazing. "What happened?"

"Daddy," I assure him. "I'm fine."

"Everything is not all right!" He glowers at my attacker/rescuer. "What did you do to her?"

"I'm afraid I knocked her down Sir, she hit her head pretty hard."

Great! Why did he have to say that? Father's eyes flash with anger and concern. He takes ahold of my arm and shoots the man an icy stare. "You….knocked her down?"

"I didn't see her-

"Are you an idiot?" Father shouts. "How could you _not _see her?!"

"Sherlock?" Mother pokes her head out of the window. "What are you shouting," her voice dies as she takes in the situation. "and what's going on here?"

"This idiot…knocked Linda down. Call John!"

"I'm fine mother!" I call up.

"Actually," Sherlock says as he studies my face closely. "you may have a concussion."

"I _do not _have a concussion." I snap at him.

The man calls up to mother. "She hit her head pretty hard."

"I didn't black out!" I call back. "I'm fine.'

"Well, she's had four concussions before, so she'd know. Sherlock, will you and Sherlock help Linda up the stairs? And you, young man, come on up here as well."

"No!" Father snaps immediately. "He is turning around and he is not setting one toenail in my flat until he's gotten a new pair of glasses!"

"Daddy!" I protest.

"Hey, it's fine." The man says quickly. "No worries. I'll see you guys next week. We can catch up later." Sherlock and Father's eyes flash as he looks directly at me. "I hope you'll save a dance for me." After that brief message, he winks and continues with his run down the street.

Sherlock turns to me. "Who was that boy?"

"Man."

"What?"

"He's a man." I push them aside. "And if I didn't have you two around, I'd know his name, wouldn't I? Thanks a lot!"

Sherlock looks at dad. "What did you do now?"

"Me? Nothing!"

Mom calls down from the window. "From a man who wound up marrying a woman who he met on the street because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, you sure are dense aren't you?"

"What?!" Father is flabbergasted. "Good God, Tammy, you're not actually suggesting that Linda and that idiot-

"Well we'll never know now, will we?" She shrugs. "It's a possibility. If you don't mind Sherlock, stop meddling so much?"

She slams the window down and father looks up in her direction. He grins and cheekily waves at her. "God, she's a fascinating woman."


	5. 5: Evening dresses and consequences

Chapter five: Evening dresses and consequences

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>"William Scott Sherlock Holmes!" I jump as mother shouts from in her bedroom. "I want my dress now and you will demand that Linda hand it over before I kill her!"<p>

Father comes out of the room shaking his head as he buttons up his shirt. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes." He mutters under his breath. "So, Linda, did you take your mother's dress?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Give it back; I don't have time for this." He says patiently. "Your mother has told me not to come back in the room without her dress."

"You're going too have to, because I donated it."

Father's eyes bugle in horror. "Oh no, you didn't."

I nod. "I did. It was ugly. I got her an evening dress in her size and it's lovely; I'm doing you a favor."

"Linda!?" Mother shouts. "I told you not to get this dress! I can't wear it!"

"You have to; I removed all of your dresses so you have to put that one on."

"Sherlock!?" She screams. "Do something with your daughter!?"

"Why is it every time one of the kids are in trouble, they're mine?" he mutters before inhaling. "Tammy, I can't give you that dress because...Linda donated it."

Mother is silent a moment before shouting. "I'm going to kill her!"

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Sorry Tammy, I don't believe you. Look, put on the dress, let me see you in it, and then I'll decide if I need to reprimand her or not? If it's really terrible, I'll have her stay at home and let her die of curiosity about that….idiot that knocked her down."

"Daddy." I nudge him. "You are going to be in absolute agony all evening. She looks beautiful."

"She's my wife…she always looks beautiful." Father glances at me. "Take off your coat; let me see your dress." I pull off my floor length, red coat to show off my white, mermaid evening dress. It has a sweetheart neckline, the bottom has white ruffles and the front of the dress has gold, sparkling, flower embroidery all over the front and back of the gown. "You look so beautiful." He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "You remind me of your mother."

"Thank you daddy." Mom's door opens and we turn around. "That didn't take you long."

Mother looks beautiful, except she's on the rampage. "I'm an ex-cabaret singer. I can get in and out of evening dresses faster than you can get out of this room. Look at this!" Mother shrieks. "Look at me! I look terrible. I'm forty-four," she gestures to the leg cut in her black dress. "this slit is inappropriate for a woman my age!" She spins around. "And look at this back!" It has a low, transparent back, with thousands of rhinestones. I look at dad; his eyes are sparkling as he gazes lovingly at mother. "Oh! Just look at me Sherlock!"

"I am." Father's voice is low and sultry, as if he's forgotten I'm in the room. His voice causes mom to stop in the middle of her tirade. She tilts her head up, brushing her hair back from her face. "Believe me, I'm looking."

Worry flashes in mother's eyes, but with that worry is also a spark of desire. "Sherlock."

He's clearly not playing attention to her pleas. "Linda," Father moves slowly and deliberately towards her. "I need you, and the boys, to go on ahead of us."

"No!" Mother says loudly as she backs up slowly. "No!"

"If you expect to see that boy again," Father threatens as he catches ahold of mom's wrist. "you will leave this room at once."

I jump into action. "Sorry mom, you're on your own!"

"Linda! Don't!"

"Now, Tammy dearest," father says gently as he brushes back her hair. "give me thirty logical excuses why you cannot wear this dress and I'll go buy you a new one. You look positively ravishing."

"Oh Sherlock, will you please stop saying things like that?"

Father grabs ahold of mother's hips and pulled her towards him. "Never!" His voice drops. "You look beautiful."

Mother pauses and looks up at him curiously. "Honestly? I don't look ridiculous?"

I close the door just as all the boys come trotting down the stairs in their tuxedos. They head for the door, but I step in front of them. "No you don't. We're to head on down to the venue on our own."

"Why?" Alexander asks.

"Dad's talking with mom, she's mad that I donated her dress."

Alexander frowns. "You didn't, did you?"

"No, I hid it in my room."

At that moment, mother shrieks very loudly. "Sherlock!" Father's laughter sounds almost evil as it sneaks under the door. "No! Not down there!" There's a loud thump as father bangs mother against something, a wall I presume. "Sherlock! Don't! Ahh!"

"Let's get out of here before we need therapy." Sherlock advises. "Now!"

"Good idea." All of us bite down our laughter as we hurry down the stairs. "Honestly!" John says with a roll of his eyes. "Two nights in a row? What kind of teenagers do they think they are?"

"And the night's not over yet!" William says. "Who knows what's to come?"

"Stop it both of you. Frankly," Sherlock says. "considering how mother was so upset about losing Elise and the getting the news that she's not going to have any more children, I'm glad that he takes every single opportunity possible to give her some physical attention."

Scott nods. "It makes mother feel better."

"Duh," Alexander says with a roll of his eyes. "we've all noticed that! Her eyes sparkle, her cheeks are rosy and she always brightens up."

"I think she's going through a midlife crisis." I say. "Haven't you noticed? She's been working harder, as if trying to prove she's not going on fifty."

"She doesn't look it." William points out. "She looks like thirty."

"I know! Mother takes good care of herself, she's beautiful, but she's dressing like a grandmother."

William points at Sherlock and me as we get into the taxi. "Then why don't one of you get married and give her grandchildren so she can get back to looking like a wife?"

"Shut up!" Sherlock snaps in irritation, before poking him sharply. "In case you've forgotten lamebrain, it takes two to make a baby, not one? I'm too busy for things like that. Personally, I'd like to wait…a good fifteen years before thinking about such things."

"So you say." William shakes his head. "You're dad to a 'T' when you fall, you're gonna fall hard. What about Mary Ann Watson?"

"I said," he snaps angrily. "shut up! She's a child!"

"Calm down." I say. "We are in a taxi. Can you not act up for a minute?"

"Linda's not too busy." All the guys look at me at Alexander's comment. "In fact, she's the only one who really has time for that sort of thing."

"But not much of an opportunity." John says. "What do you say guys, let's scope out every eligible guy at the part tonight?"

"No!" I protest loudly. "I don't need you guys to do that."

Scott nods. "Look, Linda's got approximately fifteen minutes before mom and dad catch up with us. Let her have that time on her own, who knows what could happen when she's on her own. Besides, Linda, unlike Sherlock already has a possible candidate," I flush red. "and let's all be on our best behavior and try not to scare him off."

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I gasp as Sherlock begins attacking my lips anew. "Sherlock, please," he won't listen to me. He's dead set on ravishing me all over again. "Sherlock." I gasp out as I grab ahold of his head, turning his lips away from me. "Sherlock, please, we've got to go."<p>

"No."

"Please?"

He jerks his head out of my grasp. "Now, I am going to-

"Sherlock, please!" I beg him as his mouth moves down towards my breasts. "What about Linda's mystery man?"

Sherlock pauses in his assault and gets up. "Right," he pulls me up from the bed and pulls me in for one final hug and deep kiss. "Oh, what would I do without you?"

I push him aside and go to pick up my dress. "How could Linda do this to me?" I pull the dress over my head and groan. "I'm going to look ridiculous."

"You've never looked ridiculous in your life." Sherlock swats my exposed backside. I whip around and pull my dress down around me. His eyes are dancing mischievously. "When we get back home, I am going to-

"Sherlock!" I snap as I step into my undergarments. "Will you keep your mind on getting dressed and on not what you're going to do to me?"

He smirks as he steps into his pants. "How can I when you're looking so lovely?"

"Shut up Sherlock." I go to his closet and hand him a fresh shirt. "There you go. Hurry up, before Prince Charming sweeps your princess off her feet."

"Technically, he knocked her off her feet."

"And you, my evil husband," he gives me a look of outrage. "thanks to this dress, this may or may not have been a plot of hers to ensnare your attention. They've been at that dance for a half-hour and who knows what he could be doing with her."

Sherlock merely shrugs as he buttons up his shirt. "He better not."

"Sherlock, you're not there to scare him off, he's probably got her telephone number and the first ten dances by now."

Sherlock glowers at me. "This all your fault."

"Her fault." I remind him. "I didn't buy the dress. She did."

"But the dress enhances what is already there."

"Shut up Sherlock." I reach for his tie and loop it around his neck. He impenitently drums his fingers on my hips. "Will you stop touching me?"

"Never. And you'd hate it if I did stop touching you."

"No comment." Sherlock kisses me on the month and I moan. "We're a little too old for this."

"I don't think so. I don't think anyone's too old for this. Besides…you love it."

I exhale as I admit. "Yes, I do. I love you...so very much." He leans forward, entrapping me in another one of his mind swirling kisses. I groan slightly in protest. "We're…never going to….get out of here."


	6. 6: My stupid mouth

Chapter six: My stupid mouth

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>To say all of us made an impression upon entering the room is putting it mildly. With me in the middle and my brother's forming a protective wall around me, we definitely had the eyes of everyone on us. I slip out of my coat and all six brothers let out a super loud wolf whistle. "Wow!" William says. "You look like a million bucks. You need a bodyguard."<p>

"Greg's night, not mine. Besides, you guys haven't seen mother yet." I spin around and smack into somebody else. "I am sorry!"

"Hi!" I look up into that familiar face that knocked me down last week. I flush as he grins and shakes my hand. "How's your head Linda?"

"Who is this guy?" Alexander asks.

Sherlock steps beside me. "The guy who knocked her down!" He mirrors father's glare. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Lestrade." He holds out his hand and grins at Sherlock. "Greg Lestrade's nephew."

Sherlock groans. "Damn it!"

Matthew frowns. "Sorry, did I miss something?"

"Not really." I explain quickly. "Sherlock is like dad, he can't stand missing a deduction."

"What…do I look like Uncle Greg or something?"

"No, you don't." Scott says as he extends his hand. "But that doesn't matter, ignore him. He's been in a bit of a sulk all evening. I'm Scott."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"And this is Sherlock, William, Alexander, and John. And of course you already know Linda."

"Yeah, unfortunately," he says uncomfortably as he looks towards me. "I'm really sorry about that."

I shake my head. "It was an accident, I'm fine though. I'm a Holmes, hard heads run in the family."

"Listen," Scott says. "Matthew, why don't you escort Linda in to the venue?"

Matthew glances at me. "Well, may I have the honor of escorting you in?"

I flush and nod. "If you don't mind the rather obvious way my brothers forced it on you."

"I-I don't mind," he takes ahold of my arm and loops my arm through his. "if you don't mind."

I tilt my head to the side. "Are you always this nervous?"

"Nervous?"

I nod. "Yes. Sweaty palm, erratic breathing and," my voice dies as I bite my lip. "I'm going to shut up now."

"Why?"

"I-I'm babbling."

"You were?" he chuckles quietly. "I didn't notice."

Things are awkward for us as we walk into the room. Everyone is dressed in formal wear, but, ours are rather….over the top. "Great." I mumble.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No I just…feel overdressed."

"You look ok to me." Ok. Rather a splash of cold water on my face. I so wasn't expecting to hear something like that. I thought I looked great and I just got told I looked….ok. that was…lame! "Tell me, do you always talk to yourself?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, just curious. So, I know you're a Holmes, but do you take after your father in his area of deduction?"

"I'm not as brilliant as him. Sherlock takes after father in deductions."

"And you take after your mother, I presume?"

"Hello Matthew." I blink as a blonde woman, around his age, walks up to him and boldly hugs him tightly. I can tell that she knows him very well, but on what level, I cannot tell. She's wearing a sleeveless, short, sparkling, turquoise dress which draws attention to her sea green eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Matthew swallows a little nervously. "Hello Sam."

She laughs. "Still calling me Sam?" Her smile freezes as she looks at me. "So, you're here with Sherlock Holmes's daughter?" She winks at him. "I hope your heart can stand it."

I clear my throat and attempt to remove my arm from his grasp. "Excuse me." I don't know who this person is and I don't want to say something rude.

Matthew nods his head. "Yes, please excuse us Sam, we've got to see Uncle Greg."

As soon as we're out of hearing distance I say. "You don't have to stop talking to her on my account. She's obviously an old friend of yours."

"Pest, more like it. You see, she's my best friend's sister. She's always trying to get together with me."

"I see. I hope I'm not a decoy."

"You're not."

"If you're using me, I warn you, my father is going to take you to pieces."

He laughs lightly. "Believe me, after being in the Army these last two years, I can handle your father."

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>Sherlock helps me out of my coat, his hands sliding across my neck. I smile as he hands our coat to be checked in. Sally walks by, in a simple, floor length, grey dress with Andersen. Andersen had divorced his wife and she'd hired Sherlock as a witness. Naturally, she got away with almost everything in the house. Andersen and Sally married, and they both despised the evidence that Sherlock had given. Their eyes scan us, as if trying to figure out why Sherlock and I arrived half an hour later after our children have arrived.<p>

Sherlock, places his hand on my lower back, playing with the beads there. "I should have brought a can of mace."

I frown. "Why?"

"Because, I am going to have to keep every single man away from you." I blush as he fiddles with the beads. "You are simply ravishing tonight."

"Sherlock, stop it. We're in public."

"Can I help it that I love my wife so much I can't keep my hands off her?"

"Sherlock!" I take ahold of his arm and move towards the entrance. "You're such a charmer."

"Sherlock? Tammy?" We turn towards Greg; he's smiling broadly, holding a glass of champagne. His brows rose. "Look at you. Do a spin for me." I roll my eyes, but I oblige him. Greg grins at me as he looks at Sherlock. "You know, you're so lucky to be married to a movie star all those years."

"See?" Sherlock says as Greg kisses me on the cheek. "I told you, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. Your word means more to me than Sherlock's, as he's my husband and his words are biased." Greg chuckles as I clear my throat. "What are you doing here? You're the guest of honor and you're hiding out."

He groans. "If I shake one more hand or hear one more word of praise, I'll go insane."

"Fine." Sherlock says. "Lestrade you've been a lousy excuse for a detective inspector, blind to the most obvious things that have been directly in front of you."

I groan and close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Sherlock."

"Not to mention, your lack of loyalty on several occasions and stupidity have always made me wonder why I've kept you around." Greg, is not taking Sherlock's words to heart, he's actually smiling a little. "However, you have been a good and loyal friend." I look up as Lestrade, surprise on his face. "The Yard has definitely lost one of the greatest men it has ever had enter its doors."

I smile at Sherlock as Greg nods. "Thank you Sherlock. Coming from you…that means a lot."

"Thanks." He abruptly changes the subject. "Have you seen Linda?"

Greg points across the room to see Linda dancing with that young man who knocked her down. "She's dancing with my nephew, Matthew Lestrade."

Sherlock frowns. "Single, boring, not used to talking to girls, terrible dancer and he's in the Military."

"There are worse things Sherlock."

"Linda is like you," he says. "she wants someone who knows how to dance. On the bright side though, he appears honest and open. Not much of a conservationist, not good, because neither is Linda." The two of them move over towards the waiter to get a drink. Matthew sticks close to her, his hand staying near her back, gently guiding her out of people's way. "He's only here on leave for a month before heading to China," he shakes his head. "so, he's not good for a short distance relationship. Distrust on both ends, who knows what's going on with your other partner."

"They're not dating Sherlock, they just met." I point out as Linda looks up and waves at us. I smile back. She hands her glass over to Matthew before bustling over to us. "What's he like Greg?"

"He's a good boy." Greg says. "My favorite nephew. If I'd had a son, I'd have wanted him to be just like him."

At that moment a man, I can't see his face yet, steps in front of Linda, startling her. He must be handsome, for I can see she's immediately attracted to him. "And who is this man, the one who's talking to her now?"

Greg frowns. "I don't know, actually. There are actually a few faces I don't recognize."

Sherlock speaks up. "Part Italian, compulsive cheat, currently single at the moment, he's been scoping out several women before settling on Linda" He glowers darkly. "Everything about him screams trouble, so I'm going to break this up."

Sherlock," I protest, but Sherlock ignores me. I apologize to Greg. "I'm sorry; I really can't bring him out in public sometimes."

Greg laughs. "I know, go on. Save me a dance!"

"If Sherlock doesn't behave, you shall have them all."

I grab my skirt and swish after Sherlock rapidly. Linda's eyes widen as she notices her father approaching. The other man turns around and I see why Linda's attracted to him. He's not as muscular as Matthew, but his build is still attractive. Dark, black hair with dark brown eyes, eyes that are so dark that they almost appear black. Sherlock stomps up to him and I grab his arm, reminding him that I'm there and he best be on his best behavior.

This man, whoever he is, meets Sherlock halfway, showing that he's not intimidated by Sherlock's glare. I haven't decided if that is or isn't a good thing. He holds out his hand and grins. "Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" Sherlock ignores his hand, but the man is undeterred. "The name's David." He reaches out and shakes Sherlock's hand firmly without even blinking. "David Adler." Sherlock's entire stance stiffens while the blood drains out of my face. "I believe you knew my mother….Irene Adler?"


	7. 7: Adler, jealousy and possession

Chapter seven: Adler, jealousy and possession

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know what held me up, outside of Sherlock's hand on my waist. "Irene Adler," Sherlock says casually. "there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. What's she doing now? Still unmarried I presume, since you mentioned her maiden name?"<p>

David nods. "Yes, she's never married. I was her 'momentary lapse in judgment,' thought she'd found love, but it didn't last. She's never let her guard down since." He reaches into his pocket and hands Sherlock his phone. "Here's a recent photo."

I peer over Sherlock's shoulder at Irene Adler. She looks the same as always. Beautiful, sexy, mysterious and her figure is perfect as always. "God, she got fat didn't she?" Sherlock says as he hands the phone back to David. "And she had surgery I see?"

"Sherlock." I bite out. "you need to-

"Oh, she's had a few surgeries; I'm surprised you could tell from the photo." David says with a smile, showing he's not offended at all. "Mother sends her regards."

"I know this is a stupid question but," I inhale. "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm replacing Lestrade on his undercover team."

Sherlock studies him. "And I daresay that's where you spend most of your time. Under cover?"

I catch Sherlock's innuendo as David shrugs. "It's work and it pays the bills." I bite back a retort about how he's following in his mother's footsteps. But it doesn't escape David's notice. "Go ahead and say it Mrs. Holmes." David says with a smile that really irritates me. I don't know if it's just me or if it's the fact that he's Irene Adler's son. "Mother says you always tell things as they are."

Sherlock frowns and shakes his head. "Not a good idea."

"Mother," Linda asks cautiously. "who was Irene Adler?"

"She was a woman," I bite out. "who she was very interested in your father at time we were dating."

Sherlock adds quietly. "There was nothing going on between us."

"So you said, but at that time, how was I supposed to know? She faked her death and you mourned her!"

"That's what I wanted everyone to believe." He explains. "I never mourned for her."

"So you've said millions of times. But pardon me if your performance was such a good job that I have some difficulty believing you some moments." I inhale, exhale and step aside. "Please excuse me, I need to get away before I say something stupid that I know that I'm going to regret."

I walk away with Sherlock beside me. "Mother?" Linda asks as she follows me. "What is it that you're not telling me? If Irene was competition, you wouldn't hate her so much."

"You're right there," I spin around and tell her Linda the truth. "that woman …was a sex worker who didn't mind using sex as excuse to get what she wanted. She even propositioned me for sex while she was propositioning your father!" Linda's eyes widen in shock. "The first time she met Sherlock she walked out into a room stark naked!"

"She also drugged me, knocked me out and I woke up in the morning wanting _you_." He wraps his arms around my waist. "Remember?"

I nod. "Yes, I also remember coming out hear her bloody text alerts. An orgasm for each text in which she was propositioning your father! Fifty-seven times! And I was almost raped because you had hidden her phone! So if I have a problem with Irene Adler or any of her offspring, you can understand why!"

Sherlock exhales and rubs my shoulder. "Tammy was jealous of Irene for the longest time, I guess she still is."

"I am not jealous!"

"Sure, I believe you." He kisses my forehead and I elbow him. "But, what you need to remember is that I married you, not Irene Adler. Not only did I marry you once, but I married you three times, and I implanted six children in your womb. That alone tells you where my devotion and heart truly lies."

I shouldn't smile, but I do. "Right. Remind me of that once in a while."

"And if you're concerned about your body," I stiffen at his words. "you look sexier than Irene Adler and you didn't need surgery to get that way."

Linda bites her lip. "So…I guess I'll avoid him."

Sherlock nods. "That would be best."

I shake my head in disagreement. "Linda, you're twenty and you've a right to see if he's the man for you."

"But if he makes you-

"His _mother _makes me uncomfortable. Just…give me some time to adjust my attitude. A few weeks or so."

"However," Sherlock says. "just so you know he's-

I place a hand over his mouth. "Shut up." He glowers at me. "Just…shut up. If Linda gets her heart broken, she can chalk it up to experience. Remember? If it wasn't for my heart being broken I'd have never fallen into your arms." I glance at Linda and smile at her. "Now, go on, back to Matthew or David, whichever one you want to be with. It is rather early to be casting one aside, for all you know, one may not be interested."

Linda's face lights up and she hugs me. "Thank you mother."

"Your mother has a warm, strong, understanding heart and a sensible head. That's the main reason why I married her." He smiles at Linda. "Go on, back to your dates for the moment. Your mother's still a little…light headed thanks to some strenuous activity we were up to."

"Why did you tell her that?" I ask as Linda smiles as she walks away.

"She already knew." I flush. "Come on, let's get a drink."

"I'm not drinking alcohol, if I do, I won't be able to stop!"

"I'll get you a 7-Up and you're going to laugh, smile and be your charming self all evening. You may dance with our sons and Greg once. But you shall dance with no one else except me for the rest of the evening."

"Really?" I tilt my head and smile up at him. "And what'll happen to me if I don't?"

Sherlock leans forward and whispers in my ear. "I'm going to passion bash the living daylights out of you as soon as we get home tonight."

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes," I hiss and I begin to flush and blush madly. "if you don't shut up, I am going to kill you."

He shakes his head. "You're not going to do that."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"Because who's going to keep you warm at night if I'm dead?" He runs his hands down my arms as he whispers in my ear. "Who's going to satisfy your needs? Who's going to put up with you and your moods? Besides, I did die on you twice and you couldn't stand it." I laugh lightly as his words ring true. "There's the Tammy I love. Now, shall we find you that drink?"

"Yes, I'd love to have a drink with you. Then, let's go talk to Matthew, I can imagine that he's feeling a little low since David entered the picture."

"Now what makes you think she's dancing with David?"

"I'm a woman."

"I've noticed."

"I know how the female mind works. Trust me; I _know _she's dancing with David. David is much more interesting and Matthew's boring."

"And which would you prefer she marry? David or Matthew?"

"Too soon to tell. I'm not betting on either man."


	8. 8: Uptown girl

Chapter eight: Uptown Girl

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>Something was going on. Father kept gloating and prodding mother during dinner. She didn't like it, so I assumed that mother had tried deducing something against father and had lost. She elbowed him for one comment and he bit her neck, causing her to jump. After dinner, he dragged her onto the dance floor and began dancing with her. My parents were good dancers, especially my mother, and father loved to show her off.<p>

"Are your parents always so…animated?" Matthew asks me as we dance together on the dance floor.

I nod. "Yes. They love each other. My father is an unusual man and my mother is a wonderful woman."

Matthew steps on my skirt. "Sorry."

I laugh. "Relax! It's ok."

"I thought I'd gotten your foot."

"Mother says that if the woman's foot gets stepped on it is not the man's fault, it is the woman's fault."

He shakes his head in wonder. "And why don't you tell me how it's your fault if I step on your foot?"

"My foot shouldn't have been there in the first place. Mother says it has to do with the art of making the man feel and look good on the dance floor. And believe me, that's a lot tougher than it sounds." The song ends and we politely clap to acknowledge the DJ. The song changes, I recognize the tune, prompting a smile from me. "Uptown Girl, I love this song."

"Good," I turn around at the sound of David's voice which is directly behind me. "I had a hunch this was your type of song."

"What?"

"Let's dance." I let out a gasp as he spun me onto the dance floor into a cha-cha.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss angrily. "Are you crazy?"

"Dancing with you." He smirks confidently. "And no, I'm very sane."

"I was dancing with Matthew!"

"I noticed. So, how'd you happen to meet soldier boy?"

"If you mean, Matthew, I met him last week."

He makes a face. "Boring. So, how did you meet?"

I glower. "He knocked me down."

"So, why don't you marry me?"

My mouth drops open in total shock and outrage. "Excuse me?"

"I know I can promise not to be abusive to you."

"You're ludicrous."

"Which, in accordance to the female language and mind, means that you like me?"

I shake my head as he spins me around on the floor, capturing me in a sweetheart wrap that crushed me against his chest. I look up to find Matthew was off the dance floor and he was conversing with my father. Father, had a pleasant look on his face, but I still noted that mother had her hand on his neck, finger ready to poke him if he spoke out of turn. Then, father saw how David and I were dancing and his eyes flashed.

"David," I ask uncomfortably. "will you get me out of this hold please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Come on Uptown girl, loosen up." He spins me around. "You're never going to get an opportunity like this. Besides, we're only dancing and I'm certain that your parents danced like this when they were young." My mouth drops open as we begin taking control over the dance floor. I stare at him in amazement as the whole moment transforms into this old time musical moment. I smile broadly as David grins. I love this song, I move in perfect sync with David's outlandish moves. In spite of everything, I am loving this moment with him. All too soon, the song comes to an end. David envelopes me in a hug. "Come on admit, you enjoyed it."

I inhale deeply before admitting. "Yes I did." His cocky smile prompts me to speak what's on my mind. "But," I push him aside. "I'm going to be honest with you David. I don't know…what you're looking for but, I can't give it to you. If I'm being assumptive in guessing that you want more than friendship,"

"I do."

"I'm going to turn you down and say I cannot even give you friendship."

He frowns. "I don't see why you can't even give me that."

"Because….I won't stand by and torment my mother because of your mother." His eyes narrow. "I won't do that to her."

"You can't be put off by my last name." He says to me bluntly. "What if my name wasn't Adler? Just pretend for a moment."

"I am pretending, and your mother is just one thing that isn't going in your favor. You're not…serious enough for me."

He laughs. "Serious? Why would you want serious?"

"Because if I'm going to give my heart to someone I'd rather it be someone isn't constantly playing games with my heart and head!" The smile slides off his face. "I'm sorry, I'm like my mother. I want someone who I can depend on, someone who decided I was worth waiting for."

"You're speaking sexually I presume in that last phrase?" I nod and flush crimson at his blunt and casual words. He's silent for a while before nodding. "I see what you mean, no, I'm not a virgin. But if you want serious, I'll give you serious, just let me prove it to you."

"No. I won't change my mind, no matter how persuasive you can try to be." I shake his hand. "It was fun for a moment David, but that's all it could ever be David. A moment, and moments aren't enough."

David snaps his finger. "There. We just had a moment." He snaps his finger again. "Another!" Snap! "And another! Face it, life is full of moments but how they all stack up in the end is how it counts."

I shake my head and walk away. "I'm not talking to anymore at this subject. Since the chances of our seeing each other again is so remote, I'd prefer not to leave it on an argument."

"One thing Uptown Girl, make sure that your heart knows why you're giving me up. Make sure it's because of what _you _want." Something in his words causes me to pause. "Because for all you know, you could be walking away from the greatest thing that could have happened to you."

I turn around. "Or," I glance over my shoulder at Matthew. "I could be walking towards the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

He shakes his head. "You want safe. Just so you know….safe doesn't always mean that it's right." I glower at him as he smirks. But that smirk fades as he looks over my shoulder. "You might want to go check on your mother, she looks sick."

I turn around and look to see that sure enough, mother's face is greyish. She's holding a Sprite and looking rather ill. I hurry towards her just as she grabs onto the back of a chair for support. "Mother," I call as I stand beside her. "are you all right?"

"Yeah." She brushes me off weakly. "I'm just feeling a little….sick."

As those last words depart her mouth, mother drops the Sprite and takes off running towards the bathroom. I look towards father, who's already noticed her running and he takes off after her. I follow after mother; our flight alerts the rest of the family. The boys thunder after me and it's like we're leading a parade.

Mother heads into the bathroom; father follows after her, causing some loud shrieks, before he backtracks. "Linda, go check on her."

I nod. "And get the boys out of here, mom's going to feel embarrassed enough as it is." I hurry into the bathroom, hearing mom vomiting loudly. I step back out of the bathroom. "Dad, could I use your handkerchief?"

"Yes." He thrusts it at me. "Now, go help your mother.

I take it, hurry back in, and dampen it as mother comes out, her face damp with sweat but the color has come back into her cheeks. "Here you go."

I press it against her forehead and she shudders. "I remember there was a time when I was helping you like this."

I chuckle. "And now it's time for me to pay you back. What happened?"

"I don't know." She groans. "I just felt really nauseous all of a sudden. The soda didn't help me any." She washes her hands. "And my sudden exit caused the entire Holmes clan to parade after me. Your father got a little farther than most men." I chuckle quietly. "Honestly! Has he forgotten that there are _two _types of bathrooms and one of them is forbidden?"

"He was worried, you did not look good."

"I don't look good now." She inhales, dampens father's handkerchief, places it on her neck and straightens her shoulders. "I better get out there." Mother heads on out, the moment she exits the door, father pulls her into his arms. "Easy, I might hurl on you."

He laughs softly. "Won't be the first time. How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous still, but I'm fine."

"You're going home."

"No."

"Yes, I'll make our excuses to Greg."

"No! This is a one night only event and I won't miss it."

"And I made an appointment with John for you tomorrow."

"You what!?"

I hold my breath as father takes in mother's anger. "Now, dearest-

"Don't call me that."

"Tammy, dearest, you're throwing up, you've been moody and your temperament's been out of sorts. I'm having John check on you to make sure everything's all right."

"I'm not going Sherlock."

"Oh yes you are."

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I am not going to a hospital!" However, the spark in father's eyes tells me that mother is going to be going to a hospital.

I smile. "I'll let you two sort this out between the two of you." The two of them are in a heated argument, so I'm able to make it back to the room. I spot Matthew and walk up towards him. "Hello, sorry about that."

He turns and smiles at me. "Oh, that's ok. Is your mother all right?"

"Yes. She's feeling a little sick. But she's arguing with father again, so I'm certain she's on the mend." I can feel David eyeing me across the room. I take David's arm. "Shall we dance? I'm so sorry about David, I don't know why he's so rude."

"Have you known him long?"

"Three hours."

Matthew shrugs. "Maybe he's jealous."

"Well, he has nothing to be jealous about. I've told him, I'm not interested." Matthew relaxes as he pulls me into his arms. "So, shall we enjoy the rest of the evening?"

"Is there a chance of us exchanging numbers before we go?"

I smile broadly and nod. "There is definitely a very good chance."


	9. 9: Two bouquets of roses

Chapter nine: Two bouquets of roses

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>"It's too early." I grumble as Sherlock wraps my scarf around my neck.<p>

"John's seeing you first of all," he says brightly. "I got you the first appointment available. So, you'll be back here in an hour." He pulls me close and kisses me on the mouth, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I pull away as his hands cup my breasts. He pouts. "Hurry back."

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately," I smile as I straighten my coat. "but you're being very handsy."

"Your fault." He kisses me one more time before opening the door for me. "Hurry back."

"I've got some shopping to do." I remind him.

"I can get it done for you." He reaches into my coat pocket and pulls out the list. He studies it. "Moderately simple list."

"Make sure you get everything on the list."

"I will. Hey," he pulls me close and whispers in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I wave at him as I scurry down the steps into the waiting taxi. In spite of everything yesterday, today was a beautiful day.

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I smile brightly as I sit down to eat my peanut butter toast. "Someone's in a good mood." John teases. "She's glowing."<p>

"Shut up John." William says.

"So Linda," Sherlock asks me in a much more polite tone. "is Matthew taking you out anywhere?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Alexander glances at me. "He didn't ask you out on a date?"

"No, not yet." I take another bite out of my toast. "But I think he's planning to do so in the near future."

"Good."

At that moment Father comes in carrying an armload of groceries. "Scott, Alexander," he deposits them on the counter. "put these away."

William frowns. "Where's mother?"

"I set her up with a doctor's appointment." He goes straight to his chair, picking up the newspaper. He glances at the clock. "The exam should be over, she should be back soon."

"Was mother all right?" Sherlock asks. "She didn't look so good for a while."

"Her stomach was upset, probably due to that Chinese eggroll she had with ketchup earlier. When your mother was pregnant, her eating habits were ridiculous." He shuddered in horror. "William, you were the worst, I'll never forget that mango ice cream and pickles." Everyone made sounds of disgust. "She keeps some of her atrocious eating habits."

The doorbell rings and Sherlock stands up. "I'll get it."

I glance at father. "You don't think there's anything serious with mother? Something other than an upset stomach?"

He doesn't look up from his newspaper. "Your mother is going on 45 and by her standards, she's going on 50. She always was such a dramatic emotional person. She's fine, she's just….reacting to her becoming of age. I hear it's a normal thing for women to go through."

"Oh Linda," Sherlock come running up the stairs. He holds out a long box. "From the florist, for you!"

Father drops his newspaper and glowers at the box as if he could magically cause it to burst into flames. "What? Who'd be sending me flowers?"

"Maybe you made a bigger impression than you realize." He says as he hands me the box.

I reach for the card first and open it. _Thank you for an enjoyable evening. Matthew. _I smile fondly as I tuck the card back into the envelope. "They're from Matthew."

All the guys let out a loud whoop and a cheer as I open up the box. It was a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. I smile as I inhale them deeply. "What a lovely bouquet." I glance at father. "I don't suppose you know the…language of roses do you?"

"Of course I do. Thanks to Irene Adler."

"What do these mean?"

"Six roses," Father says. "indicate a need to be loved or cherished. A yellow rose with a red tip indicates friendship and….falling in love." He snaps the last part out just as the doorbell rings. "What now?"

John laughs and runs down the stairs. "I'll get it!"

Scott peers out the window. "It's another florist!"

I groan and look to dad. "Please say you bought mother roses."

He glowers at me. "Why should I do that? I only buy her roses for special occasions. If I bought it every time I had a whim, she'd think I was up to something!"

"Oh Linda!" John calls as he runs up the stairs. "It's for you!"

I groan. "Now who is giving me roses?"

Alexander shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe David?"

"No." I shook my head. "I told him yesterday that I didn't want anything to do with him."

Father frowns. "Why?"

"He's not my type, he's not…serious enough for me."

Sherlock shakes his head. "You should see him undercover; he's one of the most serious men on a case."

"But…he's too flirty and I wouldn't be able to trust him."

John hands me the long package and I open the box, desperately wishing mother was here. _Hey, I just met you, _I drop the lid on the box, surprised to hear it singing out to me. I look around the room to find everyone staring at me and the singing box in surprise. Father gives me a curt nod and I open the box again. _Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. _The box continues singing as I set the lid aside. The bouquet is magnificent, multi colored._ But here's my number, so call me maybe. _Sure enough, there's a card with a number on it. There is no name, but I'm fairly certain I know who it's from. _It's hard to look back, at you baby._ I'm familiar with the song; it's being covered by the Anthem Lights though. It's edited of course to fit into the record._ So here's my number._

I look at dad as I pull out the roses. "What….do these roses mean?"

He glowers. "Thirteen it means you've got a secret admirer, but not so secret since he obviously sent you his phone number. Deep red means unconscious beauty. White, you know purity and innocence. But it can also mean silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, youthfulness, 'I am worthy of you' and heavenly. Yellow with red tip, you already know, the coral roses mean desire." My heart jumps in my throat at those words. "Purple means enchantment and the blue signifies the unattainable and the impossible. He left only one red rose which means….I love you." The blood drains out of my face. "They're all thorn less so it was …love at first sight for…him."

I sink down into a chair. "Wow."

"I'll say!" Sherlock says with a laugh. "Matthew's got competition! He's going to have to work harder to top that."

"No." I shake my head. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"Why not?"

"Your sister has said that he's not serious. And he's not; he's a compulsive cheat and philanderer."

"Aww come on, everything about that bouquet shouts serious!" Sherlock says. "He's actually a really great guy dad. And he takes his work seriously; he has a great sense of humor."

"Well, he's not good enough for Linda." Father says firmly. "And if your sister wants nothing to do with him, then you should support her decision."

I reach for the card and open it. _Linda, if you want serious, I can be serious. From David. P.S. Don't believe me? Ask your father about the roses and their meanings. _I bite my lip as I look at his phone number. Do I call him or not? I don't know. I look towards father as he stands up. "Should I…call him and thank him for the roses?"

He frowns. "If you want to tell him off in the process, I should say yes. If you're simply thanking him, then I'd say no. your third option is to talk to your mother about it."

"No. I don't want to talk to him with mother."

Father glowers. "That was the past Linda, your mother will reconcile with it." A door opens and father stands up. "Tammy's back." All of us exhale and look around the room. "I see that the room looks nice and clean for your mother's return."

All of us sheepishly look around. All of us had gotten up at different times so we'd all eaten breakfast at different time schedules. The kitchen was a mess again. All of us, who were done, moved to get the kitchen straightened up.

Mother pushed the door open and entered without a word. She stood there for a moment, surveying the room. "Hello dearest." Father says as he moves towards mother and pulls her into a hug. He plants a kiss on the side of her neck. "How did the exam go?"

Mother breaks away and I get a quick glance at her face. Something is disturbing her, very much. Her eyes are flashing with anger, fear and her shoulders are shaking. Before father or anyone else has a chance to respond, mother brings her fist back and punches father hard in the jaw!


	10. 10: Tammy's shocking surprise

Chapter ten: Tammy's shocking surprise

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>Father stumbles backwards holding onto his jaw in stunned surprise. Mother, she is the image of furious as she slams her elbow into his stomach, causing him to double over! "You," she spits out with so much venom that everyone draws in a collective breath. "keep your hands off me."<p>

Father, I'm sure now, is wracking his brain for any crimes that he may have committed. "Tammy," father gasps out tightly, a tinge of worry painting his words. "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She shrieks. "I am never letting you touch me again William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Not after what you did to me! Keep your hands off me!"

Mother stomps towards their bedroom. "What did I do?" Father asks. "Considering this is the first time I've seen you since I sent you off to see John, I believe I'm entitled to an explanation."

She stops, turns on her heel and shouts. "I'm pregnant!" Everyone gasps and father's mouth falls open and his eyes bulge out in shock. "Thanks to you!" Mother spins around and slams the bedroom door shut.

Everyone stands there in shock, father, isn't blinking. He's completely frozen in place. But after a moment, he blinks rapidly, shaking the shock off. "I see." He inhales, exhales and then moves towards the kitchen. "All right….you guys go on, do your thing, I need to talk to Tammy alone."

"How?" Sherlock asks. "How can mother be pregnant? I thought the doctors said that she couldn't-

"She shouldn't be pregnant, but…if John says she is, then she is." Father says as he pulls out a hot chocolate packet. "But then it makes sense for her mood swings. Doctors have been wrong from time to time." He smirks slightly. "I should have known. Your mother is too lively and young to stop having children."

"But still," Sherlock says cautiously. "you two must have been going at it-

"I will not discuss my sex life with my children. What I do with your mother is none of your business." All of us choke and chuckle quietly at our father's bland statement. "Besides, if you did know what I did with her half the time, ou'd be properly horrified. Now, all of you, out."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I am going to make her a hot chocolate, unlock the door and talk with her."

Scott frowns. "I don't think that's a good idea Dad."

"I've been married to your mother for twenty-years."

"Legally eighteen." Alexander adds. "You were absent for two."

Father glowers at him. "I know what's going on inside her head. She's in bed, in one of my shirts, feeling miserable now." I walk over to my bouquet from David and hand the single red rose to father. He frowns. "This was yours."

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."

Father shakes his head. "Thank you but, as I said before, your mother would know I was up to something. The moment I walk in, she is going to sit up in bed, start crying and ask me to forgive her."

John snorts. "No way."

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I was pregnant. HOW COULD I BE PREGNANT!? I was 44! Women my age shouldn't be pregnant! I should be a grandmother by now! But now, I was going to be having another baby. When John told me, I wound up falling to the floor in shock. Then, I sat in the taxi in complete shock, wondering how I was going to deal with this. Then, I saw Sherlock and….I just lost it. I actually punched him in the face! I couldn't believe I'd done that.<p>

I flipped onto my back, sniffling back the tears that wanted to fall. I pull the shirt back down around me as I run my hand over my stomach. I inhale as I think about how I punched Sherlock in jaw. It was and it wasn't his fault that I was in this condition. But, I was so upset, frightened and shocked about this that I just exploded all over him.

The door knob clicked and I looked over as Sherlock opened the door. I could see a faint bruise on his jaw from where I'd hit him. In his hand, he held a mug of cocoa for me. "Hey," he said softly as he closed the door behind himself. "I thought you might need this." My lips trembled and the tears began to break free. I began crying. Sherlock put the cocoa to the side and pulled me into his arms. "Shh," he said gently. "easy."

"I hit you!"

"I'm fine." He assured me, pressing a kiss to my brow.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, honest Tammy. Now, I need you to calm down and breathe easy." I sniffled loudly and he pulled away from me. He handed me the tissue box and I wiped my eyes, all the while under his perceptive eyes. He kicked off his shoes, removed his coat and crawled under the covers with me. He wrapped one arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "Now, that you're somewhat calm, why don't you tell me…what's troubling you?"

"I'm 44!" I wail as I take the cocoa he's handed to me. "I should be a grandmother! Not a mother!" I set the cocoa on my nightstand and glower. "What are people going to say? John was already having a hard time to keep from laughing at me!"

"John always was an idiot."

"What if I get mistaken for the child's grandmother instead of their mother?"

"What if a bomb falls on us and we die this instant?" I glower at him. Sherlock reaches up and tenderly strokes my cheek. "Hey, you knew you were in for a crazy ride when you married me the first two times. This is just another part of the road."

"I feel foolish. The magazines are going to have a field day when I begin showing."

"Ignore them, I'm sure I can have it arranged that you're allowed your privacy." He runs his hand down my neck, down my throat, between my breasts and down to my stomach. "And you're not too old, you're perfect, just the way you are." He shakes his head and exhales as he finds the small lump. "You know….you looked lovely on our wedding days and I adored you madly. But for me, you're the most beautiful and radiant to me, when you're pregnant." I bite my lip as he leans forward and kisses my neck, just below my earlobe.

"I-I," I struggle to collect a breath. Damn him and those kisses! They're always distracting me! "I look terrible most of the time."

"You look the most beautiful then because you're not trying to look beautiful. You're unconsciously beautiful. You're a very special woman and I'm glad that I married you." He chuckles quietly. "Marrying you was the smartest thing I ever did."

I can't help but smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leans over and kisses me with all the passion that got me into this situation in the first place. After enjoying his attention for a few minutes, I pull away. "Now," he runs his hand down my cheek. "why don't you take a nap and we'll go out to dinner tonight and celebrate?"

"Will you stay with me?"

He rolls out of bed as he removes his shirt. "Do I look like I was planning on going anywhere?"

I laugh. "No."

He stands up and begins to shed his pants. "So, what are we having? A boy or girl?"

I sip my cocoa. "I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough for John to tell me. I'm afraid I freaked him out."

Sherlock pulls his phone out, texting John as he crawls under the covers with me. "Doesn't matter, he doesn't mind after putting up with me for so many years. Besides, he's a father too remember?" I nod as Sherlock exhales. "You know, I'm rather excited for this one to be born."

I laugh. "Naturally, to show the world that the great Sherlock Holmes can cause his infertile wife to become pregnant at the age of 44. Doctors around the world are going to be asking how you managed it."

He snorts. "I just have a wife that can't say no."

"Sherlock," I whisper. "what if I loose this one, like I lost Elise?"

"You _never _lost Elise. She was stolen from us and murdered. It wasn't your fault." He tilts my face up. "Hey, now, we've got another one on the way. If it's a girl, it'll be a second chance for us." His phone goes off and he glances at it, his brows knit together. He glances down at me. "I don't suppose you'd like to know that you're having twin girls…right?"


	11. 11: You love love

Chapter eleven: You love love

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed looking at the phone and David's number. What was I to do? If I call him, then I'm opening up a window of conversation. My instinct tells me that he isn't going to be put off so easy. I could avoid him; give him a true definition of my feelings.<p>

My bedroom door opens I look up as mother walks into the room. She smiles broadly as she approaches me. "I'm sorry about my explosion earlier. I was just so…shocked."

"I understand." I laugh as I stand up and hug her. "Congratulations."

"Double congratulations." Mother's voice is tired, but happy. "Your father got me pregnant with twin girls."

"Hurrah for dad!" I laugh at the expression on her face. "Wonderful! I've always wanted sisters."

"So sorry that I'm giving you your sisters so young in life, I haven't decided if it's my or your father's fault yet. But I shall have several long months to think about it. All of us are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate my unfortunate state."

I laugh. "You're happy and you know. I hope you'll have many more."

Mom glowers at me. "Don't you go saying things like that! I've had six children already and frankly, the way your father is, it's a wonder he hasn't killed me yet!" She shakes her head. "Why are we talking like this? It's supposed to be the mother to daughter talk, not daughter to mother talk. Now," She sits on the edge of the bed. "I saw the roses from Matthew and David. They were quite lovely."

I nod. "Yes."

"Your father only bought me roses once when we were courting, but that was to show up Uncle Mycroft. And it worked, but he only got me roses sincerely when he forgot our anniversary the first time." I roll my eyes. "I love roses, but I realize now that I can't stand it when Sherlock gives me roses. There's always a motive behind them and I don't always understand why." Her eyes narrow. "Why are you holding onto David's number? Have you called him yet?"

"No and…I'm not going to."

"Then why are you holding onto his number?"

I see what father meant when he said mother evolves into fifty different women when she's pregnant. He says that he's got a name for every personality of hers. At this moment, she's evolved into Tess from Touched by an angel, except way pushier. "I-I'm just deciding on….how to turn David off for good."

"You could tell him you and Matthew are engaged."

"No good," I shake my head. "he knows that last night was our second time meeting." I bite my lip. "He proposed to me."

Mother bolts upright. "What?! Matthew proposed to you?"

"No!" I shake my head. "David did. But he wasn't serious, he was just…joking."

Mother exhales. "Linda, I'm pregnant. Please, phrase things a little better."

I laugh. "I'm sorry. Father says you tend to be a little…moody when you're pregnant."

"I know for a fact that he said something other than that, but I'll buy it for now. So, have you called David?"

"No."

"And…why on earth not? If I got a thing of roses like that from your father, I'd have called him immediately." I'm silent as I try to figure out how to respond. Mother exhales. "Oh, I see."

She takes my phone and David's number from my hands. I stare at her as she punches in the numbers. "Mother…what are you doing?"

She doesn't answer. She crosses her arms and looks upwards at the ceiling. Her eyes narrow and she glowers. "Don't you uptown girl me!" I laugh, imagining the shock on David's face when he realized it was mother and not me on the other end of the phone. "Shut up and listen to me! I still and will always think your mother is the definition of an adder," she frowns. "glad we think on the same level then. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! I know I called you but you don't argue with a pregnant woman! You don't argue with Mrs. Holmes either! Look, if you want an equal shot with Linda you will shut your mouth and listen to me! Honestly! You better be sorry. Now, I don't like your mother, I loathe her and for a penny I'd punch her lights out. But if you're serious about my daughter, I'm just saying you have full permission to chase after her!" I spin around and stare at mother in shock. "Yes, she's right here. She says she wants nothing to do with you. But then she's been sitting up here staring at your phone number for almost four hours."

"Mother!"

"She's got her father's tongue, my temper and I know her well enough. Yes. Don't thank me yet! Personally, I'm betting on Matthew." Mother glowers at my phone. "Oh, you are an arrogant young man." She snorts and hands me the phone. "Here he is." I take the phone as mother stomps over to the door. "Tell him off, talk to him, I don't care! Do whatever you want and stop using me as an excuse!"

She slams the door leaving me there holding onto my phone. I hold it up to my ear. _Linda? Can you hear me?_

I exhale as I sink onto the bed. "Yes."

David laughsnervously. _Good. For a moment I thought you'd died of embarrassment. _I laugh lightly. _Your mother, wow! She's a….firecracker._

I shake my head. "She's wonderful. But…she just found out that she was pregnant a few hours ago."

_Oh, so that explains why she just tore into me for no reason. _

"Well, you did call her uptown girl. How'd you know it was my number?

_I've actually got your phone number._

"How?"

_Sherlock. _I let out a quiet growl. _I really would have preferred that you called me first. So, _David lets out a long breath. _would you like to go out with me sometime?_

My phone beeps, letting me know that I've got another call coming in. I glance at the phone. "Uhh, David, can you hold on for a minute? I've got another call coming in."

_Sure thing._

I answer my call. "Hello?"

_Hi Linda, _my jaw drops as I hear Matthew's voice on the other line. _It's me._

"Hi Matthew." I stutter slightly as my face flushes red. "How nice to hear from you again."

_You too. Listen….uhm, I was wondering….would you…like to go…bowling tonight?_

My heart stops as I look down at my phone. I've got two men on the line and I can't think of a coherent thought. Then, I remember a fact which gives me time to think. "I'd love to David, but we just found out that mother's pregnant."

_Pregnant? _David doesn't even bother to hide his surprise. _At her age?_

"Yes. All of us are going out to dinner tonight."

_Oh._

"But, we could do it some other time. I like bowling; I'm not very good at it though."

He laughs. _Ok, how about….Monday?_

"I have a self-defense class from 3-5. So, it would have to be an hour before or after those times."

_Perfect! I'll see you then._

"Ok, the address is 221B Baker street." Someone knocks on my door. "Come in!" I call as I stand up as father comes in. he draws his hand across his throat, signaling that I need to cut the call short. "Matthew, I've got to go, something's going on."

_All right. Goodbye._

"Goodbye." I end his call and answer David. "Hello?" No answer. "David?"

"He's downstairs." Father says as he points towards the door. "He's waiting in Scott and Alexander's flat."

My mouth drops. "What? I was just talking to him on the phone."

"He says he was in the area and since you were taking so long, he decided to pop in."

"I'm sorry; I'll get rid of him."

"Please do."

I hurry downstairs. When Mrs. Hudson passed away, she left the whole flat to my parents. Scott and Alexander shared the lower flat. John and William got the flat which my mother had lived in. mother had enough money to have a third floor added. Sherlock and I had that flat; it was the largest so we had plenty of room. I'm sure mom is contemplating where to put the twin girls when they arrive.

I push the door open to Scott and Alexander's flat to find David standing there. He looks nothing like I expected him to be. He'd given every impression of a man who cared about his appearance. Was I wrong! His dark hair was a mess; he was wearing a T-shirt that he's had for several years. He was wearing jean that were faded and I could tell that they weren't faded when he bought them.

He smiles sheepishly and holds up his hand. "Hallo."

I frown. "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking so long that I decided to swing on in and see what was taking you so long to get back to me. After all, minutes aren't cheap."

"Glad to know you think of your phone."

"Why talk to someone on the phone when you can talk to them face to face? So, what did Matthew want?"

I arch my brows at him. "What makes you think I was talking to Matthew?"

"Just an observation of the female race."

I exhale. "He asked me to go bowling tomorrow and I told him yes."

He studies me for a moment before saying slowly. "I don't suppose you happened to agree to tomorrow as opposed to today because you were leaving it open for me?"

I shake my head. "No! David," I shake my head and groan. "listen."

"I'm all ears." I fight back a smile as he steps towards me. "Your mother gave me her blessing….in a loud kind of way. What's holding you back?"

"The thing is David; you love love, more than you love me."

He frowns. "What the Hell am I supposed to make of that?"

I smirk and walk away. "I take after my mother in some ways. That's the only clue I'm going to give you. When you figure it out, let me know. Please go."


	12. 12: You light up my life

Chapter twelve: You light up my life

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I drew my coat tighter around me as Sherlock helped me out of the taxi. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"I'm positive." He wraps his arm around my waist. "You haven't been down here in years."

I shrug. "Why do I have bad feeling about this?"

"You're wearing that purple dress aren't you?" Sherlock asks. "The one when you told me that you were expecting Scott and alexander?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's the only dress that fits me."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "You're silly."

He places his hands on my shoulders and pulls me forward to kiss me. John lets out a loud whistle as he passes us by. "Honestly! Why don't you two just go back home and see if you can make triplets?"

Sherlock glowers at John. "Suppose I knock your head off your shoulders?"

Linda gives John a shove. "Good idea. I'll vouch that it was an accident." She smiles as she brushes her hair back from her eyes. "He's just jealous because he's not going to be the baby anymore." She continues down the steps. "Go ahead, you've got a few seconds, so take it!"

"Linda, we are not," and I get cut off as Sherlock kisses me. I groan as he grips me tightly, working his mouth against me until one of the kids slam the taxi door closed. I pull away and shiver, vexed to find myself crumpling his coat lapels in my hands again. "idiot."

Sherlock laughs. "Is that all you have to say? You are clinging to me in public." He whispers in my ear. "You…are going to be sore tomorrow morning."

I smack him before moving towards the club door. "Shut up Sherlock." I turn my attention to Linda. "So, how did things go?"

She frowns slightly. "Fine, I'm going bowling with Matthew tomorrow."

I smile. "That's good. What about David?"

Linda glances away. "I told him that I believe he loves love more than he loves me. So I told him that I didn't want anything to do with him."

"And it was completely your decision?" she nods. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know."

Sherlock pulls on my arm. "Mrs. Holmes, we are having dinner out to celebrate your miraculous pregnancy. Granted, it wouldn't have happened without a bit of help on my part. Can we please leave the family questioning off for a few hours please?"

I nod as I murmur. "All right Mr. Holmes. Whatever you wish." A few members recognize me and don't hesitate in welcoming me. However, everyone notices Sherlock. I smirk. "Again, I'm the picture frame on the Mona Lisa."

Sherlock snorts as he reaches for my coat. "Shut up." His fingers brush my neck in that familiar style. He pauses and I can feel his eyes running all over me. I turn towards him as he studies me solemnly. "I never realizes a dress could create a mixture of such interesting emotions."

I hesitate as I realize that this dress, while it reminded me of my announcing to Sherlock that I was pregnant with twins; it served to remind him that I'd been raped without him able to do anything. I stretch up onto my toes and kiss him softly. I pull away and smile at him. "Let's create a new memory Mr. Holmes."

He nods as he slides his hand across my lower back to grip my waist tightly as we make our way to the reserved table. The club hasn't really changed much. It was still a family friendly, classic environment. It was beautiful still. Sherlock helped me into my seat, pressing a kiss on the back of my neck as he helps me into my chair. I shiver and flush red at his actions. He then turns towards the children. "You guys are going to have to go home alone." My face gets redder. "I promised your mother something about sixteen years ago and it's time I fulfill it."

Embarrassment wanes to curiosity. "What is it Sherlock?"

He shakes his head before kissing my cheek. "You'll see. Now, I'll be back in a moment. You stay here."

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>John is the first to ask as soon as father is out of earshot. "What is he talking about?"<p>

Mother reaches for her glass of water. "I honestly don't know. Your father remembers some of the most insignificantly important things that really come back and smacks me in the face." She studies the menu. "You all should look at what you're ordering."

"Do we have to pay?" Alexander asks. Since all of us kids were old enough to get jobs, we all paid for our own meals and clothes.

She shakes her head. "I own the restaurant."

Alexander nods. "Good to know."

John asks. "So, does that mean we can order anything on the menu?"

Mother shoots him a warning. "Within reason. No wine for anyone except for Sherlock and Linda."

Scott reminds mother. "You do know that we are old enough to drink wine."

"In London, yes, but over in America the legal age is 21 and personally, I think that's a little bit too young. You may each have a sip out of your father's glass though." At that moment Debbie Boone's voice fills the room singing 'You light up my life.' Mother smiles. "Oh, I love this song. Where is your father?"

As she looks around, the lights dim and a sole spotlight shines down on mother. She covered her mouth as her cheeks blossomed red as the audience applauded for her. Father approached her, smoothing his coat into place with one hand before extending his hand towards her. Mother stands up and accepts his hand.

I shake my head as father kisses mother's cheek before moving her around the dance floor. Mother looks positively radiant as she dances so gracefully around the floor with father. He's beaming with pride as he turns mother into a triple spin. Father secretly loved dancing, he never spread it around. But tonight was a special occasion and he always made sure each special occasion had a moment with mother being on display.

Of all the moments throughout the years I'd seen father surprise mother with, this was one of the most endearing, beautiful moments I'd been privileged to view. Mother was a wonderful dancer, I'd never realized how wonderful. Sure, she'd insisted on teaching all of us to dance, but she never really had an opportunity to show off. Father, he was really, really good and I wished he'd dance more often. As the song ended, he spun her around several times before dipping her backwards and kissing her deeply. He doesn't break the kiss as he runs one hand under her legs, lifting her up bridal style.

I stand up and applaud loudly as mother wraps her arms around his neck. A few lights flash, telling us that people have captured Sherlock Holmes having a tender moment with his loving wife. I shake my head as tears well up in my eyes. Mother, as sensitive as she is, is often opposed to showing her emotions except for tonight. She keeps father's face captured in her hands. Slowly, they pull apart and whisper something to each other as father places her back onto the ground.

As they walk towards the dance floor, father and mother's expressions change. Father looks slightly upset, but calculating and mother looks slightly confused. It's at that moment I feel a hand on my shoulder and whirl around to see David standing there!


	13. 13: Love is forever

Chapter thirteen: Love is forever

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you-<p>

But David isn't looking at me; he is looking directly behind Mother and Father. Suddenly, David runs onto the stage, heading towards a couple at the back of the club. Father turns and glowers at David as he flies by! Suddenly, a man jumps up from his chair and bolts towards the exit! All of the Holmes men jump up from their seats and head for whomever it is David is chasing. David lunges and tackles the man from behind!

The club is an uproar as David and the suspect are wrestling. The man pulls out a knife, which David easily knocks out of his hand. The suspect is cursing up a storm as David pulls him up from the ground to only send him back down with another punch! Sherlock and Father grab ahold of the flailing suspect as David read him his rights before slapping on a set of handcuffs on the man.

David escorts him out of the club, with Father, Sherlock and I following. I can hear that Mother is trying to get the club back under control. "So, what was that all about?" Sherlock asks. "You did wreck the place."

David exhales. "Elkridge Carter wanted for embezzlement and several charges of sexual assault."

Father glowers at him. "And you had to do this tonight of all nights?"

David smiles broadly. "Sorry sir, but you know how it goes. I hate letting these guys get away and I had no idea you guys were celebrating down here. Oh, and congratulations to you and Mrs. Holmes. Are you having a boy or girl?"

Father glowers at him. "Twin girls."

He glances at me. "That's good, two more beautiful girls to have around the house…. in case one leaves." The police car pulls up and two officers, Kelly and Landon jump out of the car. David opens the door and gets the suspect inside the car. "Here he is, I've read him his rights and the charges against him. I'll make out a report later." He turns back towards us. "Right now, I could use a drink." I can feel him studying me. "And I don't suppose I could have one dance with you before I go?" I glance up at him. "That is if your Father has no objections."

"My daughters objections are the only ones you have to worry about." Father bites out. "If I need to get involved she will let me know." I clear my throat and look down. "I believe we're making this awkward for Linda."

"No," I clear my throat. "I-I'm fine. I have no objections to…one dance."

David takes my arm as we enter back into the dining room part of the club. Mother is standing at the microphone, holding some sheet music in front of her. Father shakes his head. "I can't leave that woman alone for a minute in a place like this without her winding up in front of an audience."

I smile as he sits down. I would have joined him, had David not taken a hold of my hand. "Hey, how about that dance?"

I blink. "Now?"

A sultry, rhumba tune fills the club. David shrugs out of his coat and hands it to Sherlock. "Why not? I don't have long and there's no time like the present."

"Can you dance?" I ask as he pulls me onto the dance floor.

He shrugs. "Not really, but it is your job to follow." His eyes spark mischievously. "So, follow me."

My heart begins to pound in time with the slow music, and then Mother begins singing sensually. _There's a quiet storm, I feel it in the air tonight._ David pulls me flush against his body, his legs brushing the inside of my legs. I try to remain unaffected, but this is the rhumba, the dance of love. It is a very intimate, romantic and close. _And the hunger's strong; can you feel it in the air tonight? _I close my eyes, why did Mother have to pick this song to sing? It was like a trap that I couldn't get out of. We were the only couples on the dance floor, so I couldn't cause a scene._ We've been here before, played this scene a thousand times. _David moves to rest his cheek alongside mine. _But this is so much more, the perfect kiss, a perfect crime. _

David turns me around in a walk, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time. His dark eyes are penetrating like my Father's at times. _It's the sweetest surrender when love takes control. This is everything I want in love! _Suddenly, he spins me around three times before pulling me back against his chest. _Love is forever, _I close my eyes, hoping and praying for this song to end. Heat floods my body every time his upper leg flushes against my leg. Our steps aren't very big, so there isn't much space between us._ love is for always. Love is the light I see shining in your eyes._

David switches from Rhumba to Argentine Tango. I force myself not to think, for there is no timing to Argentine Tango, I have to follow David and whatever timing he chooses. He chooses to take the more intimate dance hold. His arm is completely around my waist, holding me flush against his chest. I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder. His other arm is down on his side, holding my arm down alongside his thigh.

_And it's sensual, _he pauses, running his hand up my side, towards my breast, but he wisely chooses to go for my arm. _so excited by your warm caress. And it's sexual, _he suddenly grabs ahold of my hip and I grab his hand, shooting him a warning look. He merely smiles and brings my leg up and around to drape over the back of his knee. I relax, it's a dance move, nothing more, the music must be getting to my head. _ when I hear you tell me yes. Slowly, you take me where I've never dared. _Suddenly he spins me free, advancing towards me with such a look in his eyes that I am frightened suddenly. I turn to head off the dance floor. _Only desire is there! _He grabs ahold of my wrist and spins me back towards him. _Love is forever, love is for always. _He switches back into that close Rhumba position, not granting me any distance. I can't protest, because I don't want to make a scene. _Love is the light I see shining in your eyes! Love is forever! Love is for always! _His hand slides down from my waist to press into my lower back, just above my hips, pressing my lower body against him deeper._ Love is the rapture that I feel with you tonight! Love is forever with you._

We continue dancing, holding each other closely and tight. I hate to admit it, no matter how uncomfortable I feel, our moves are completely appropriate for this song. I do like dancing with David, but the music is driving me insane. Father had called Mother a siren on many occasions and I never had believed it until now. Her voice was so sensuous it was almost enough to make me believe that I was in love with David.

David spins me around so my back is pressed against his chest. He takes my left hand in his right arm, capturing me in a semi-sweetheart position. _Love is forever. Love is for always. Love is the rapture that I feel with you tonight._ I bring my arm up in a slow arch, draping it around his neck._ Love is forever with you._ David stops moving as he brings his hand up my back. I shiver at the contact._ Sensual, sexual, physical, _Mother's chant is enough to almost make me let out a cry of sheer pleasure._ beautiful, mystical, magical. Love is forever! _David leans forward and presses a kiss to my neck and I can't keep the moan at bay any longer. I feel as if I'm going to drown right here and now.

The sound of the audience applauding pulls us out of this dream world. David steps aside and pulls me into a clumsy bow. He doesn't give me much time to wake up before he grabs my arm and tightly pulls me towards the exit. I blink as he pulls me outside; it's cold so it's an instant slap across my face.

I open my mouth just as David's arms got around my waist, gently slamming me against the wall. "What are you-

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What?" He moves forward and I immediately beg. "No, wait!"

He does. He looks at me, curiosity in his eyes. He studies me for a second and I try to think how I can tell him that I've never been kissed before. I bite my lip and search for words. David places his finger on my mouth. "I see," his voice is soft and I tremble as he brings his hands up to rest on my cheeks. I cover his hands with mine. "I won't hurt you." My stomach jumps madly and for a second I fear that I'm going to throw up. I can't seem to breathe as he leans forward and I grip his hands tighter as the moment threatens to choke me. "May I kiss you?" I can't answer him. For some stupid reason I can't seem to form a single word. He laughs quietly. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes." David leans forward slowly, brushing my hair back from my face. But at that moment, his phone rings. David groans as he reaches into his pocket to glance at his phone; his eyes narrow as he pulls away to study the screen. He responds to the text before looking at me. He leans forward and kisses me quickly, briefly and light on the lips. The brief contact causes my face to flame instantly. "I'll see you soon…and we'll resume this lesson, bringing it properly to a close."

David turns and runs towards the street, leaving me leaning against the wall. A few moments later, I turn and walk in a daze back towards the club. I make my way back to my seat and sit down. The guys are gone, so my parents are staring me down as I reach for my water, which I gulp instantly. Mother studies me before saying. "All right, everyone can order now."

Father isn't as merciful as Mother. "What happened out there?"

I looked towards Mother as she gives me a knowing look. "He kissed you didn't he?"

My eyes bulge. "No!" She tilts her head to the side and I look down. "Kinda. Well…it wasn't really a kiss."

Father growls. "I'm going to kill him."

"Why don't you save it for a later date Sherlock? He is interested in your daughter and he's entitled to kiss her. Besides, I don't think she didn't enjoy it."

"It wasn't…the kiss that bothered me." I whisper. "It was what happened….leading up to the kiss."

"What happened?"

Mother smacks his arm. "That is none of your business Sherlock; some of your moments leading up to a kiss are more sexual in it's nature than the kiss itself. If it was something that disturbed her, she would have told us. Now, can we order before you whisk me off to wherever we're going tonight?" Mother's eyes bulged suddenly. "Sherlock, it _is not _what you promised to do to me after I told you I was pregnant with Alexander and Scott is it?!"


	14. 14: An unusal request

Chapter fourteen: An unusual request

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed and I reached out blindly to glance at my phone. It was a text from David. <em>You love love more than you love me. I found it, it's a song! However, it is by no means accurately describing my emotions towards you. I've been assigned to another case, which, naturally, I can't disclose the details to you, but I'm going to be down in Africa for a week or two. Wish me luck and good luck on your first date with Matthew!<em>

I stare at the phone in shock. This man is crazy. He practically melted me against the wall with his threat to kiss me and here he is now, the following morning, joking and wishing me luck on a date with his potential rival. It takes me less than a minute to come up with a response. _For the record, didn't your mother teach you not to go waking girls early in the morning after they've been out all night celebrating? And while I am glad to know that the song isn't what your emotions are, that's what I feel your emotions could be in the near future. I know you can't disclose the details of a case, but any hints about what it is would be lovely. Is it a murder, kidnapping, bank robbery, a drug bust or anything like that? And why are you wishing me luck on my date?_

His reply came back with a smiley face. _Sorry about that, thought you'd be up by now. But it appears I deduced incorrectly about what time you get up. I figured you for the early bird type. And I am going to bust up a group of drug dealers. I hate this type of work! I hate these places and I hate having to do occasional drugs to keep up appearances. Have you ever had to do things like this before? Why shouldn't I wish your luck? Your parents probably haven't even returned home, so you're bound to be nervous on your first date. I am not making fun of you, I'm serious. Personally, I'm looking forward to dating the insanity out of you when I return._

"You jug head!" I shriek as I read that last line. I glance at my clock, it's 9:30. Matthew's picking me up at 10:15, this is no time to be having an argument with someone who's somewhere in the middle.

My phone goes off and I grab it. _You're mad at me aren't you?_

I punch back. _I have 45 minutes to get ready for my date. And yes! You don't own me! _

My phone goes off and I answer it would looking at it. "Hello? Linda speaking."

_I know. _I glower as I recognize David's voice. _You take too long to reply. I figured I call you._

I groan. "I am getting to go on a date."

He couldn't care less. _I'm bored._

I turn the phone on speaker so I can walk around the room and talk to him at the same time. Frankly, I'm not sure why I'm talking to David. "I'm not going to amuse you."

_But you're going to anyway, aren't you?_

I roll my eyes. "Maybe."

_So, where are you two going?_

"Why should I tell you?"

_Because I'm stuck in an airport for several hours and I'd really like to hear your voice before I delete your phone number from my phone._

"Why are you doing that?"

_Safety precaution, I don't want anyone getting a hold of it._

"Thank you." I reach into my drawer and pull out a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt. It's not fancy, but pink, according to mother, was my best color. Besides we were bowling and I wanted it to be casual. I didn't want to come across as if I were trying too hard him to notice me. "So, how many days do I have of peace before you come back and stir up my life?"

He laughs. _Good to know that I'm having an effect on you. _I glower at his phone. _Hey, will you promise me something?_

"Like what?" I head into the bathroom and close the door. I should feel unusual talking to man while I'm getting ready to change my clothes. But David's like a pesky fly and one can get dressed with flies buzzing all around your head. "It's not going to be something stupid is it?"

He laughs tightly. _Not really. I'm just asking you not to kiss Matthew until I get back. _I stare at the phone in absolute shock. I cannot believe he just said this to me. _Can you promise me that? Because I'd really like the honor of having you first myself, if you've no objections. _I can't say a single coherent word. _I've shocked you haven't I? _I still can't respond. _I suppose you're wondering why I just said that. _I nod. _Because frankly, as I mentioned, I am very, very interested in you. _I lick my lips and I sink onto the edge of my bathroom counter. _I've got to go now. They're calling my flight. You haven't died on that end have you?_

I laugh. "No, I-I'm...stunned."

_Have I your promise? _I can't speak for a moment. His tone drops into a deeper key. _Come on Linda, I'm not asking too much. Just even up the odds, don't give him an unfair advantage._

I lick my lips and answer him as I give him the only answer I can. "I think...I will wait. But...there's no guarantee that Matthew won't get the first kiss as soon as you're back in the picture."

He exhales in relief. _Well, glad to know that you're being open and honest with me._

"In a way I am. After all, what woman doesn't want two men fighting over her? But I do believe I must play fair."

_That's good to know. _He laughs. _I'll see you when I get back. And I will be the one to claim that kiss of yours! Goodbye._

"Goodbye." The phone clicks off and I mutter. "Jug head." I wash up, change into my clothes and skip downstairs to grab an apple before heading up and brushing my teeth. I push the door open and survey the boys who are all sitting down and eating. "Hello, Mom and Dad sleeping in again?"

Scott shakes his head. "Dad kidnapped her, remember? He left a note saying that they won't be back until later this afternoon and he's in a place where they don't have cell service."

I laugh. "How romantic."

Sherlock studies me. "You look nice this morning. Are you going out?"

"Yes." I grab an apple and take a bite out of it. "I'm going bowling with Matthew."

John nods around his mouthful of cereal. "Have fun."

"Thank you."

"And no pressure." Alexander says as he monitors the sink that's filling up with hot water. "Since mother is going to be blessing us with twin baby sisters, there's no rush to give her grandchildren."

"I know, but...I'd like to have some children of my own." Everyone shoots me a look and I ask. "What?"

"Don't do anything hasty." Sherlock says, taking on the 'Father' mode. "After all, mom and dad waited until they were married."

I glower at him. "I know that and I intend to do the same thing. Why don't you have a talk with David?" I point out. "He's the one making all the moves. Matthew, I can handle. He's harmless."

"I'm sure mother thought the same thing about father," William says. "and look where they are now."

"They're not here." I point out.

Alexander nods. "I wonder where they are."

Sherlock shrugs. "How should I know?" Everyone looks at him and he scowls back. "Look, just because I'm named after father doesn't mean I know everything that's going on in his mind!"


	15. 15: Sexy reminiscing

Chapter fifteen: Sexy reminiscing

* * *

><p>The sounds of birds chirping and the sunlight awoke me the next morning. I opened my eyes, peering up to view the sky under a heavy cloud of maple leaves. Sherlock, he was amazing. After dinner, he coerced me into climbing onto the back of a motorcycle and driving out of the city to a secluded place. Sherlock, being Sherlock had everything planned out. A proper change of clothes and a backpack with two sleeping bags and an extra blanket. He made love to me under a grove of maple leaves by a rushing river. The fresh, clean air must have invigorated him because he was rather rambunctious last night.<p>

I feel Sherlock's lips on my cheek and I turned towards him. There was something wonderful about waking up in this position. I observe that my blanket isn't quite covering me, so I guess he was taking pictures of me again. I don't know why he does that, but I don't mind really. He smiled before kissing me. "Good morning." He plants another kiss on my lips. "How are you feeling?"

I exhale as I lean against his chest. "Wonderful. You literally…took my breath away." His hands cup my hips, pulling me against him. I groan as my body reacts to his. He rolls ontop of me, kissing inbetween my breasts. "Sherlock."

"No." He says without even looking up from his task. "I am not taking you home yet, I am not finished with you."

"But Linda's-

"Going on a date with Matthew, why should we worry? He's Lestrade's nephew, and that for all intents and purposes means that he's boring. Job accomplished, the man will drive Linda away with his lack of interest in anything."

"Lestrade is a very good man Sherlock and you know it." My words cause him to exhale and he pauses to look up into my eyes. I run my hand through his hair, toying with a few locks that are starting to gray. "I'm sorry. I'm spoiling the mood again, aren't I?"

"You always spoil the mood. But I can get you back on it." He exhales deeply and pulls me against him. "So, out of all the times I made love to you during the years," I flush brightly. "which one was the most memorable for you?"

"Well, the first time of course."

He frowns. "You're kidding."

I shake my head. "Sherlock, it was my first time. It was...perfect, beautiful, everything I wanted it to be. You treated me kindly, with respect. Not to mention, an unfamilar touch in untouched places, was quite electrifying for me."

He studies me. "Really?"

I clear my throat. "Next question?"

"Right. How about...your least favorite time?"

No problem there. "When you had Irene Adler drug me, I wasn't aware of it at all and I'm always wondering what I missed!"

"That ranks as one of the greatest mistakes of my life. You did enjoy it though, if it's any consolation to you. Now...which one," his tone drops deeply. "causes you...to ache with desire, when you think about it even now?"

"You're horrid."

"Come on, spill it."

"Well," I bite my lip and confess. "that case we had before I discovered I was pregnant with William, remember?"

He snorts. "How could I forget? I couldn't believe it when you agreed to infiltrate the mob as a stripper. That should have been a clue to me that you were pregnant."

"Personally, I think it was that case that got me pregnant." I laughed as I run a hand through his curls.

"I seem to remember, a big, red, rose tatoo right on your backside." He slaps the spot where I'd had it. "Right, about there, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I laugh at the look in his eyes. "It was a fake."

"Regardless, I never thought I'd see you do that, but you did. You honestly have this deliciously, wicked and dark side to you that rarely comes out."

"And I came into Lestrade's office, wearing a coat over my jacket. You asked to see my costume, I refused. After teasing from everyone, I just dropped the coat. The look of shock on everyone's face, including yours, was well worth the embarrassment. Until you announced that you were going to take me home and passion bash the living daylights out of me!"

"You weren't really wearing anything!" He protested. "You weren't even really wearing underwear! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Be a little bit more discrete. I still think that the idea of me being a stripper put the pressure on you to solve the case faster."

"And it worked. I couldn't stand the idea of all those men ogling you. I can't believe Andersen suggested that!" He shakes his head in amusement. "I had my revenge when I got you sobbing my name in the taxi."

"That taxi driver, God knows what he was thinking." Heat comes into my face as I remember how Sherlock was grabbing at me as if we were in our bedroom instead of a taxi. "And then you tied me up using your scarfs, to that hook in the ceiling. You still owe me that bird house."

"I hated it and I am intending to use that hook again," Sherlock pointed out. "sometime soon."

"I liked that birdhouse." I shivered as I remembered him throwing the birdhouse out the open window. "I'm afraid, I still feel the effects of that one."

"I'd be happy to recreate it for you anytime," he leans forward and kisses my shoulder. "just say the word."

I shake my head and sit up and begin looking around for our clothes. Sure enough, Sherlock has my clothes placed in a neat pile by my head. "Why don't we just get up, get dressed and find something to eat?"

He doesn't like the idea, but he accepts it. "All right. Do you still have that outfit?"

"You ripped it off me Sherlock. It was flimsy, delicate material. It didn't survive." I exhale as I stand up and step into my undergarments. "I've got some shopping to do. I'm going to have to find some maternity clothes." I shake my head. "I never thought I'd get to be in this...unflattering shape again and totally love it."

Sherlock snorts and I turn to see him buttoning up his trousers. "Do you know what things I love most about you?"

"Hmm," I turn towards him and smile. "my brains?"

"Not really. Your brain isn't your most attractive feature." I pout slightly and he holds up his hand in a defensive gesture. "Sorry, it's the truth. I love the way your hand fits in mine," he grasps my hand. "it's a perfect fit. Your stomach, especially when you're pregnant." I roll my eyes. "I mean it." He brings his hand down to my exposed stomach. "You look...so radiant, like an angel. I love your mouth." he runs his thumb over my mouth. "God, I could kiss you for hours." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss. I have the common sense not to make it a long or passionate kiss since neither of us are completely dressed and I'd like to go home as soon as possible. I lean over and pick up my pants with a face. "And the fact…that you never wear pants unless you have to."

I step into my pants. "I hate them."

He shrugs. "Either way works for me. I love watching you climb into them. You always do this little…dance when you get into them." I stop in the middle of my 'dance' and turn around to glare at him. He was shamelessly ogling my backside. "And then when you're in them, they show way more than a skirt does."

I saunter up slowly towards him. "I can wear them more often if you'd like."

He shakes his head . "Don't you dare. It's way easier to access you if you're wearing a skirt instead of pants." I shiver as he brings his hand down my back. "I love that you're still scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you."

He arches his brow as he brushes my back with his knuckles. He channels 'that look' of his, the one he knows always causes me to tremble under his gaze. He leans forward and kisses right below my ear. I can't refrain from letting out a single whimper and a shiver runs down my spine. "It's very, very endearing and it really, turns me on."

I lean up and kiss him, promising myself this will be the last kiss for the moment. However, as always with Sherlock, there is never a last anything. Never a last look, a last death, a last kiss or even a last child. It may seem like the last, but it very rarely is. His hands move push my pants down around my knees and I let him. Even though we should be going back, when were we ever going to get the chance to do this again?


	16. 16: A disastrous date

Chapter sixteen: A disastrous date

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I let out a shriek as I finally got my first strike. "Yes!" Matthew applauded me as I laughed happily. I strutted back towards him. "Yes!" He held his hand up for a high five and I clapped my hand against his. "You're an excellent teacher."<p>

He shrugged well naturedly. "You're an excellent student." He glanced at the clock. "I'd offer you another round, but I think we've only got enough time to make it to lunch before we have to go our separate ways."

I nod as I put my bowling ball back in the rack. "Right."

"So, where would you like to go?"

"Burger king."

His brows rise and he lets out a short laugh. "You're kidding."

I shake my head. "No way, I've been craving French fries and I'd really love a burger."

"Most women would avoid the calories and stuff."

"True, but I do have a lesson and I need all the calories I can get."

"Right."

Fortunately for us, there was a burger king directly across the bowling rink. We ordered and then sat down at the table. Things have been flowing well for us. I like Matthew, I really do, he's patient, thoughtful and he's very open about himself. He's not ashamed to answer every question that I ask about him.

I was ready to bite into my burger when my phone goes off. I groan. "Sorry."

Matthew waves it off. "Go ahead, might be your parents."

"Thank you." I glance at the phone. It was from David. _Laid over, how are things going with you? _At that moment another text comes in, this time from my mother. _Your father and I are going to be a lot later than intended. I feel terrible that I missed seeing you off. I hope things are going well and we will definitely have to talk as soon as you get back. P.S, your father is going to be up to something. I don't know how, when or why, but I'm just giving you a warning. _I smirk and shake my head. "It's from my mother. She and father are going to be late getting back from the celebration last night."

Matthew frowns. "How can they be...getting back from a celebration that happened last night?"

I shrug. "My father likes to do things in a big way. He loves my mother so much."

"That's a bit evident," Matthew says with a faint smile. "considering that she's expecting twins at her age." My phone goes off again and I groan. "We can talk, text and eat." At that moment his phone goes off. He smiles apologetically at me. "Sorry. I got to get this."

I nod. "I'm fine." It's from Dad. _Linda, I need your help. I'm throwing a surprise shower/anniversary on Valentine's Day. I'll need you guys to alert everyone, get the decorations and the food ready without her knowing. _

At that exact moment, David buzzes me. I reach for my burger and bite into it. _Sorry, when your date's over, amuse me then! _

I shoot off. _You must have been a horrible child. _But I wound up setting that accidentally to Dad instead. _Sorry Dad, that text was meant for David. Mom knows you're up to something. _

His reply comes back._ Regardless of who that text was meant for, I was difficult as a child. I know your mother suspects something, that's why you and your brothers are going to take care of it. And if you're on a date with Matthew, why are you texting David? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with him. If that's not true, don't you think you should let Matthew in on the game? Your mother never played with me, so don't you go playing with those two, especially if you wish to marry one._

His words have a slight sting; I can practically feel his disapproval. I am not playing with them, intentionally. David's just being...an annoying fly, who in spite of my warnings kept buzzing closer. _He's stranded in an airport Dad. He's bored, as you read, I told him not to bother me. _I tuck my phone back into my purse, vowing not to look at it again. Matthew gets off his phone and looks at me as he shuts his phone off. "Sorry, I've been ordered back to the base."

I nod. "I understand. Go and I hope everything's all right."

He grabs his burger. "I am so sorry. Hopefully, I should be able to see you in a day or so."

I nod. "I hope so. Now go!"

Matthew leans forward and brushes as brief kiss on my cheek. I smile warmly at him as he turns and walks out of the room. I can see the soldier in him in his stride as he walks away from me. My phone goes off; this time it's Sherlock calling me. A call means it's an emergency so I answer immediately. "What is it?" I quickly take a bite out of my hamburger.

_Linda, Mary's been kidnapped. _Mary was Uncle John's daughter. He'd named her after his wife when she died. Their marriage hadn't lasted a long time, but a little time with the right person was better than a lifetime with the wrong person. _You need to come and help out._

I grab my burger, abandon the fries and hurry towards the door to hail a taxi. "Does dad know?"

_He's on his way. He's pretty ticked off._

"That figures." As I exit the building, instinct makes me glance around the street. As I do, I observe two men, marching Mary up some stairs into a flat. I shake my head, people are oblivious to her tear stained face and the gun the man has pressed in her back. No wonder father thought most people were idiots. Why could they see what was going on around them? She can't see me, but I can see her. "No problem Sherlock, I just found her."

_YOU WHAT? _He shouted. _HOW?!_

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time brother dearest." I love ticking him off.

_You shut up. _I laugh as I give him the address. He's still pretty upset. _What are you doing all the way across town? And how did you know where they'd be?_

"I didn't know, I noticed. "I noticed. Now, I'm going in."

_No! Absolutely not! You need to wait; there is no qualified person nearby to help you!_

"Then tell whoever you're sending to hurry up." I hang up on him and his ridiculous protests. I can handle this on my own. There were only two men and I could definitely handle them.

I glance across the street before running across. I casually walk down the side, looking for another entrance. All is still and silent in the house. There is an open window and I stand beside it, listening for sounds. Fortunately, I had brought my gun with me. Strange, but if you're a Holmes female there were several things you didn't leave the house without; money, lipstick and a gun.

I climbed over the window still and crept into the room, listening carefully for any sounds. The flat is very dirty, giving the impression that it may be deserted or the owner just abandoned it. There was no furniture, so that made it rather difficult to hide from anyone. I slip off my shoes and tiptoe towards the open door.

The sound of footsteps approaching causes me to press myself against the wall. A man walks past the doorway and opens another door. His footsteps descend, telling me that he's probably entering a cellar. That's when another door opens and I can hear Mary crying. I pull out my gun, insert the clip in and carefully advance towards the sounds of her voice. Mary lets out a terrified cry and I hear the loud sound of material ripping. "No!" She screams out, from below. "Please! No! Don't! Stop!"

My heart rate escalates as I move towards the stairs. I want to run down, but I have no way of knowing if there are more people down there. Father says fools rush into dangerous situations without thinking. I cannot allow my emotions to rule my head. Then, Mary screams in pain and I hear a man shout in anger or triumph.

I move towards the other door and move partway down the stairs. My eyes take in everything quickly. Mary is on the floor unclothed with an equally unclothed man on top of her. I do not hesitate to fire, aiming for his shoulder. The man shouts and whips his head around and looks at me with wide eyes.

I grip my gun with two hands and shout at him. "Get off her! Now!"

The man doesn't move. "Who are you?"

"The name doesn't matter! My words do! Get the hell off her before I shoot you!" those are the last words I hear. Something hits me hard from behind and I fly forward. I'm caught off guard and I fall down the stairs, hitting each step. Then, my arm slams hard on something sharp and white hot pain fills my body and I scream. I glance towards my arm to see that I landed on a huge saw blade. My body starts to go into shock and all too soon the darkness and the pain swallows me.


	17. 17: 50 texts

Chapter seventeen: 50 texts

* * *

><p>A sharp pain cracked in my head and I gasped as the pain exploded in my arm. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I was inside an ambulance and there were people working over me. I could hear my mother and father. I whipped my head towards them, fighting against the excruciating pain in my arm. Father was trying to calm mother down; her face was gray as she was clinging to father before looking at me. She shouted something at me, but I couldn't really hear her. A paramedic tried to make me communicate but the darkness consumed me.<p>

When I awoke again, I was in the hospital. I opened my eyes and the first thing that met my eyes was my father slowly pacing the room, muttering to himself. I turned my head to see mother, Sherlock and the rest of my brother's sound asleep in chairs. Mother had a cot that she was lying on; father's familiar coat was covering her. I coughed lightly, father jumped and bolted towards me. "Linda?" His eyes were concerned as he walked over to me. "Oh thank God, you're awake."

"Thirsty." I rasp.

Father holds up the glass of water with a straw that he all ready has prepared for me. I smile and sip the water. I gently push the water away and father turns towards mother and shakes her shoulder. "She's awake." He says it softly, so as not to startle her. "She's awake."

Mother bolts up and pushes him out of the way. "Linda, baby?"

I smile to reassure her that I'm fine. "I'm all right mother." I glance towards my arm as my mind registers that I'd had an accident. My arm is heavily bandaged and I cannot feel it. "What's the matter with my arm?"

Mother looks up at father and he grips her shoulder as he inhales. "The saw blade you landed on almost sliced you to the bone." My eyes widened in shock and he hastened to assure me. "You're going to be fine, it's been a traumatic time for your body and it needs to recuperate. You lost a lot of blood and your muscles are torn, so it's going to take a long time for you to regain the use of that arm."

Bile swirls in my stomach and I look down at my arm in horror. I gulp and croak out. "Will I….have a scar?"

"Yes." Father's blunt tone doesn't help my swirling emotions. "But that doesn't matter, you're alive."

"Sherlock," mother says softly. "you didn't need to tell her that. Linda," she placed her hand gently on my arm. "your father hasn't slept since you've been brought in, he's not thinking clearly at the moment. The truth is, the doctors aren't completely sure that you will…ever regain the use of that arm."

"She will." Father insists. "I won't have those idiots telling her lies."

"Says the man who doesn't know that the earth went around the sun," mother was just now waking up completely. "and never went to medical school. Please, shut up for once! You heard it with your own ears. They saved the arm…she can't use is Sherlock."

"She can and she will."

"How's Mary?" I ask and they pause. "Is she all right?"

Father nods. "Severely traumatized, emotionally and physically, but she's alive, thanks to you. She takes after her father, always overreacting. She's under medication and John is planning to send her to a good psychiatrist."

"Why'd…they do that to her?"

"Most people are idiots; her two kidnappers were unfortunately very brilliant. They had lost their parents at a young age when john's wife Mary, assassinated them. So, the motive was revenge."

"But her mother was dead." I whispered. "They...raped her."

"I know, so, you can't get at the mother, you strike out at the person closest to her. The husband and daughter."

A loud buzzing causes us to look towards the sound source. Sherlock grumbles and reaches into his pocket and looks at his phone. He mumbles and shoots off a text before looking up to notice that I'm awake. He jumps out of his chair and then kicks Alexander's chair, knocking him to the floor. "Linda's awake." He approaches me while each brother begins roughly wake each other up. "Hey, I'm glad you're finally awake. You had us worried."

Mother looks to father. "Why don't you go get John so he can examine her?"

He nods and moves towards the door. Sherlock sits on the edge of the bed and pulls out my phone and hands it to me. "There are a few messages from someone who you might want to respond to."

I frown. "Who'd be texting me? I rarely get texts."

"That was before you had two boyfriends." Mother glances at Sherlock. "You never mentioned her phone was ringing."

"It was on vibrate. It's gone off over twenty times. And I don't know who they're from because I didn't feel like cracking your pass code."

"That's a first." I reached out for my phone with my uninjured arm. John yawns loudly, sounding like Chewie. I entered my pass code and my mouth dropped open in shock to see over thirty texts from David. "Oh my gosh."

_Hi, after all that trouble to get to Africa, I get pulled off the case and have to fly back. At least I get paid! How did your date go? How about we go on a date on Monday, that's the day after I get back? We could go skating or something like that? Still on your date? Sorry, I'll buzz you later. Are you mad at me? _I shake my head as I read his funny, teasing jokes attempting to get me to answer him. They grew more and more serious before he realized that I was injured._ Sherlock just told me that you were injured. God, it's so hard to be a stranger stuck on the outside, but just texting you gives me hope because you have never turned down a chance to challenge me. I'm hoping your phone is locked. I know you are an open family, but not too open, because the last thing I want, is for your parents to read my words for you. It's only been four hours and I'm all ready going insane, I hate waiting. I'm not a patient man as you know. What are you thinking about in your induced sleep? I know I'm using up a lot of your minutes, but I can't help it. Please wake up soon. _On and on the texts went, a smile crept across my lips as I kept reading the texts. Another one comes in and I open it to read it. _Monday has come and gone, and I've realized that Monday is the worst day of the week. I thought people were insane to hate Monday's, but Monday only served to remind me of the date we never had. Are you awake yet? I hope you are. The doctor's really like to keep a person under the ether, or whatever it is they using for a while. The sky is bright today and the crime level is unfortunately low today. This is the first time in my life I find that I'm missing crime work because I find it keeps my mind occupied. Then when a crime does come up, I'm in a very bad humor because I'm forced to concentrate on that instead of you. _

I shake my head in silent confusion. "It's from….David."

"What's from David?" father asks as he enters the room with Uncle John.

"He's sent me over 50 texts, wondering if I was all right."

Father shakes his head in disgust as uncle John begins to quietly examine me. "Stalker."

Mother glowers at him. "He's persistent and interested in your daughter's welfare."

"He's sent her over 50 texts. That is not interest. That is a clear case of a stalker. I should slap him with a restraining order."

William chimes in. "I agree with dad."

Scott pokes him. "Stay out of mom and dad's conversations."

Father pointed out. "If I sent you over 50 texts when you were unconscious you'd never have taken another look at me. You'd have probably hit me over the head with a baseball bat!"

"Well, I thought your looks were absolute rubbish when we first met. I didn't like you _at all_!" Mother looks at me. "Anything you want to share with us?"

I shake my head. "Not really." I turn off my phone and look at Sherlock. "Tell him that I'm conscious, but too tired to reply. And thank him for his concern."

I set my phone aside as Alexander asks. "Anything from Matthew?"

I shake my head. "No. but he had to leave to go to his base urgently, so I don't think he's allowed access to his phone. Maybe they're under a red code of sorts."

Father nods. "Yes that might figure. London's terrorist alert been raised to critical…again."

"Have you contacted Uncle Mycroft?"

He looks at me as if he's debating whether or not to have Uncle John examine my head. "With you lying unconscious in bed? Of course not!" I laugh and roll my eyes. "Now let John examine you. Then we're going to argue about when you should be let out of the hospital."

I glance at Uncle John as he continues to calmly take my pulse. I smile at him. "Hey, what's the diagnosis?"

He exhales. "First, thank you, for sparing Mary as much pain as you could. Thank you for finding her."

I flush. "I didn't do anything."

"That's your opinion. I see things differently. Second, are you in any pain?" I shake my head. "Good. Thirdly, as soon as everyone leaves the room, I suggest a good cry." I roll my eyes and he shakes his head. "You're acting like Sherlock again. I can tell. Then, talk with your mother and I believe you can go home in about two weeks from now."

I smiled as my phone went off again. Sherlock handed it to me and I opened David's latest text. _I'm coming to see you tomorrow. And I'm not taking no for an answer. And don't even think about getting your father to ban me from the hospital because I will find you!_

I roll my eyes as I set my phone aside. "Jug head."

"Who?" Dad asks.

"David!" I throw my hand up in exasperation. "He's so…irritating! He won't leave me alone! He's such a….jug head!"

Father frowns and studies me. "You…like him."

I glower. "No, I don't!"

"Your mother called me an idiot constantly before she married me." His eyes study me. "You're doing the same thing, substituting 'idiot' for 'jug head.' I think you'll find out that maybe he's the one you're in love with," my eyes widen as my face flushes a handsome crimson. "but I'll let your head figure that one out. But I'm still saying…I don't like that boy."

"And what king likes a prince," mother says as she places a casual hand on her stomach. "when he knows that he's going to take his princess?"

"He has _no _chance."

"Says the man who told me to marry John!"

Everyone looks at Dad in shock as he glowers at mother. I'm the only one with nerve enough to ask. "Did you really?" He doesn't answer me, so I look to Uncle John. "Did he say that?"

John nods. "Yes. And I told him that within a year he'd be begging your mother to marry him."

Mother shrugs. "He didn't John, he begged the second time though." She smirked. "And I made him beg big time."

Father rolls his eyes. "I didn't."

"Don't argue with your pregnant wife Sherlock, you will lose! I suppose you're going to be enforcing those 'baby' codes again."

Father's eyes bulge. "How'd you know about the codes?"

"We've been married for 20 years. I know everything."


	18. 18: You're so vain

Chapter eighteen: You're so vain

* * *

><p>I yawned and opened my eyes to survey my hospital room. The first words out of my mouth were. "What are you doing here?"<p>

David smiled from his position in the chair he was sitting in to the right of my bed. His was face half-hidden behind mother's book of love letters that she'd left down here for me. Mother had left little intimate notes attached to the poems, reminding her of something special that had happened during the times that she and father had happily read the great works of love together.

He closes the book and hands me a glass of water. "Waiting for you to wake up."

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Just an hour. Do you know…you sleep with your lips slightly parted?" I glower at him. "You were just begging to be kissed."

"You better not have-

He snorts as he cuts me off. "Of course I didn't." He holds the glass of water up to my lips and I take it from him and dutifully drink. "If I'm going to kiss you I want you completely awake and alert."

I almost spill the water, but maintain my grip somehow. I look at him and then look at the book in his hand. "You shouldn't be reading that. It's a family book."

He nods and hands it to me. "Sorry. I wasn't planning on you sleeping so long. The book was far too tempting." He moves and sits on the edge of my bed. My heart rate jumps and I wonder what I am supposed to do. He glances down at the book. "I envy your parents." I frown at the serious tone in his voice. "A love like that…is hard to find. They had each other throughout their whole marriage. They weren't really a team, they were…glue, and nothing could separate them."

"Why do you envy them?"

"Because…they have what I always wanted to have."

"What was that?" I asked softly.

He looked towards my tightly bandaged arm and twirled a light finger on the thick bandages. "A family."

"You had your mother." I pointed out.

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, a family of one. End of story."

I cleared my throat and asked quietly. "So…do you know your father?"

He shrugs. "I attended his funeral when I was three, so, outside of that, no, I didn't know him."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about reading the book. I hadn't realized the little envelopes were such personal notes." He shifts and smiles at me. "So, when do you get out of here?"

"A few weeks."

"So…where are we going after that?" He leans forward, his dark eyes once again are brightly shinning. "You name the place."

I exhale and look away. "Actually…I won't be able to do anything for a while. I've…lost complete control of my arm."

"So," his tone is cautious, with a hint of mirth. "we can't go on a walk or anything like that? We could stay home, watch movies, and have popcorn. I could follow your dad's example and read to you."

I roll my eyes and look at him. "You're such a flirt."

"I'm serious."

"Fine, then you're a serious flirt, but a flirt none the less."

"Well, I don't know if you've observed, but you're a little bit of a casual flirt yourself."

"I've never been accused of being a flirt in my life."

He snorts as he reaches forward and brushes back some of my hair. "That's why I called it casual; you're an expert without even trying."

I gulp a little noisily as he continues to stroke my face. But I am able to find the words to say. "Can we get off this subject?"

"Why?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." His hand stills. "You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, we can't have that." He drops his hand and thinks for a minute. "So…what's your favorite color?"

I frown as I answer him. "Well….turquoise I guess. What made you ask that question out of the blue?"

"I thought we'd play twenty questions. Mine is….green." I glance at him. He is wearing a green shirt. "Favorite boy band?"

I groan. "You'll laugh at me."

"Try me."

I bite my lip. "Well….I'm not even sure if they qualify, Frankie Valli and the four seasons."

He blinks. "The who?"

"A group from the 60's." I look towards my nightstand. "Could you hand me my MP3 player?" He nods and hands it to me. "What about you?"

"The Beatles."

"How original. Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"French Vanilla."

I shake my head. "Really? If we went to a Baskin Robin's you'd order a French Vanilla?"

He nods. "Yes. And now that we've got that established, which one would your order?"

"Crème Brule, if I can find it. If I can't have that, than anything with chocolate and caramel." My phone goes off and David hands it to me. "Thank you."

"I'll turn your player on." I nod as I enter unlock my phone. John Barrowman's voice, singing 'you're so vain' exits through the sound speaker. "So, you much be a 'Torchwood' or 'Doctor Who fan."

"Doctor Who."

"Which Doctor?"

I never answered him. My eyes were locked onto the cryptic message from John. _Linda, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I meant it for the best. _I then realize that there are fourteen previous messages from John. I open them up, to realize that they're pictures. But the content is what shocks me to my core. I don't know how he got these photos, or why he'd sent to me. But I was glad and upset that he had sent them to me.

It's David, with a blonde girl and they're on a hotel roof of sorts on the edge of a rooftop Jacuzzi. She's in a skimpy, hot, pink bikini. He's in a black swimsuit, rubbing sunscreen on her back. My stomach churned as I scanned through the pictures and they grow more and more intimate. I can't look anymore as the sight of David with his hand inside her bikini bottoms, touching her. He had her trapped in an open mouth kiss, while she grabbed onto his backside.

I look at David, as bile and anger grow up my chest. John Barrowman is still singing, he's left on repeat, because I'd had him on repeat last time I had my player on. I shake my head as I push the hospital call button. David frowns. "Emergency?"

I shake my head and spit out. "No."

The door opens and the nurse asks. "Everything ok?"

"No." I point at David, my hand shaking in anger. "Ask security to escort him out, and then have him banned from my visitor sheet. Immediately!"

"Wait!" David stands up. "What have I done?"

I hold up my phone, revealing the picture. I get the satisfaction of watching his face pale in horror. Tears are burning my eyes now, but I refuse to let them fall. "How dare you." I bite out. "How dare you…make advances towards me, when you're doing this?"

"How did you-

"I have several sets of eyes in the city!"

"Linda," he wipes a sweaty brow. "it was for-

"I don't care!"

"That woman is a-

"I don't care if she's a hatchet murderess! Just….oh, never mind!" I can't look at him anymore. "Just…get out of here!"

Security hurries in, with Uncle John behind them, concern in his eyes. "Linda, are you all right?"

"Linda," David begs as security begins to escort him out of the room. "please! Just listen!"

"To what?" I demand. "Your excuses can mean nothing to me! There is never, ever any reason for a man to cheat on a woman. I know exactly what you wanted from me and you're not going to get it. Get out!"

The dam of tears break and I begin to cry hard. I realize now, that father had been right. I had been in love with David, but I'd stupidly realized it too late. But I couldn't love him, I wouldn't love him. I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything for him. I'd made a complete fool of myself.

Uncle John sat on the edge of my bed, noting the picture and realizing what my tears mean. He doesn't say anything to me; he simply holds me securely, as he if he could take some of my pain and absorb it. However, he can't. It's my heartbreak, and I must deal with it.


	19. 19: To take in the rain

Chapter nineteen: To take in the rain

* * *

><p>It hurt; it hurt far more than I thought it could. I thought I could wake up the next morning and feel nothing. I was wrong, I woke up feeling as if there was a ball of absolute misery in my stomach and my head was just...filled with a grey cloud. I turn on my side and exhale deeply.<p>

The door opens and I turn on my side as mom and dad walk into the hospital room. "Hi." Mother says as she bustles into the room. Her face is calm and she looks so happy; father moves to stand beside her, keeping a hand on her back. "How are you?"

As mother leans forward and kisses my cheek, I spot a small bite on her neck, letting me know that she and father had been at it...again. Ordinarily, I would have smiled at their display of love, today, it burned my heart. I could have had a chance for a life like that with either David or Matthew. David was completely out of my life and I am never, ever letting him back again. Matthew, I do not know where he went and frankly, I don't care.

As mother straightens up, I say. "So...I guess John showed you the photos and told you what happened?"

Mother exhales and glances up at father. His brows knit together and he glances at mother. "What's she talking about?"

"I actually didn't tell your father any of that yet because...John just told me." Mother takes a seat and reaches for my hand. She exhales. "I'm so sorry baby."

Father glowers. "You're sorry about what? What am I being kept in the dark about?"

Mother hands him her phone. "John showed me these about five minutes ago. Do you have anything you'd like to say to me before your father explodes?"

I shake my head. "No."

"It really is for the best though."

"I'm going to kill him!" father snaps out.

Mother exhales and rolls her eyes. "Thank you Sherlock, now, shut up for a moment."

"I'm serious!" he whips out his phone and begins texting frantically. "He messed with my daughter."

Mother reaches up and takes his phone out of his hand. "Sherlock."

I shake my head and smile. "It's ok mother."

"No it's not." mother looks at him with a trace of hurt in her eyes. "You killed a man for a good reason back then, but you wound up a plane headed towards a death sentence in six months."

Father sits down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you." he turns to me. "So...what do you want me to do?"

I shrug. "I...don't want you to do anything."

Father huffs and sits back in his seat. "I cannot sit back and do nothing. One guy laid his hands on your mother and I broke all ten of his fingers."

"And we weren't even married." Mother points out. "And so when we finally got married and someone really hurt me, you killed them." She gave him a strict look. "Don't even think about hurting or killing anyone. You got away with it once that does not mean you'll get away with it again. So please...sit back and do nothing."

I inhale. "I'm fine...I just...threw myself at both of them. I'm just too...desperate for love and it...bounced back at me."

Father shook his head. "Linda."

Mother placed a finger on her mouth without looking at him. "Let her finish talking."

"And...I've decided that as soon as I'm better," I inhale and blurt out. "I'm going to move out."

"No way!" Father says as he jumps up out of his chair. "No way!"

Mother pulls him back down. "I see. And what would you do?"

"You're not actually entertaining this!" Father says. "Why are you-

"Sherlock, sit down and shut up or get out of here." Mother says calmly. "I don't want to hear another word out of you." she turns back to me. "I am not going to say anything until you say everything that's on your mind."

"Well...I'd like to...get a job-

"Doing what?" Mother elbows father and he grunts.

"Continue and ignore your father."

"I-I don't know what I'd like to do. I'd like to...spread my wings see...how far I can go."

"Why?" Father asks. "Isn't everything good enough here? Aren't we enough?"

"Yes and no." Mother says. "Sherlock, we can give her everything except the kind of love her heart needs. She loves us but...there are many kinds of love as you know. Your parents loved you...but it was definitely my love that you needed." My father crosses his arms, but he doesn't have any form of protest to offer. "We can't hold onto her forever."

I clear my throat. "I talked with uncle Mycroft." Father straightens and I know he's going to hate me for what else I'm going to say. "He's arranging a fake identity for me and he's also creating a fake history for me."

Father jumps up from his seat. "For God's sake why? What's wrong with your name?"

"I'm...tired of being typecast!" the words just burst out of my mouth. Father's brows knit. "I'm tired of being known as...a Holmes! That's the first thing...everyone mentions as soon as I mention my name. I'm tired of being known as...Sherlock Holmes's daughter."

Dad opens his mouth, mom holds up her hand without even looking at him. "Shut up Sherlock." Mother nods. "I can see what you mean. It's like being the picture frame around Van Gogh's 'Starry, starry night.' shut up Sherlock."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to."

"So...I'd like to...get a new perspective on life. No more...detective work for a while. It'll be a...new experience. Maybe get a job as a waitress."

Father groans. "You've got to be kidding me!" agitation rings in his voice. "You've got everything here. Why...do you want to just throw it away?" I bite my lip as father continues talking. "You've got everything here!"

Mother points. "There's the door Sherlock. I suggest you use it."

"I can't believe you're backing her up in this!"

"The plans aren't definite, nothing is happening for a while. Now, take your fanny outside and calm down. Now!" Father storms towards the door, cursing in German. "And knock it off Sherlock, I don't know what you're saying, but I know it isn't good!" he slams the door on her words and she groans. "I'm sorry, but...that's your father for you." I nod my head, vexed to find tears forming in my eyes. She sits on the edge of the bed and exhales as she wraps her arm around my shoulder. "I wish I could say that it won't hurt, but I'd be lying. However, one day...you will look back and be thankful for the pain you are feeling now. Because without the pain...you wouldn't feel the beauty of the joy that life will surely hold in store for you."

"Are you sure?" I sniffle as my lip trembles and I begin crying.

She nods and strokes my hair. "Yes. If my heart hadn't been broken I'd have never met or married your father."

"And that idiot," father says softly from his place in the doorway. He comes towards me and sits on the edge of the bed, placing an arm on my shoulder. "did me the most wonderful favor."

I rest my head on my father's shoulder. I close my eyes, soak up my parent's strength, and love for the moments. I am not sure what God has in plan for me now. I hope, that if there was anything that I'd done in my life that was good enough to warrant a happy future with a man who loved me. Then please...send him my way soon and make all of my loneliness away and let him fill my heart with the love that it is aching for.


	20. 20: Dear no one

Chapter twenty: Dear no one

* * *

><p><em>Four months later,<em>

* * *

><p>"Tammy!" Sherlock runs into the room, throwing the door open. "Linda's gone!"<p>

"I'm sorry." I groan as I slowly turn onto my side to face my frantic husband. "If I wasn't pregnant, I'd definitely kill you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His tone is concerned. "But our daughter is gone. Moreover, when I mean gone, I mean gone. Her clothes, her phone and everything of hers is gone. I've called her phone and there is no reply."

"I see." I pat the edge of the bed. "Sit down." He shakes his head and I tilt my head to the side. "Please?" he groans and does as I ask him. "Lie down with me, and relax."

"I can't!"

"But you're going to do as I say." He makes no comment as he impatiently drums his fingers on his legs. "Now...I knew she was going to leave us last night."

He bolts up and glowers at me. "You what?!"

I groan and close my eyes. "You're in bed with your pregnant wife who hasn't completely woken up yet, so don't you shout at me."

"Sorry." He flops down on the bed again. "But how did you know? Did she tell you?"

"No, but it was fairly obvious in her mannerisms last night Sherlock. How could you miss it? She hugged us longer than normal and had a very sweet speech about us being wonderful parents and how she'll always be grateful to us for everything we did for her and gave her."

"She didn't even say goodbye."

"Would you have let her go if she'd said goodbye?"

"No." He mumbles.

"Exactly. She is your daughter Sherlock. You left your parents and didn't leave them a kind word." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "She did you a courtesy by leaving on a note like that. You have to let her go."

"I can't. I don't even know where she is!"

"Now I forbid you and the boys to look for her or anything. I insist Sherlock. You can activate her phone to track it, but that is all!"

He glowers at me. "Tammy, she's my princess. I can't just let her walk out of here!"

"You can and you will. You've trained our daughter to be some sort of agent; she can take care of herself Sherlock." He sulks and I kiss him. "Now...either get my cocoa, or," I smirk flirtatiously. "you could get those clothes of yours off and have some tender and easy, wake-up, morning sex with me."

Sherlock snaps his head to look at me with surprise in his eyes. "I cannot believe you just said that to me. A very tempting offer Tammy." He exhales and folds his hands over the back of his head. "I don't feel like it right now." I pull my nightdress completely over my head before rolling over to straddle his waist. His eyes twitch for a few seconds. "But…I guess I could be persuaded into changing my mind." I lean forward and kiss him on the mouth, running my tongue over his lips. He groans as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I cannot believe that I married such a sex addict, especially when you're pregnant." He flips me gently onto my back. "And I have no intention of stopping your addiction."

I laugh lightly as I run my hand though his hair. "Sherlock, I never married you for sex. I married you for love," I stretch upwards and kiss him on his lips. "and you're a great love maker."

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I had made the decision that once my arm had healed completely I would move out. I had an ugly scar on my arm and outside of occasional twinges of pain, I was fine. It was hard going from a loud and noisy family to a quiet apartment building. I had changed my phone number, so no unwanted people could just pop into my life. I emailed my parents immediately after I'd left so they wouldn't worry. Father wanted me to get back home at once and mother refused to hear of it. She said I could come home when I wanted; after all, I was an adult and entitled to live my own life. She just wished that I had consulted them instead of uncle Mycroft. Uncle Mycroft was not as bad as he appeared, but my parents just never really bonded with him.<p>

Uncle Mycroft was very helpful to me and I believe he secretly favored me over all the siblings. He had changed my identity to Linda Mavis and had given me a few references with a few of his friends. He'd also found a nice place that was hiring, the Moonlight Sonata club. It was a fancy restaurant and I was the only woman who chose to wear a dress in an alternative to the pant outfit. I shouldn't, but I actually loved being a server. It was fun deducing people and meeting all sorts of people. I hadn't made many friends; most of the women didn't want anything to do with me. All the men, well….I wasn't interested in anyone yet. However, I'd be lying if I said that none of them appeared to be interested in me. But once I reported one man to the manager, they all stayed away from me.

It four o clock in the morning and I had been asked to do an overnight shift to help them clean up because they were short handed. I was tired and somewhat pensive as I walked towards the exit. As I entered the entertainment room, my eyes landed on the black piano.

It called to me, so I walked up to it, laying my coat on the lid. I smiled as I sat down on the piano bench and carefully roll the key cover back. I can't play the piano, outside of Luke Skywalker's theme on the piano. But I haven't played that in a while, so I sit down and attempt to refresh my memory on the theme. I make several mistakes, but I listen by ear and correct my mistakes.

"If you'd wanted to hear a song," my head jerks up at the sound of a man's voice. He's an average looking guy, nothing striking about him, in comparison to Matthew and David. He wears glasses with thick lenses. The one thing in his favor is the dark hazel eyes, very nice to look at. His dark hair, is sticking up like David Tennant's in an irate Doctor Who moment, letting me know that he's run his hands through his hair mere moments ago. "you could have requested it."

I stand up, bringing the lid down. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know anyone was here."

"Obviously." He set his coat down on the lid of the piano."So, you're obviously a beginner."

"Yes, I'm afraid that my parents are the only ones with musical talents in the family. My mother plays the piano and father would often accompany her with his violin."

He nods. "What about you?"

I shrug. "I'm not so musically inclined."

"but you appreciate music, I can tell, I can see it in your eyes." He leans forward and studies me. "Can you sing?"

"My mother says I can, but I doubt it. Parents are often prejudice towards their children."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he opens up the piano seat and pulls out several pieces of sheet music. "You can read music I assume?"

"Yes, I do." I look at the title of one of the songs. "But I don't need to, I know this song."

He frowns as he glances at it. "Well, I don't, I was just informed that it would be good to add it to my repertoire."

"It's a good song. 'Dear no one,' I like it."

"I like it too. I just can't play it from memory yet."

He opens up the sheet music to finally prompt me to comment. "Here you are, practically offering me music lessons and I don't even know your name."

"Uhh, right, sorry. It's Clark Kent." He says as he offers me his hand. "And no…I'm not a superman fan, I'm more the Batman type. My parent's just could come up with anything more imaginative than Clark."

"I actually like it." I smile. "I love Superman, he's my favorite super hero if I had to pick one."

"Interesting. Do you have a favorite superman or are they all alike to you?"

"Christopher Reeve. For me, he was Superman, on and off the screen."

"I see. What key do you sing in?"

"You tell me, I don't know."

He shrugs. "Believe me, I will." He begins playing and nods at me. But just as I drew a breath, he stopped playing. "You know, I don't know your name either."

I laugh lightly. "It's Linda Mavis."

He nods. "Nice to meet you."

That said, he resumes playing the piano. I inhaled and began to sing that beautiful song. _I like being independent.__ Not so much of an investment.__ No one to tell me what to do.__ I like being by myself.__ Don't gotta entertain anybody else._  
><em>No one to answer to<em>. I risk a glance at Clark, to find him totally immersed in his piano playing. As far as he was concerned, I was merely just standing there. _But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold.__ Someone to give me their jacket when its cold.__ Got that young love even when we're old._ They lyrics, as always caused tears to fill my eyes. I did want all those things, but at this point in my life, it was not meant to be. _Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand.__ Pick me up, pull me close, be my man.__ I will love you till the end._

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you. But I'm done lookin', for my future someone. Cause when the time is right. You'll be here, but for now. Dear no one, this is your love song. _I looked down at clark, to find him still concentrating deeply on the notes in front of him. The ground could open and he probably only notice one he realized that I'd stopped singing._ I don't really like big crowds. I tend to shut people out. I like my space, yeah. But I'd love to have a soul mate. God will give him to me someday and I know it'll be worth the wait._

"Hey!" We both jump and look up to see the manager standing there. "As entertaining as this sounds, we are closed for now! You two need to head home!"

"Yes sir!" Clark says as he lowers the piano lid. I watch him as he studies the music for a moment, and then he looks up at me. "And you're here working as a waitress for what reason?"

"Because I like it."

"Then you're a idiot." My eyes widen in indignation at his words. He actually appears to be angry with me. "I'm sorry to say it, but you are. You've got this….great voice and you're wasting it! Look, I'd be willing to coach you at night and give you lessons."

I shake my head. "That's very kind of you but….I actually…want to keep a low profile."

"You're running from something." My mouth drops open in surprise at the calm tone in his voice. I move away from him and reach for my coat. I start to pull it on when he grabs a hold of my wrist.

"Let go of me."

"If you promise not to run off until I've finished talking to you."

"I can't promise anything."

"Right." He reaches for his coat, briefcase and his hat. He releases his arm and steps alongside me. "Look, I've seen this before. If it's an ex-boyfriend or irate husband, you can always go to the police."

I exhale and shake my head. 'You're really nosy."

"Ever know a piano player that wasn't?"

I snort. "I've never met one before, you're the first." I shift my purse over my shoulder and pause to allow him to open the door for me. He pauses and studies me for a moment. "What?"

"So…are you interested in learning the piano?"

I hesitate. "I'd really love to, but…I'm honestly not worth wasting the time and money on."

"Fine. And you're sure that you don't want to try singing once in a while."

"I have no problem with once in a while, but….I'm honestly running from more than two ex-boyfriends."

His brows arch. "Two?"

"Well, technically one. One was a super rat and the other vanished off the face of the earth. My whole family," I shake my head as I run a finger over my brow. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

"Because I asked." He studies me. "Do you want to get a drink or something?"

I frown. "You know a place that's still open?"

He nods. "Yes. In fact," he glances at his watch. "if we hurry, we can just make it in time. So, how about it? And I should probably add that this is not a date, its business."

I nod. "All right. But just this once."

"Definitely this once."


	21. 21: Easy to love

Chapter twenty-one: Easy to love

* * *

><p>It wasn't a one-time thing. Clark and I immediately became friends but not in a romantic way. He was funny and a little clumsy, but I suspect he was being true to his name. Clark and I would mess around together on Saturday's. It felt great to have a friend who liked me for what I was and treated me as he thought I should be treated. He didn't have to worry about me being Sherlock Holmes's daughter and I loved the feeling.<p>

I would go over to his flat and he'd give me some basic piano instruction for an hour, despite my protests. Evidentially the word 'no' wasn't in Clark's vocabulary. He had patience, I'll grant him that. He did get me to play Chopsticks and he'd rewrite some pieces of music that I liked into a more basic form so I'd be able to play them. Afterwards, we'd go for a walk in the park, window shop, or get a coffee. At night, it was different. We'd play chess, checkers, or we'd take turns reading short stories and such out loud to each other. Or we'd watch Doctor Who with ice cream. It was fun, it was a great friendship.

I talked with my parents every day through email and Skype. Mother was now looking very pregnant and I promised her that I'd come and visit them. Dad hovered over mom like the sun and moon watching over the earth. Sherlock was now officially working for Scotland Yard. Alexander had gotten into college. Mother officially signed her wine business over to Scott and he was in charge of it now. According to mother, making an even better profit than she or her father had. Most people thought that because of his age that he wasn't smart enough to make it. However, he had my father's brain and mother's sense; the world didn't stand a chance. William wanted me home for his birthday and I promised that I'd make it I didn't know what to give him, so I decided to give him fifty pounds and let him buy a gift for himself.

My love life had gone from interesting to dull in this time. Matthew, still hadn't surfaced and I'd texted him my new phone number, but I still had no response. David had hounded my parents for a while until dad threatened to have his job and slap him with a restraining order. After that, they hadn't heard a peep out of him. But according to Sherlock, he was still asking how I was and attempting to find me during his off time. I was wary and cautious, and fortunately, I didn't think that there was anyone who appeared to be shadowing me.

At least that's what I thought until the day before William's birthday. I was waiting tables and I had an hour until my shift finished. I walked past Clark where he was playing 'Easy to love' by Cole porter. I smile at him and he cheekily winks at me. I move towards table five, where a blonde woman is sitting.

I smile and grip onto my notepad. "How do you do? Welcome to the Sonata Room. Are you ready to order?"

She shakes her head and looks over my shoulder. "Not at this moment, I'm waiting for someone." Her smile brightens. "On second thought, here he is." She smiles. "I would like a lemonade though."

"That can be arranged, I'll be right back."

"Linda!" The blood freezes in my body at the sound of David's voice. I'm suddenly spun around and pulled into a hug. "Oh God!" I wrench free and smack him hard upside the head. David grabs a hold of his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You keep your hands off me!" I spat at him. "Now," I inhale raggedly and look directly at the woman, my voice that is very calm. "I'll take your order to the kitchen. If you could…get your date under control…I'd really appreciate it before I lose my job."

Her eyes are wide. "So, you're _that _Linda." She gasps. "He's been looking all over for you."

"I don't care." I bite out. "He can go rot in Hell for all I care."

I turn and stomp away from all the gaping eyes. "Linda." David says directly behind me. "Wait." I head back towards the kitchen, hoping that he won't follow me. However, a hand on my waist tells me that I'm wrong. "Linda! Wait!"

"Stop it!" I shout!

"Shh, calm down!"

"I won't calm down! Stop it! Get your hands off me!"

He grabs a hold of my wrist. "Linda please, I just want to talk. It was all for a case; the woman was a serial killer."

"And?" I blink. "Is that supposed to make it any better? My father…never, ever had to make love to a woman to solve a case. He used his brain! So don't you make any excuses for yourself!"

"Linda, I am not your father, no one is. I swear, I would have told you except I knew you'd react like this."

"I'm taking this as calmly as I can David. I can't trust you. I can't trust you with my heart. I told you from day one that you weren't serious and you proved that fact." I straightened my shoulders. "You almost got me to fall in love with me and you would have succeeded if I didn't have such a wonderful family. "Now…you had your fun with me. Now get out of here. You're out of my life and I don't want you back in it."

"And I don't want you out of mine." He says, turning on the charm. "Linda, please, I'm begging you."

"Beg all you want, but it won't make any difference." He makes the mistake of running his hand down my cheek. I hiss angrily and snap my head away from his touch. "Now let me go!"

"Linda," David begs. "I want you back again."

"You're here with another woman, that clearly tells me that you don't. No! I don't want someone like you! Now let me go!"

"I won't! And she is not what you think she is. She is not my date!"

A wrist closes over David's and squeezes hard. I pull my wrist free and see Clark standing there, his eyes glowering darkly. I exhale in relief. "Thank you Clark."

"A pleasure."

"This doesn't involve you." David snaps at him.

"You're harassing her and you hurt her. Linda's a good friend of mine and I won't stand by and watch you hurt her." Clark exhales and pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Now, you're going to leave her alone, or you'll have me to answer to."

David snorts in amusement. "Answer to you? I work with Scotland Yard."

"Then they should be more careful about who they let in there."

I touch Clark's shoulder. "Let's go. David's not worth anything."

"Linda," David reaches out and grabs my arm again. "please."

"Let go of her."

Clark's tone is quiet, but I know him well enough to know that he's not bluffing. But David ignores Clark. "Linda, I love you," the blood drains out of my face in shock. "and I really don't want to lose you. Please. I love you so much."


	22. 22: Why God Why?

Chapter twenty-two: Why God Why?

* * *

><p>My mouth hangs open for several long moments. David moves forward, as if to kiss me. I hurriedly jerk my head to the side and say. "I said leave me alone!" I can't decide if I'm going to use any form of martial arts on him to get his hands off me. In doing so, I would reveal another side of me that I didn't want revealed.<p>

But when David ignored my protest, I decided that I had to do something. I go to use an elbow strike on him, but he sees the move coming. He quickly captures my arms and pins me against the wall. Before I can perform another move to take David down, Clark, suddenly grabs David, whips him around and rapidly punches him four times before delivering a kick to David's ribs before he has a chance to react! David falls on the ground, clutching his ribs in agony.

Clark grabs a hold of David by the hair, pulls his head up to face him. "Keep…your hands….off her. And you will…stay away from her." He gives David a good shove before straightening up. He then wipes his hands on his coat, turns to me, taking a hold of my elbow and guides me towards the manager's office. "Follow me."

I stare at Clark in amazement. "You, you just-

"Not a word." He bites out. "Please." I frown and gaze at him. He's sweating slightly and his pulse is beating erratically. He stops outside the door. "Now you just wait here."

"But-

"I said wait!" I jump when he snaps at me. His eyes are blazing and his shoulders are shaking. I step away from him, shaking my head. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

I rub my arms. "What is it Clark? I know you. This…isn't like you."

He exhales as he leans against the doorway. He's silent for a moment before saying. "I can't tell you Linda. You're the only friend I've got in the world. So please….don't make me lose you by telling you."

I frown. "It can't be as bad as….you're trying to make out."

He exhales. "How little you know. I just hope…I haven't jeopardized our friendship by doing this." His gaze is honest and sincere. "However…I do believe it was worth it." With that, he turns and walks into the manager's office. "Wait here."

And I do. I wait for ten minutes and then the door opens. The manager comes out and he studies me. He's a tall, thin and gaunt faced man with graying red hair. "Clark has talked with me and he said that a customer was physically and verbally harassing you. At one point, he even slammed you against the wall. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Would you swear to this in court?"

I frown. "I certainly would. Clark saved me. But what is going on here? Is something wrong with Clark?"

He shrugs. "No, nothing's wrong with Clark, but let's say I'd like to avoid getting sued. Our clients who dine here are rather…wealthy to say the least."

I nod understandingly. "I see. Well, I have a very good friend in Scotland Yard who knows the man. He's been harassing me for a while, I can assure you, and it won't go to court. But…am I fired?"

"Of course not!"

"Is Clark fired?"

He snorts. "Of course not, now, come inside my office and I'll get an official statement from you."

* * *

><p><em>That night,<em>

* * *

><p>Clark and I sat in silence, chewing our Popcorn in silence as we watched a replay of Miss Saigon starring John Barrowman on Great Performances. Ordinarily, I would have been so happy to watch this movie, but the whole plot was so depressing and I hoped I could make it through the movie without crying. Things were…so awkward between us. I pop some popcorn in my mouth, sucking off the butter before chewing it. Then…John Barrowman begins singing 'Why God why?' The main question that's on my mind.<p>

_Why does Saigon never sleep at night? Why does this girl smell of orange trees? How can I feel good when nothing's right? _I nod my head silently, as I set my popcorn bowl aside. Nothing was right. _Why is she cool when there is no breeze? Vietnam…you don't give answers do you friend? _I bring my feet up, resting my chin on my knees as I try to keep from crying. _Just question that don't ever end. __Why God, why today? I'm all through here! On my way. There's nothing left here that I'll miss. Why send me now a night like this?_

This song, was one of the most beautiful songs in my opinion. True, my situation is nothing like the character. But my heart is indeed crying out, "Why God why? Why does everything like this happen to me?" I can't take this anymore. I exhale raggedly and jump up. "I've got to go."

"Linda?"

I can feel Clark standing up beside me. I can't look at him. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm sorry."

"Linda." Clark takes a hold of my wrist and turns me around. I faintly register that I'm standing dangerously close to him. Clark groans as he exhales, placing a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry. I've made you cry."

"I'm not crying." I whimper out, as I look Clark dead in the eye. Oh, why did he suddenly have to look so….different? Why was my heart beating differently? I inhale and croak out. "Clark."

He studies me closely before inhaling, closing his eyes and leaning forward. I close my eyes and lean forward too as Clark kisses me on the mouth. I didn't think of protesting or asking him to stop. It was just an impulse and I acted on it. I wasn't expecting it to be anything special, but it was.

It was my first kiss, so it should have been awkward for me. Instead, I found myself clinging to Clark as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly. I got lost in his kiss and all the kept back hurt seemed to vanish in this kiss. Moments later, he pull back and I stared at him. Both of us were surprised and out of breath.

Clark was the first to speak. "I'm sorry."

I knew I could play it coy, but mother said to always be honest, so I was. "I'm not."

Clark's face brightened and he pulled me into his arms tightly. "How did this happen?"

I shook my head and smiled brightly. "I don't know." I draped an arm over his shoulder as I breathed him in. "But I'm glad it did." After several long moments, I pulled away and smiled. "But…I really should go home. Tomorrow is my brother's birthday and I'm promised to spend the whole day with my family."

He groans, but he releases me to take a hold of my hand and walks me towards the closet to get my coat. "Pity."

I nod. "Yeah, now we can't spend the day together. Unless…you'd…like to…meet my family tomorrow?"

"Will they mind?"

"Believe me," I shake my head. "they won't mind."

He laughs as he runs his hand down my cheek. "Then…nothing's going to keep me away from you tomorrow."

"Nothing better." I murmur as he pulls me in for a brief and sweet kiss goodnight.

He smiles. "Goodnight Linda."

"Goodnight Clark."

And for once, it actually was a goodnight. I walk down the hall and outside humming, 'I could have danced all night' cheerfully.


	23. 23: Secrets that were never shared

Chapter twenty-three: Secrets that were never shared

* * *

><p>I smile as I unlock the door to my flat and open it. I hum happily, as I remove my scarf. "Linda?" I scream as I spin around to see David there! He covers my mouth. "Shh. Linda, I want to talk to you." I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder, slamming him to the ground. He groans in agony. "I just want to talk."<p>

I headed straight to my mantle piece and got the knife that I keep concealed inside a flowerpot. I turn towards him. "I don't want to talk to you."

He stands up, rubbing his shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Sherlock Holmes's daughter, remember?" I glower at him. "I've been training since I was four to shoot, throw knives and I've been trained in multiple forms of martial arts and self-defense. So you keep your distance."

"Ok, ok." He holds his hands up warily. "I'll stay right here."

I glower at him. "What are you doing here? Why do you insist on invading my life?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh please!"

"Linda, I'm serious. Look…I needed to get close to that woman you saw in the photographs."

"Do they always have agents getting that close to suspects? I didn't realize that."

"Only when they're one England's most wanted. My job was to completely win her trust and confidence, which I did. We'd suspected her of being a serial killer for some time. I had to do some things, things I am not proud of, but I got her to show me where she takes her victims. All her victims are girls about 8-12 years old. If you saw the files of what she did to those poor children, you'd be horrified."

I was silent for a moment before responding civilly and honestly. "I'm glad you caught her, I'm just not proud of the way you had to do it. But more than that, you lied to me. You said that you were on a trip to Africa. I should have known something was wrong there."

He exhales. "I didn't want to tell you because you deserve someone better than me."

"I wish you had told me, I'm not sure how I would have reacted, but I deserved the truth." I step forward and sit on the arm of the couch."Clark and I…we're dating now." David stares at me in shock. "I think…I actually cared for him a lot more than I realized. He's….really brightened up my life since the day I met him."

David is silent for a very long time. Then he turns towards the door and opens the door. "I won't bother you again."

I blink and frown. "That's not like you David. What are you really up to?"

"The winner gets all." He says. "I don't trust that guy; something about him doesn't sit right with me. But, he's got to get past your father first, so I'm not too worried about that." David turns and smiles weakly. "Good night Linda."

As he shuts the door, I can't help but wonder what I've missed. It's not like David to just give up and walk away from something he wants, especially a woman so easily. I hope that it's nothing sinister and I have made the right decision.

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I groaned as I exited the bathroom, my hand over my stomach. Sherlock walks up to me, holding out a bottle of iced tea. "Here you go." I groan as I take a swallow. Sherlock runs his hand over my stomach. "Two more months, then Maria and Monica are born." He kisses my neck. "It's going to be such fun."<p>

I moan slightly. "I'm going to love…watching you waiting for our girls to be born."

He snorts. "Don't expect too much of a reaction."

I lean forward. "So you say all the time," I kiss him lightly on the lips. "but you always react in a most pleasing manner."

"Pardon me for sounding worried that my wife is in agony."

"And, who's fault is it that I'm in agony? Shut up so I can kiss you." I smile and do so as Sherlock proceeds to kiss my face tenderly. The sounds of cheering from the other room causes us to pull away. Sherlock grins and turns to the door. "It sounds like Linda's here."

I've all ready pushed past him towards the door. Sure enough, upon exiting, Linda's being swamped with hugs from her brothers. She sees me and lets out a squeal. "Mother!" she hurries towards me and I study her. She looks…different, her eyes are radiant and she's happy. She hugs me, being careful not to crush my stomach. "Oh…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I pull away and study her. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, I feel it!" She studies me. "Oh, you look beautiful." She spies Sherlock behind me and releases me to hug her father. "Oh, I've missed you."

"You've lost weight." Father observes, getting a laugh from Linda. "You've changed your hair too, its way too straight now."

She smirks. "Father, you're so funny." Someone knocks on the door and she smiles. "That must be Clark."

"Clark?!" All of us ask at the same time.

Sherlock steps forward. "Who is Clark?"

"Ask him yourself!" Linda moves to open up the door, revealing a man several years older than her. "Hello!"

"Hey." Clark says as he wraps one arm around her waist, giving her a hug. I glance at Sherlock, his eyes narrow as he takes in the scene. "Sorry I'm late, the cabbie got lost."

I laugh. "Poor man, was it his first day?"

"Yeah. But he got me here."

"And that's all that counts."

"Are you two going to stand there talking as if you two are the only ones in the room," Sherlock says abruptly. "or are you two going to come in and share your news?"

"Sorry sir." Clark finally looks at us and his face goes a little pale when he looks at Sherlock. "You're….Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock nods. "The one and only."

Clark looks at Linda. "I-I thought your last name was Mavis."

"I'm so sorry." She says. "My full name is Linda May Holmes. I've chosen to assume another identity so I can have some privacy. I should have told you."

Clark nods understandingly. "I see."

"Don't be too worried, Sherlock isn't as nasty as he appears." I glance up at Sherlock, finding him deducing Clark. "Stop it." I warn him. "Now." I walk up to Clark. "How do you do? Linda's mentioned you in her emails. You're the piano player in the place where she works, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Clark steps forward and holds out a small package for her. "Linda told me that you were….expecting twins and….

"You figured a good way to get into the family," Sherlock says. "was to get through to the mother." Mother bumps him with her elbow. "What?"

"Well…kinda." Clark shoves his hands into his pockets. "I-I did get you something for you both."

Sherlock glowers at him. "I know you don't I, from somewhere?"

"Sherlock!" I whack him upside the head. "Shut up!"

"I'm serious." Sherlock studies him. "I have seen you before haven't I?"

"Daddy?" Linda stands up beside Clark and takes his hand. "Will you please stop it? Why do you always have to spoil-

"Linda, Mrs. Holmes," Clark says quietly, I notice that he's sweating slightly and his face is a little pale. "he's right. We have met before and….unfortunately….it was under rather unsavory circumstances." He clears his throat. "And that's putting it rather lightly."

Linda stares at him. "You met my father?"

He nods. "Twelve years ago. I was going to discuss this but….I wouldn't have liked to do so at so inconvenient a time."

"But you never mentioned," she exhaled. "and I never…told you that he was my father."

Sherlock snapped his fingers, his eyes wide, as if he'd just remembered something. "I remember you now." His eyes narrow as he looks at Clark. "It took a moment; after all, it was twelve years ago."

"Sherlock." I warn. "Please, this is John's birthday and Clark is Linda's friend."

"You're actual name is Clark Reynolds." Sherlock steps towards Clark, his eyes peering deep into the man's soul. "You were 12 years old when I had you put away 13 years ago." My husband's eyes are cold and unfeeling as he says. "You were convicted to 13 years in prison for murdering your father." I snap my head around and stare at my husband in shock. "You shot him in the head ten times. You almost got away with it, except I happened to be there with Lestrade that time. The coldness on your part when you spoke about your father gave you a motive that shown like a beacon. Am I wrong?"


	24. 24: A dark past

Chapter twenty-four: A dark past

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I hold my breath as I glance at Clark, while his face is pale and his eyes are slightly watery, I see truth and determination in his eyes. He inhales and speaks. "In all truth Mr. Holmes…I shot him eight times, not ten. Mother shot him the arm twice, those weren't my shots."<p>

I cannot move, I can't believe that Clark confessed to actually murdering his father in the violent way as described. I'm so grateful when mother speaks. "Well…why don't we all sit down and discuss this calmly? Honestly, it's like he's on trial."

"No." Father says coldly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot, and I will not allow this man in my house a moment longer."

Clark nods and clears his throat. "I understand sir."

"And I do not wish for you to continue a…relationship with my daughter."

"I love him." The words came out as a whisper, but evidentially the whisper was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at me, I could feel their eyes on me, but I only had my eyes trained on Clark's face. I could see shock and hope shining so brightly on his face that my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. "I think I've…been in love with Clark for….ever."

Clark placed his hands on my shoulder. "Linda."

"I forbid it!" everyone jumps at the sounds of my father's angry voice. "I forbid it!" I look at him, to find him furious. "I cannot and I will not allow you two to have any type of relationship with my daughter!"

"EVERYONE," Mother shouts at the top of her lungs. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! NOW!" Father glares at her and she shouts. "NOW!" Then she gasps and grabs onto her stomach and lets out a gasp. "Please."

Father is immediately calm again. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

She shakes her head. "Spasm. May I have some water?" father nods and hurries off to the kitchen. Mother winks at us. "Idiot." My mouth drops open as she moves without trouble towards the couch and sits down. "Being pregnant has its advantages and I am very good at using them. Now you two sit down. All boys under 21 may leave the room."

All of them groan. "Aww mom."

Clark speaks as we sit down on the couch opposite her. "Actually, if it's not trouble Mrs. Holmes, if….Linda and I are going to be in a relationship, I'd like them to be present. They should know everything."

Father says from the kitchen. "There won't be one, so they might as well leave now."

"They may stay, if that's ok with Linda as well." Clark looks at me and I nod. It's a little embarrassing, but it's good that this whole this is going to be out in the open. "Ok, that settles it." The boys all find a separate corner to sit or stand in. Mother accepts her glass of water and pulls father down beside her. She smiles at him before turning to us. "So….why don't you tell us the story of what happened?"

Father speaks. "Well according to-

She holds up her hand without looking at him. "Not you Sherlock. You weren't there at the time of the murder." She looks at Clark. "I'd like to hear your side of the story and then my husband can fill in any details that you've forgotten or so forth."

Clark inhales and I reach over and grip his hand, giving him some strength. "Well…my father was a drunk and a drug abuser. He'd often come home and take his anger and abuse out on my mother. That night, he'd hit me and that's when mother had enough. She ordered me to go upstairs and pack because we were going to leave that night." Clark's voice is even, but I can hear the emotion straining to get out. "I did as she said and I ran upstairs. I had my suitcase out when….I hear the gunshots. I ran down the stairs and found my father…strangling her." Mother leaned forward, studying Clark closely, watching him for any hint of a lie in him. Mother could spot a liar or a rat a mile away. Her emotions were guarded, so I couldn't read her very well. But I think she was convinced. "I grabbed the gun, which had fallen from her hand and I told him to get away from her. He didn't, so I fired a warning shot. He moved from mother and she fell to the ground. At that moment, I realized that she was dead." Clark paused for a moment. "He came at me, going for the gun and at the time, I didn't remember how many shots I fired. But I'd lost my mother and I didn't want him to live."

Father speaks. "And then you tried to make out like a burglar broke in the house and murdered both of your parents. However you didn't wash your hands and there were several things that didn't gel right."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, you saw through them right away."

"Like, why strangle the mother and shoot the father multiple times? The multiple shots indicated that it was an emotional attachment to the case. Not to mention, you were still alive."

"Sherlock," mother says patiently. "we're not here to talk about the mistakes he made. We're focusing on the here and now. Is what he saying true? Is that how and why the murder was committed?"

Father nods. "Yes."

Mother shrugs. "And I for one, cannot completely understand why a boy at that age would do something like that. Personally, I'm not sure what I'd do if I were in his shoes. But as you recall Sherlock, you killed a man when he assaulted me."

All of us look at her in shock. I'm the only who asks. "When?"

"A long time ago, and I'm fine now. One of the few times your father's sentiment got in the way of his head."

"You were pregnant," father bites out. "and I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

She smiles. "You never let any man get away with anything when it comes to me. You broke every finger on one of Mycroft's agents because he was threatening me."

Father glowers at her. "He should have kept his hands to himself."

"You acted on emotion, like Clark did. The point is, we're all human and we act on it. That was what the boy did, as to the man he's become that's a different thing. Prison changes a man, whether for the better or not, that's a different story." Mother sips her water before asking. "So, I'm going to ask this as delicately as I can, but I'm pregnant so it may come out wrong."

Clark nods. "Fine by me."

"Your jail time….what did the…parole board have to say?"

"I can answer that one mother." Sherlock speaks up. "Uncle Mycroft asked me to look up his jail record last year since he was being brought up for parole. Your record, for being in jail for so long was…impeccable. Not a single blemish on it." Father glowers at him. "It's true father, it was a straight record. He took up piano lessons, as best as one could in a place like that. He also took up martial art training from a fellow cell mate."

Clark spoke up. "It was for me to learn to control my emotions better, I never used it on anyone."

"I know. There are reports from the guards mentioned several times where you revealed escapes or rioting that were being planned. You even stopped a man from stabbing a guard in the back. I spoke with your warden and he said that he hoped you were able to make it. His brother…owns a club I believe, and he recommended that he hire you."

Clark nodded. "Yes."

I stare at him. "So that's why we went straight to the manager first, after you took David down?"

Dad frowns and glances at me. "What happened with David? Did he find you?"

"Yes, and he wanted me to get back with him again."

Mother snorts and rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

"We got into an argument and he wouldn't keep his hands off me. So, Clark took him down."

John glances at me. "And you just stood there?" I nodded and he snorts. "That's…so not like you."

"You don't know everything." I scowled at him. "It was a situation you'd have to be in to understand."

Mother changes the subject. "So, Clark, have you had any brushes with the law or anything like that since?"

"No ma'am. Just when I knocked her…ex down."

"And for the record," I advise. "David was not my boyfriend. He could have been, but, we never got to go that far and then he threw it away."

Mother clears her throat. "For the record, I'm perfectly satisfied with the explanation. However, do I feel secure about someone who murdered his parents at the age 12, dating my daughter? No, I don't." My pulse quickens. "However, everyone needs a second chance in life. And Linda is trained with enough qualifications to be an agent if she chose, so she could protect herself." I exhale in relief. "But Sherlock has to tell us his thoughts on the matter at hand." She nods at father. "Feel free to talk now Sherlock and I'll listen."

Clark and I draw a collective breath. Both of use are waiting to hear what father has to tell me if he is willing to allow Clark into my life.


	25. 25: Shocks of a lifetime

Chapter twenty-five: Shocks of a lifetime

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>My father draws in a collective breath and opens his mouth to speak. <em>Ring! <em>His phone went off and he blinks. He reaches inside his pocket and answers. "What is it Lestrade?" His eyes narrow before he jumps up out of his seat. "I' m sorry to hear that. Of course. Sherlock and I are grabbing our coats now." Sherlock stands up and heads to get his and father's coats. "I'm sorry Lestrade. Yes. I promise. I'll find him. Goodbye." He hangs up his phone and turns to us. "Lestrade just found Matthew. He's dead."

I gasp and stare at him as my mother stands up. "What? What happened?"

Father takes his coat from Sherlock. "Thank you. I'll explain to you when I'm in the taxi. Right now, it's very important that we go."

Mother waddles towards him. "No. you're going to tell us now. Remember, it's your son's birthday? You owe everyone here an explanation."

Father groans. "Right. Sorry John."

"I'm fine with it father." John shoves his hands in his pockets. "What happened to Matthew?"

"Someone murdered him inside Leinster Gardens." Father looks ticked off. "On my property, they knew it was deserted so no one would go looking for him."

"How did they find him?"

Father shakes his head. "I don't know yet, I think John might have found his body. He's been walking around visiting all the places where he's had memorable moments with Mary. Greg just found out, and he's going down to identify his…remains." Father's look is dark as he speaks. "He'd been shot and…decapitated. He was in his uniform, so he'd gone home to change. It's very possible that he was the victim of a hate crime."

All of us gasp and tears fill my eyes. "Oh no."

Mother turns to me. "I'm sorry Linda."

John turns to Clark. "Matthew was a friend of hers. He vanished a couple of months ago, in case you're wondering."

Clark merely hands me the tissue box. "Thank you."

I blow my nose and reach for another tissue as the tears continue to stream down my face. "He was a very, very nice guy. We did go out on a date once, but…following that date, I had an accident and…he vanished. I texted and called him several times before giving up on him." I look towards father. "How long has his…body been lying there?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know yet Linda. But I promise you, I will find him."

Mother touches his arm, before looking towards Sherlock. "Sherlock, you go on ahead. I need to talk to your father alone for a bit."

Sherlock nods as father looks soberly at mother. "I don't have time to talk. There's a crime committed and I've got to solve it."

She nods. "I just need five minutes."

"I don't have five minutes to give you."

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes, you do." I reached up and placed a hand on Sherlock's neck. "When the painting, 'Falls of the Reichenbach' were stolen. You told Lestrade you'd be down at the scene in an hour. After Moriarty's trial, there'd been a murder." I lowered my voice so only Sherlock could hear me. "You insisted on waiting until you finished making love to me before going to solve the crime." Sherlock frowns slightly. "I just need five minutes." I hold his gaze. "Please."<p>

He exhales and shakes his head. "I can never say 'no' to you." I take his hand and we step out into the hall. We go and sit on the small bench that's under the window. Sherlock had gotten it for me, so we could have our afternoon tea there while the children napped. We hadn't sat there in years. He runs his hands through his hair. "Now, what is it?"

"Linda."

He groans. "I knew you were going to say that somehow."

"I'm your wife, I know you. You're running away, using the crime scene as an excuse."

"I hate it when you see through me like that." I place a hand on his shoulder as he leans forward, his hands clasped in prayer. "I can't believe it."

I nod. "I know."

He exhales. "I-I finally get to see her again and she's…got a boyfriend. A real, boyfriend this time." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "He's going to marry her Tammy."

"We'll see Sherlock."

"No." He shakes his head. "I never worried about those two others because I knew it wouldn't last. This one…he…he's the one for her."

"It's too soon to tell Sherlock."

"That's because you're you. I can see it all ready Tammy. He's on parole, trying to make a fresh start. You don't punch a man over the fact that he won't keep his hand off the girl." He looks at me. "He's in love with her, I can see that, and she loves him back. This time…it's so honest, pure and sincere that nothing I can say could ever break them up."

"And that's what got you scared most of all." I whisper gently. "He's won her heart and in a few years, you won't have her around anymore. And…are you worried about his past?"

"Not really. He passed Mycroft's test, so he's relatively squeaky clean." He frowns. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Then I'll go stand in the middle of the street."

Sherlock smirks and runs his hand over my cheek. "Don't do that. I can't lose you."

"I hope that…I die first Sherlock. I've had you die on me twice. I couldn't take it a third time."

"I hope that…we die together. Because frankly, I don't think either of us could do without each other." Sherlock leans forward and kisses me on the mouth.

"I don't think I can. I still picture her when she was…a baby. She'd crawl all over me and pull my hair." I laugh softly as I remember so many images from that past coming back to us. "She always said that…she'd stay with me forever. I can still see us coloring, dancing in the rain and reading fairytales. She was my," tears glisten in Sherlock's eyes. "my little princess. And I've lost her."

I shake my head. "No Sherlock. You're her father, you'll never lose her."

"Then why…does it hurt so much?"

"It's because, the man who hold her heart, is no longer you. She loves you, but her undying love and devotion belongs to him now." I kiss him. "I have to surrender five boys into another woman's arms sometime soon."

He smiles, faintly as he rubs his tears away. "Indeed. Now…I really need to go now. Tell Linda…I'll speak to her when I get back."

"Can I tell her anything?"

"You know me Tammy." He stood up and moved towards the stairs. "You all ready know I'm weak and down, so tell her whatever you want."

"Hey," I stand up and waddle after him. "you're a strong man Sherlock. And I'm very proud of you. And even if you're not Linda's hero anymore, you'll always be mine."

Sherlock turns towards me. "Can you promise me that?"

I smile as I stretch up slightly. "You've always been my hero, from the moment you solved your first case in front of me. Yes. I can promise you that you'll be my hero."

"Good." Sherlock leans down and kisses me. I moan as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, working his mouth against mine. After a few moments, he pulls away. "Right, now I've got to go. I'll finish snogging you when I get home Mrs. Holmes."

I shake my head and lean over the banister as he hurries down. "I'll be waiting for you Mr. Holmes."


	26. 26: On the roof of 221B

Chapter twenty-six: On the roof of 221B

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I pushed the door open to see Clark watching Linda. She was playing Beethoven's moonlight sonata. Well, a watered down version of it, but I still recognized it. Clark glanced up at me as I entered the room. I flashed him a reassuring smile before making my way towards the nearest chair.<p>

I close my eyes and listen. Linda makes a mistake and she groans. "You're doing fine." Clark assures her quietly. "Come on."

She shakes her head. "I think I'm getting a little too ambitious for my first time performing before my family."

"Maybe."

"You did fine Linda. Clark's obviously a far better teacher than I was."

"I'm sure you were good."

"Don't butter up the mother." I reply. "I've put up with so many years with my husband barely complimenting me. I'm suspicious anytime anyone other than him compliments me."

Clark clears his throat. "So….when are the twins due?"

I shrug. "About two months, and I can't wait." I run my hand over my stomach. "The papparazzi's been having a field day with me looking this size."

"I can imagine."

"I can't wait for Maria and Monica to be born." I sit down and reach for my present and examine it. I decide not to open it and wait for Sherlock to get home. "So," I turn to John. "what would you like to do since your birthday is officially ruined?"

He grins. "I'd say that it's the most interesting. Why don't we play the wii?"

I groan. "If you must." I look around. "I'll go get some chips and stuff set up."

Linda stands up from the piano. "I'll help you."

"No," I wave her away. "you and your boyfriend should spend some time together." Linda and Clark blush happily, but I don't hear any protests from either of them. "I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll holler. And for the record, you're both off the hook and free to do whatever you like…within reason. Your father and I had a PG relationship and a few PG-13 moments. But no R rated moments until _after _you're married. Is that clear?"

Linda nods as Clark agrees with her. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now…let's try to enjoy the evening, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>Clark touches his soda can to mine as we gaze over the edge of the roof taking in the sights of London. It had been a great few hours. Clark had wormed his way into my family's heart with his laid back manner and laugh. Mother had discreetly given me a secret thumbs up several times when Clark did something that pleased her attention.<p>

"Are you cold?" I shake my head and snuggle closer to him as he presses a gentle kiss on my forehead. He inhales and sings quietly along with Anthem Lights._ All I want for Christmas is you. _I laugh lightly. "Do I sound that bad?"

"No. it's just….it's June."

He chuckles. "I guess it is a little early to be singing Christmas songs. But it kinda fits the mood."

"It's been a bit rainy this week, so it's almost chilly enough for a warmer Christmas night, if we pretend hard enough, it could be Christmas."

"In spite of the awkward entrance," Clark said slowly. "I had fun with your brothers tonight. Your mother is amazing."

"I know. She's quite a history behind her. I just love listening to her talk about father. She wrote a book about them a few years ago. She called it 'To love without being told to love.' An unusual title, but those two had an amazing relationship together. Voted Britain's most interesting couple five years in a row."

"I can imagine. Him keeping heads in ovens, eyeballs in microwaves."

"Mother let him perform experiments on anything in the kitchen as long as he can clean it up. And when I mean anything…I do mean anything."

"Such as human eyeballs?"

"I've seen everything that can be done to the human eye. Mother recalls him keeping them in the microwave and he one time drank a cup of tea with an eyeball in it."

"Gross."

I giggled and placed my hand on Clark's arm. "Again, I'm sorry I never told you who my father was."

"It's all right." He assured me. "And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my past. But…I wasn't sure how you'd react. But I assure you, I would have told you about it."

"I believe you."

"Good." Clark tilted my chin up so I could face him. I smiled slightly as he studied my face. "You look….pretty at this moment."

"Thank you."

He inhaled and asked. "Would mind terribly…if I kissed you at this moment?"

I smiled brightly as a flush stole across my face. "I wouldn't mind." As Clark drew me in closer, I whispered. "And don't ask me that again."

He laughed against my lips before pressing his against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, parting my lips just slightly, letting him know if he'd like to deepen this kiss, it's fine with me. He does. His lips, like mine, are somewhat inexperienced. So we take a few moments and tries to get the right feeling.

Then, the door to the roof slams open. We both whip around to see Sherlock standing there. his eyes are wide and his clothes are all in disarray. He looks to Clark. "You two, follow me, now, and don't give me any excuses!"

"What?" Sherlock ignores my question and he takes off running towards the edge of the roof and leaps the short distance over to the next roof. I stare at him and then turn to Clark. He blinks and looks to me. "Did he just-

"We need to follow." I take off my heels and run towards the roof. I land safely on the other side. Clark follows and lands unsmoothly beside me. "Sherlock what is-

"I'll explain later." He says. "There's a warrant out for Clarks arrest for Matthew's murder."

I gasp. "What?"

Clark looks sick. "I-I've never….killed anyone. Well, outside of my father."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sherlock says as he begins descending the fire escape. "You know, I know, father knows. But inspector Dickens doesn't know that! Father told me to get home, get you two out of here while he stalls."

"How's he stalling them?"

"I think he's having a heart attack in Inspector Dickens car or something like that."

I shrug. "Probably a stroke. He's really good at those."

Clark laughs. "I do believe you two are enjoying this."

"Oh yes!" Sherlock says excitedly. "We're Holmes. This is the moment we live for. The excitement, the drama, the pulse pounding, the thrill of the chase."

I groan as I pull on my heels. "He takes after father."

"I hope you take after your mother." Clark says as he steadies me. "I don't think I could bear it if you took after your father."

I smile. "I take after my mother."

At the sound of sirens, Sherlock says. "Shall we run? We've got to go now. Mother and the others are cleaning up the roof, so it looks like you two weren't there. Now, father is going to text me a place to go, depending on a case." His phone goes off, blaring the Batman theme. He chuckles as he reads the message. "Mother and father's date during 'A scandal in Belgravia'."

"The ice rink?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"I'm definitely going to have to read that book." Clark says as he latches onto my hand and we run down the alley. "Otherwise, I'm not going to understand any of your codes."

"Once there," Sherlock says. "you and I are going to have a long talk."

"Why don't I just go with the police?" Clark asks. "This way…I'm becoming a fugitive."

"Father's reenacting Reichenbach again. This time….to draw out the murderer and I'm afraid to say it but….Linda….you're the bait."


	27. 27: The ice rink

Chapter twenty-seven: The ice rink

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>Clark rubbed my shoulders as Sherlock spoke. The ice rink was packed with people tonight. "So," Sherlock said as he turned his phone on record. "Matthew's body was found today. He'd been decapitated, shot four times and tortured." I winced. "Now, I won't go into all of the gory details, but the only way that we were certain about his identification was his name on his uniform. The reason why Linda, we say you're going to be the bait, it's because there were several pictures of you in the room."<p>

My blood ran cold and I shivered. "Oh no."

"It appears you have a stalker. And he decided that Matthew was an easy target."

"What about Clark?" I ask. "Is he safe?"

"I think that since you two just started dating…last night he was safe until then. The stalker obviously didn't see him as anything other than a teacher. But now…it might be different, he's going to be a threat."

"And what about David?" Clark asks. "You were entertaining the possibilities of a relationship with him at one time in your life."

"Yes, I was, but David can take care of himself. What kind of man are we dealing with?"

Sherlock inhales, but it's father who answers behind us. "A genius." Father sits down beside Sherlock and exhales. His clothes are slightly messy, as is his hair, but his eyes are glowing brightly with excitement. "Right, now, we've got an hour before sending him to a hotel."

"How did you get here?" I asked him. "Stroke or heart attack."

"Never eat at Scotland Yard, the food's terrible. Inspector Dickens's has ordered a change of clothes to be ready for him at the scene."

I laugh. "You threw up on him."

"I didn't feel like dealing with ambulances and all that nonsense tonight. I've got to get home soon."

"Everyone's been having fun, at least until an hour and a half ago."

"Everyone has fun without me." He mutters before clapping his hands together. "Now, back to business. This man left us with virtually nothing except the body. No fingerprints, images or anything. We checked all the security cameras where Matthew lived and this is where you become a suspect Clark." Clark and I frown. "Now, on the day Matthew vanished, you bumped into him outside his house. You walked with him down the street about a block, engaged in conversation."

Clark frowns. "I do vaguely recall talking to a soldier, but it was casual conversation. I don't even remember what it was about."

"You talked for an entire block."

"We were both late and going the same direction. I mentioned I was late for a job and he mentioned that he had to break his date. I told him thanks for his service and we parted our ways once we reached our destinations. If you'll note, I was about ten minutes away from the club."

"And you walk there every day, people would remember if you broke a pattern or not. Now," father folds his hands. "since you're clearly interested in marrying my daughter," Clark chokes on his coffee while I flame red in embarrassment. "that gives you a motive. I however, think you're too smart to risk committing another murder, especially after your first murder was done so badly. Not to mention, you committed murder in a sloppy fashion, you're too much of an idiot to have committed this one. This man obviously has a higher IQ than you."

"Don't take him calling you an idiot to heart," I respond. "he always calls everyone an idiot."

"None taken in this case," Clark says slowly. "it works in my favor. And I'm not marrying-

"Not yet, but you're going to." Father grins manically for a moment before assuming a serious face. "Now, you've got to go into hiding for a while. Martial art training is one thing, but you don't have the brawn to best him. After all, the man kill a man in the army. Linda, you are not going anywhere with all of your weapons on you. I don't want this maniac approaching you. Your mother is wiring a bug to a pin which you shall wear during all times, so you can be safely monitored."

"Dad."

"Don't you dad me. You will do as I say an no talking back to me. This man is strong and clever. He overpowered a soldier, that tells us that we're looking for a man taller and stronger than Matthew. He has an obsession with you, that tells us that he's nearby, judging by some of the pictures taken." He exhales deeply. "I'm going to kill him."

"Dare I ask what these photos contain?"

"No, I doubt you want to know that I now know that you sleep in bed without your undergarments." I flush crimson as Father shakes his head. "Honestly. There are several thing other things about you that I've learned about you that a father didn't need to know! Whoever thought I'd be looking at pictures of my daughter, getting stalked, at a crime scene?!" his phone goes off and he draws a deep breath. "It's your mother." He answers the phone. "Hello. Tammy, if the baby isn't coming, then I don't need you wasting my time. I'm in the middle of something really important."

"I can't believe," I mutter. "he just said that."

Clark exhales and shakes his head. "Not a good move."

Father glowers at him. "Shut up." I can hear mother's screech on the other end of the phone. "Tammy." He winces and holds the phone slightly away from his ear. "I'm sorry darling, honest. I wasn't saying it to you. I'd never tell you to shut up." He exhales and rolls his eyes before frowning. "I did not roll my eyes. All right, so I have told you to shut up in the past. This is a different situation, I'd never tell you to shut up when you're pregnant. How stupid do you think I am?" father's eyes flash. "I am going to passion bash the living daylights out of you when I see you for that remark."

Clark whispers in my ear. "Passion bash?"

"I don't know. All of us have a secret code, my parents have a private personal code. But I can guess that it's something on a passionately intimate level."

"Now, what are you calling me about?" Father frowns before jumping up out of his chair. "What do you mean Irene Adler is in our flat right now?"


	28. 28: Chocolate-strawberry soda's

Chapter twenty-eight: Chocolate-strawberry soda's

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I scowl at the phone. "Do you think I'm making this up? I'm dead serious Sherlock Holmes!"<p>

_All right. _Sherlock momentarily sounds positively stunned. _ I'm going to find a place to hide Clark and then I'll be over._

"Just bring him over here. The police have left and I sent the boys out to make sure that they left for real and they did. I'm certain of it."

_Ok, I'm on my way. _

"And where are you, out of curiosity?"

_I'm at our first date. _I can hear Sherlock flirting. _Remember?"_

"Yes, the ice rink, good place to hide." Sherlock groans and I laugh. "Goodbye."

_Hey,_ Sherlock cuts me off. _ I love __you __remember that? You're the only woman in my life and heart._

I smile and shake my head "Considering that we're about to have twin girls, how can I not remember that? Now get over here. And I promise you that you will find Irene Adler intact without a single scratch on her."

_Good. And if she hurts you, I'm going to punish her._

"How so?"

_I'm sure I could think of several different ways to do that._

"Really?" I interject a slightly suspicious note in my voice.

_Don't go getting your knickers in a knot. Then, _his tone drops low and seductive. _I'm going to come home and I am not going to let you up out of that bed for a whole day. _

I smile. "That actually sounds delightful. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

_Sleeping was not what I had in mind._

"Well, stop thinking like that and get home."

_If you insist, _Sherlock laughs. _I'm on my way. Goodbye._

"Goodbye."

I hang up the phone with slightly shaking fingers before turning to face Irene Adler. She looks beautiful as always. Her hair done up with not a single hair loose. Her makeup is flawless, her dress is short, black and clinging to her figure. I can't help but feel a little self-conscious at my huge shape. After all, my dress looks like a nightgown due to my huge size. But I've got several things that Irene Adler never had.

I have a house full of children that were the most wonderful children that any mother could ask for. I had two more on the way, and considering my age, that was an accomplishment. I had a husband who loved me very much and was obsessively devoted to me. Sure, she had a string of lovers, of both genders, but she didn't really have anyone who was there for her, except for David. However, in my talks with Linda I had gathered that their relationship had strained and crumbled before being irreconcilably destroyed.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turn back towards Irene who's perched in my favorite spot on the couch. Whether or not she picked that spot intentionally, I do not know. All of the boys are in various positions of the house keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer her politely. "Tea, cocoa, or water? I do have a bottle of wine in the refrigerator, if that is more to your taste."

Irene smirks as she looks at me. "No thanks, feel free to sit down, unless you prefer to stand." She shakes her head. "Look at you." For a moment, I detect a hint of sadness in her eyes and envy in her voice. "Mrs. Sherlock Holmes for the past twenty years. How's it been; Hellish I imagine?"

I snort and sit down in my second favorite seat and prop my legs up onto the couch. "You sound like Mycroft Holmes now. I remember him saying something like that once a long, long, time ago." Irene frowns at me. "Actually, yes and no, it's had its hellish moments, for most parts and almost every hour, it's been wonderful."

"Those Holmes men are rather interesting individuals." She looks at my stomach. "Twins, right?"

"Yes, Maria and Monica Holmes."

She lounges back in her chair. "I never got any pleasure with David for a son. You've had 6 and now you're going to have 8 children and you're radiant."

I frown. "Don't tell me you came over here to discuss motherhood with me?"

"Maybe I did." Her gaze is piercing. Her face, always reminding me of a peacock's for some bizarre reason. "I don't see how someone could bear the pregnancy that many times and manage to maintain their looks, figure and husband's attention."

I smile. "Well, I always was good at multi-tasking." I clear my throat. "Does this talk have something to do with David?"

Hurt flickers faintly in her eyes. "Possibly. I'd prefer to wait until Sherlock arrives." Someone knocks on the door and Irene smirks. "That'll be Mycroft."

I frown at the door. "Why would it be Mycroft?"

She laughs. "I just know. Come on in, Iceman."

The door is slowly pushed open and sure enough, there's Mycroft at the door. He looks around the room, maintaining his cool façade. His eyes land on Irene and he frowns. "I've been looking for you."

Irene crosses her legs and opens her purse to refreshen her red lips. "I'm not in the mood for that sort of thing at the moment. We'll have dinner tomorrow night." Mycroft starts to say something to Irene in another language and she shakes her head. "Don't even think about trying to speak to me like that, it won't work. It's rude as well."

He exhales and shakes his head. "I asked you not to contact Sherlock about this matter. He'd handle it on his own and there was no reason for you expose your involvement in this matter."

She shrugs carelessly as she checks her makeup with her small mirror. "I know and as you know, I don't always do what you tell me."

This conversation is bizarre and in spite of my overwhelming curiosity, I feel like I'm intruding on them. I stand up carefully. "I'll let you two have your own privacy to talk on your own."

Mycroft nods. "Thank you Tammy."

"Nonsense." Irene snorts. "Just sit down."

Mycroft shakes his head. "I'd appreciate it if you would give us a moment of privacy."

"Nonsense." Irene snaps her purse shut. "I'm tired of having a hidden relationship Mycroft."

Now _THAT _stops me dead in my tracks. I stare at Irene and Mycroft in shock. "I-I beg your pardon."

"You know miss Adler," Mycroft says off handedly. "always willing to create a stir."

Irene laughs as she stands up. "Really? God, you've always been good at keeping a straight face. Tammy's bound to have figured it out by now. Shall you tell her or shall I?"

Mycroft's expression sharpens. "You'll be silent."

Irene, of course, nods her head as if in agreement before saying. "Mycroft and I have been having an affair for approximately 18 years."

Now _THAT REALLY SHOCKED ME! _Mycroft and Irene Adler!? How could those two…I-I couldn't picture it. Mycroft, he was cold, rude and stiff. Irene, she was beautiful, intelligent and seductive. He always got mad when Sherlock or I had suggested he find someone. Why Irene Adler? He thought Sherlock was an idiot! He said that he was living in a world of goldfish. However, Irene was very, very intelligent. She'd almost taken down the entire British empire down around Mycroft's head! Maybe…Mycroft was some sort of Dark Knight and Irene was his Catwoman! Truth to be told, I never bought that whole setup until this moment.

Irene laughs. "I believe we've shocked your sister-in-law. He finally made an honest woman of me last year. Definitely, a long term relationship."

I stare at Mycroft, his face is stiff and indignant. I don't know whether or not to believe Irene. I turn to look back at Irene before walking towards the refrigerator to pull out the bottle of wine. I reach for a can of strawberry soda and pull out some chocolate ice cream and marshmallows.

Mycroft watches me for a moment and looks at Irene. "It appears, it didn't shock her has much as you'd anticipated."

Irene smirks. "Wait until you see the size of her ice cream soda. Then, you'll change your mind."

I finally find the words. "I can't drink the wine, so I'll take the next best substitute."

"I'll take one." Irene says. "I shouldn't, but what better way to enjoy the evening over a bowl of ice cream."

Mycroft frowns. "Since when does my brother eat ice cream?"

"We've been eating ice cream together every weekend since we remarried. It's a husband/wife thing."

Irene frowns. "And you two actually eat it?"

I pause in mid-scoop. "And…what else would we do with it?"

Irene stands up and walks towards me. "If you're interested, sister dear," ok, that was really, really weird. "I could give you a few pointers. After all…we are Holmes's now, aren't we?"

I struggle to get my mouth to work. "My husband….likes me the way I am."

She smirks. "Suit yourself. But," she adds in a whisper. "it never hurts to shake things up a bit."

Against my will, I do smile. "I'll consider your advice, after, I've had the twins."

Irene peers inside the refrigerator and pulls out the chocolate syrup. She approaches me with a calculating look. "Good. And then sister dear," she arches a brow. "we shall have a lot to talk about."


	29. 29: Family now

Chapter twenty-nine: Family now

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>Father shouted at the poor taxi driver all the way home, even threatening to expose his pornography habit to his wife! And he'd also let her know that he was having an affair with her sister! I made sure to give him a generous tip after he had to suffer because of my father who was worried. I was about to meet David's mother and mother's arch enemy. Irene Adler. Father was so upset that she'd dare to show her face in his flat. The mere mention of Irene's name sent mother into a fit. Now the woman was here in person and father hoped that she remained calm enough not to cause any complications in her pregnancy.<p>

We fling the door open to the flat and stop dead in the doorway at the sight that greats out eyes. Mother, is seated in father's chair, her feet swinging over the arm. She's drinking a glass of strawberry soda and by her elbow is a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She smiles and waves her fingers.

"Hello!" Father stares at mother, as do I, for she's smoking a cigarette! She only does that when father's been caught smoking. She coughs on the smoke and holds out her hand to father. "Ok, let's have it."

Father frowns at her. "What do you mean?"

"The cigarettes, come on, hand them over. And don't bother to deny it, I know you've got them. I got a message from one of your homeless network spies that you were smoking again." Father groans and reaches into his coat pocket and hands mother the pack of cigarettes. She smiles and hands over her single one. "Thank you. Now dispose of that and get back here."

Father tosses it into the fireplace, onto the burning logs. "I can't believe you're using my own weapons against me."

"To quote you, Mr. Holmes, smoking is bad for brain work. But I'm not totally unsympathetic, I know it's soooo hard not to smoke sometimes." Mother pats the seat next to her. "Come on, sit down, Irene and Mycroft need to talk to us."

"Actually," father says. "miss Adler is going to be leaving this flat."

Irene Adler laughs as she stands up, holding onto an empty bowl of what may have been chocolate ice cream. "Now Sherlock, that isn't any way to behave."

I study her, now seeing why mother would have hated her so much. Irene Adler, she wasn't as beautiful as mother, no one, was as beautiful as mother. Still, looking at her, I myself felt the need to shift a little closer to Clark. She's seated directly next to uncle Mycroft, who looks somewhat ill at ease.

"She's right Sherlock, don't be so rude." Mother smiles and waves her hand carelessly. "Your bowl of ice cream is in the freezer Sherlock. Just pull it out and then join me."

"Is your life always this…tiresome?" Mycroft asks dryly. "Or is this put on special for us?"

"Shut up Mycroft." Father then addresses mother. "I'd really like to know what's going on here Tammy. You, Irene and Mycroft are all gathered around eating ice cream like family."

She raises her glass of soda. "You said it Sherlock."

Father frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no one else here but family." Irene sashays towards the kitchen, carrying her empty bowl of ice cream.

Uncle Mycroft groans. "What these two soda-drunks are trying to say is that I married Irene last year."

Now, father went into complete shock. He just…froze and stared at uncle Mycroft without even blinking. I myself am in shock. Uncle Mycroft…married, after staying a bachelor for so many years….married Irene Adler. Why her?!

Irene laughs. "I should also add that we've also been living together for about eighteen years. So, those years might count for something after all."

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>My poor husband. He's completely and utterly shocked. I watch Sherlock as his brain struggles to wrap about the whole moment. His older brother…married…a dominatrix. Not to mention, she had been on Britain's wanted list! It was an usual thought for Sherlock and I to take in. Irene and Mycroft….a married couple.<p>

Everyone stares at Sherlock while he stares at Mycroft not even blinking. I exhale. "He does this when he's caught off guard just give him a few minutes."

Mycroft frowns. "Minutes? God, he's slow."

That shakes Sherlock out of his shock. "You've…been having an affair with Irene Adler?"

"Yes."

"And you….married her?"

"He certainly did." Irene purrs as she perches herself on the arm of Mycroft's chair. "Last New Year."

"I remember remarking something to Tammy that last year was going to be a horrible year. I'm glad to see that I wasn't wrong." Sherlock stares at his older brother. "Why her?"

"I might as well ask you why you married Tammy."

"Tammy is obvious. Irene Adler is not! And…she was supposedly out of the country. You thought she was dead!"

"Oh come on Sherlock, there are dozens of places for her to hide since you conveniently helped her fake her death." Sherlock frowns. "Thank you for that, knew you couldn't resist it rescuing the damsel in distress. Thank you for helping her fake her death."

Irene rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, you had _no _way of knowing he was going to do that. But thanks anyway Sherlock for saving my life." She smiles. "Mycroft was definitely immune to my charms for the longest time. It was rather annoying, I had my work cut out for me."

"You were annoying." Mycroft shoots back at her dryly.

"You couldn't read me." She speaks in a sultry voice as she runs her finger down behind his ear. "The only woman the Holmes men couldn't read. Of course, you read me better now, husband dear."

Poor Mycroft, trying to maintain a professional stance, but with Irene close to him, he didn't have a chance. "Do you mind not doing that here?"

"Why not? We're all among family. I'm sure once Sherlock comes out of his stupor he's going to kiss his wife since he's been gone all afternoon."

Sherlock frowns at Irene before turning to go over to the refrigerator and retrieve a water bottle. "I prefer to kiss my wife in private."

"Really?" I ask with my brows raised. "When did that become a rule?"

Linda lets out a snicker and father shoots a scowl at her. She coughs. "Sorry."

Irene turns to her, and studies her. "Oh, I see, this is your daughter. Linda may Holmes. She looks much better in person that she does in her photographs. But then in that case, who doesn't look better than their photographs?"

Mother nods. "I know. My photo for my passport is horrendous."

Father sits down beside mother and inspects her bowl. He shakes his head and scowls at her. "Tammy…we've talked about this. Now, you're going to be up all night with the weirdest cravings."

"Not so. Besides, this occasion called for an ice cream soda. It was delicious."

"Tammy, you promised you'd never whip up your dreadful concoctions of soda, ice cream, marshmallows and chocolate syrup."

Mother's face falls. "Oh, I forgot."

Father immediately switches tactics. "It's ok." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "I can handle it for one night."

He whispers something in her ear that causes her eyes to brighten and her to laugh. "Sherlock, you idiot." Father chuckles and places his hand alongside her shoulder. She gives him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before turning back to Clark and I. "Now, why don't you two run along and let us adults talk in private?"

"Actually," Irene says as she leans into uncle Mycroft's shoulder, forcing him to place a hand on her waist to brace him. "I believe these two should be present. After all….it is my son who killed that boy Matthew and is out to either kill Clark or have him sentenced in prison for life."


	30. 30: An awkward family reunion

Chapter thirty: An awkward family reunion

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I had unfortunately swiped Sherlock's water bottle and had just taken a long drink of the liquid at Irene's sudden announcement. I choked and spewed the liquid right across the side of Sherlock's face. Sherlock frowns at me in disgust. "Nicely done Tammy, just what I've been waiting for all day."<p>

"Sorry." I cough and I reach behind me to get the blanket that's there for him to wipe his face. "I'm so sorry."

He stills my hand and reaches inside his pocket to wipe at his face with a handkerchief. He's surprisingly very calm as he dabs at his face. I glance over at Linda and find her face is completely ashen. Clark has a hold of her around her waist; giving her the strength and support that she needs.

"I surmised as much," Sherlock says calmly as he tucks his handkerchief back into his pocket. "I didn't really notice many pictures of David. In fact, the ones inside the room were obviously photo shopped."

Linda shakes her head in shock. "Well…you never said anything about David being a suspect."

Sherlock frowns at her. "I had other things on my mind."

Irene smiles coyly. "I can imagine. Been neglecting your pregnant wife a little bit?"

I speak up. "You must be thinking of another Sherlock, because that isn't my Sherlock. There's never a moment that he neglects me."

Sherlock clears his throat. "We have business to discuss. Now, we have an advantage because he doesn't know that we know that he's the murderer. He's smart, so we're going to have to get him to incriminate himself. So," he claps his hands together. "all right Irene, let's have all the data. His father so on and so forth." He frowns at Mycroft. "I'm surprised you're not saying anything."

"I'm not because this mess is going to be dumped entirely in your lap." On cue, Irene slides off the arm into Mycroft's lap. He frowns at her. "I didn't mean that literally Irene."

She smiles at him. "I don't hear you protesting too much."

Sherlock clears his throat. "Now, I'm assuming that your relationship with David's father happened about four years before you met us?"

Irene nods; her expression, calm and emotionless. "Yes. He was three at that time. During that whole business with Moriarty I had him hidden away."

"His father?"

"Died that year."

"Cause of death?"

"He was shot," Irene says calmly. "we'd all ready broken up, I really don't know what I saw in him. He just couldn't help himself from cheating people and one of them caught up with him. We went our own separate ways after David was born."

"Did David meet him at any time?"

"Only at his funeral." I frown and Irene speaks instantly. "My child, sister, not yours."

I'm starting to miss her as an enemy, it's not as annoying having her as a sister-in-law now. "So…did he know Mycroft?"

Mycroft frowns. "God no, I hate children."

Sherlock glowers at his brother. "So….in the entire eighteen years that you two lived out your….passionate….love affair," poor Sherlock looks like he's about to choke on these words. "he never met you?"

"Never."

I frown. "But…how did you two manage-

Irene shrugs. "I put him in a private school. I only had to visit him during the breaks. I'd get over there to Mycroft's estate on days that I could. We emailed back and forth, he never lacked for anything."

Sherlock exhales deeply before rubbing his eyes. "And now I've got to ask the most obvious question." He jumps out of his seat, frowning. "How the Hell did you two _ever_ get together?"

Irene smirks. "He was stalking me."

Mycroft scowls darkly at her. "I was tracking you down. I needed you for an assignment."

"You blackmailed me into helping, I didn't have a choice. Since you had my protection, it was only logical that you became my protection." Mycroft rolls his eyes as Irene continues. "This was during your 'death' Sherlock. He finally caught up with me the day after I drugged Tammy. He kept me on his estate so he could keep an eye on me at first in a figurative state first." Mycroft rolls his eyes. "So, out of curiosity I wondered if he was willing to be drawn into my charms as easily as you were."

Sherlock's eyes flash instantly. "I was _never _drawn in by your charms. It was an _act_."

"Sure. We'll buy that comment for Tammy's sake." She rolls her eyes. "Well, Mycroft wasn't easy, but I had my own ways of getting him interested."

Mycroft glowered. "You didn't."

She smirked. "And that's the reason you proposed to Tammy, remember? Sorry about that Tammy, that was my fault again."

"That's a falsehood!" Mycroft glares at her in outrage. "Now don't you dare start spreading-

"Oh come on, it all makes sense. You couldn't allow yourself to begin to care for someone like myself, but you did." She runs her knuckles down his cheek. "Remember? So in an attempt to banish these feelings from deep within yourself, you picked someone who'd be perfect. Your brother's wife. But, her love and devotion to Sherlock dear, served to drive you back into my arms. Regardless, even if you had married her, you wouldn't have been safe from me." She lowers her voice. "Remember the first time you let your guard down? I thought you were going to kill me."

Sherlock chokes and stares at Mycroft. "Oh good God. Mycroft!"

"I slammed her into a wall." Mycroft frowns as he snatches her by the wrist. "Really? You're going to cast speculation amongst everyone now?"

She kisses his cheek as Sherlock continues spitting out words. "This is….preposterous. I still can't…and you criticized me for marrying Tammy!"

"Because brother dear, you didn't deserve her. I still think you don't." Sherlock snorts. "Especially after Janine."

I grab the water bottle and throw it at Mycroft as I jump up. "I SAID, that was in the past! It's over!"

Linda frowns. "Who was Janine?"

"No one of importance." I snap at her, my tone broaching no argument. "It was a case that your father had to solve. It was the hardest one he ever had to do to protect so many people involved. In the midst of doing so, he almost lost everything he held dear."

"Including you, mother?"

I roll my eyes. "Only for the first few hours, but outside of that, no, he never really, looses me." I look up and smile at him. "He leaves me dangling off the edge of a string, but he always gets me back. Now, I don't see what this has to do with David."

"Call it an awkward family reunion." Mycroft says before turning to Sherlock. "Now, I assume you know what's going to be the most obvious part of the plan to catch him."

I frown at Irene. "And…this doesn't bother you?"

She blinks once. "Should it? I can't have him going around killing people just because the girl he loves is in love with somebody else." Irene studies Clark. "Seems nice, but his clothes could seriously do with some major changes."

Clark answers back with a grin. "I'm a piano player, can't afford much."

Irene smirks. "Piano player? Oh, Sherlock, your daughter is choosing cheep. I thought everyone in the Holmes family married someone for a prestigious position."

"Yeah, well Linda takes after her mother, who chose to marry for love." Sherlock claps his hands together. "Now, we've got some plans to make. First things first, Clark, I am going to turn you into the police."


	31. 31: Setting the trap

Chapter thirty-one: Setting the trap

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" Linda screamed. "I hate you!"<p>

Sherlock's eyes flashed as she shouted in his face. "Linda, he's a murderer!" Sherlock pointed at Clark as the officer's handcuffed him. "I _will not _allow him to roam free just because you _think _you're in love with him."

"I don't _think _I'm in love with him. Stop it with the damn mind games you play with me!" Linda's screams grew more and more hysterical. "I've had it with you!"

"That's enough!" Sherlock shouted. "Go to your room and calm down!"

Linda retaliated by grabbing the gun that Sherlock had left lying on the counter. "Shut up!" And with that, she pulled the gun shooting her father in the chest!

"Sherlock!" I screamed as he fell backwards. I clutched my stomach and raced towards his fallen body. My voice climbed hysterically as I sobbed over my husband's fallen body. "YOU SHOT YOUR FATHER!?" Shouts erupted as Linda took off out through the bedroom door. I leaned towards Sherlock and whispered. "Are you all right?"

He winks at me as the blood packet burst, causing the blood to flow over his fingers. "I'm fine."

I screamed loudly. "Call John! Someone call an ambulance! Hurry!"

"Not so loud." He hisses as he 'struggles' to sit up. "Drama queen."

"Pot calling the kettle black." He flops flat on his back and I bellow. "Help! Sherlock, Sherlock, stay with me." Sherlock closes his eyes. Though one would think him unconscious, I can tell by his twitching lids that he's thinking through the plot again, hoping that he's thought everything through completely.

Sherlock bursts into the room. "He's gone! I noted that he sent the other officers in the opposite direction, he's heading straight for her."

"Good!" Sherlock jumps up, flicking the blood onto a nearby police officer. The man looks upset as Sherlock wipes his hand down the front of his shirt. "Right, now, are we getting a strong tracking signal?"

Alexander nods, his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose. "Yes sir, I'm tracking it now. She's heading straight to the Thames."

Sherlock nods. "Good. Now, Mycroft had better have those agents down there by now or this whole thing is going to go sideways! And if my daughter is hurt, I'll never forgive him!"

I slap him. "I'm sure he's got everything ready." On cue, my phone goes off, revealing a text from Dominatrix. It reads. _Ready to go. _I nod. "Irene says that everything is ready. She, Mycroft and several armed officers are in hiding on the scene."

"Good." Alexander presses a few buttons on his laptop and I can hear Linda breathing heavily as she runs. "Ok, I can hear you Linda. Can you hear me?"

_Yes. _She gasps out. _Better mute your end, David's closing in on me. The taxi's stopping. Thank you; now please continue as if nothing has happened. Good. Thank you again. Ok, now, I'm heading for the bridge._

"Ok, I'm muting our voices out. Done. If you can hear me, say anything." Silence reigns. "Good. All set up."

I shake my head as I watch Alexander. "I swear, at times I can't tell who's smarter, you or your father."

Sherlock scowls at me. "I am."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I had the sense to marry you and without either of us being married, Alexander wouldn't exist in the first place."

I nod and tilt my head. "True."

"Let's put the flirting on hold Mrs. Holmes and we'll resume it at a better date."

"Agreed Mr. Holmes. But to be fair, you started it."

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>The police car pulled alongside me. I spun around, pointing my gun at the car to find David driving and the man in the passenger seat unconscious. I hoped that he was unconscious and not dead. I shot a warning shot at his tire and he slowed and pulled alongside me. "Get in!"<p>

"Why should I?" I snapped. "So you can haul me in for shooting a tyrant!?" I wove my voice up into a shriek. "For twenty-one years, I had to put up with him!"

David parked the car and got out cautiously. "I totally know what you mean."

"No you don't!" I shriek. "Do you have _any idea _what it's like to live in that….Hell hole!? Do this, do that! Mother and father live in their own world most of the time and don't take the time to come out of their life to tell you how to live yours! Do this! Do that! Shut up! Go to your room! See this person! Stay away from that person! Do you know the reason I never had a date is because my father would pull up the file on every single man I met!?" All of this was somewhat true, but I didn't mean any of it. "And then I'd have to go on dates for someone so boring, like Matthew."

David frowns. "I thought you liked him."

"It's either that or get slapped around by your parents. Ha! Father didn't even really bother to investigate Matthew's death, even when he was pushing me at him." I spit on the ground. "God I hate him."

All is silent for a long time before David speaks. "So, where are you going to go now that you've probably killed the greatest mastermind in the world?"

I scowl. "The Thames."

"Not to jump in I hope."

I frown. "No, I'm not that stupid. It's cool…I need to think."

"Won't your father or someone else know that's where you'll go?"

I snort. "Ha! He'll probably have them infiltrate every department store."

"Let me guess, your favorite place to hide?"

"When isn't it any woman's favorite place to hide? But no, he won't search the Thames because I hate water and sand. Or at least, that's what his impression is."

He smirks. "Right." He goes around to the passenger side and opens the door. He pulls the limp body of the officer out of the car and throws him to the side. He then gestures for me to get in. "Shall we?"

I frown. "I'm not turning myself in."

"I wasn't offering you that either. I'm offering you a ride out of here, where ever you want."

I shift the gun casually. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because…I love you and you know that."

His words should have caused me to tremble, but he wasn't Clark. I thanked God above I took after my mother; she was a brilliant actress, except when she was around father. I blinked and studied him. "I know. But…I don't think I can love anyone, I can't give you anything."

He ran his eyes up and down my body. "I think you can give me exactly what I want."

I smirk as I give him the same eye. "Maybe you can." I put the safety on the gun before sticking it into my belt. "But I don't see how it's going to work. I can't put you in danger, though, I might take you up on your deliciously, sexual offer as soon as I'm settled in somewhere." I exhale. "I wish uncle Moriarty was here, and then I'd have somewhere to go."

"He may be gone, but he's still got a ring of men underground."

My ears perk up, this was really going beyond just Clark, and I could play him for however much I wanted. I just hoped that I didn't lose myself in the process.


	32. 32: Defeating David

Chapter thirty-two: Defeating David

* * *

><p>"That is indeed going to be of much interest to me. But first, I must confess to you what has truly been on my mind." I exhaled and sat down on a nearby crate. "I owe you so very many apologies David."<p>

He frowns and approaches me. "Why?'

"For everything." I shake my head. "I want you to understand that….it wasn't my choice." I feel a little guilty, but I put it aside. I know that even though he's a murderer, I need to get as close to him as possible. I hold his gaze, channeling my inner Kim Novak. "I love you David. I always did." I conjured up a few tears and allowed them to trickle down my face. "My parents….they never cared about my heart. If I ever did go out with someone, it was always someone of their choice….Matthew or Clark, someone like him."

He eyed me. "So…you two weren't…dating?"

"Honestly? Do I look like the type of girl who's interested in a piano playing, milksop of a mother's boy with glasses? No! Dad actually did me a great favor by carting him away. But honestly….how much longer was I was going to stand for their manipulating games? I just acted as if I cared so I claim I wasn't in my right mind at the time. A dramatic scene between police officers and all is going to confirm it. I can state severe mental cruelty. After all…who tells their twenty-one year old daughter t to go to their room?" I snort and roll my eyes. "They chose every guy I was affiliated with. From Matthew to Clark, God I was so glad when he was killed. Father was so ticked off. That guy did me a big favor if I ever found out who killed him."

David hesitates and I watch as I can practically see his brains clicking madly before he confesses. "Linda…it was…me."

I frown and shake my head. "Nice try David. You work at Scotland Yard."

"I'm serious." He steps towards me. "Scotland Yard is a cover; it allows me to keep the others hidden while those fools poke around."

I smirk. "Scotland Yard does seem to be the place where fools go. No wonder they depended on father. But I truly do not believe you capable of killing Matthew." I smile flirtatiously. "You shall have to prove it to me."

He groaned. "Fine. I shadowed him on his date with you. James Cordell, he killed the taxi driver and stole his identity. I acted as if I was catching a ride and he jumped in. however, when Mark Lucasta got in the taxi, he got a little suspicious and took a poke at him. But a bullet in his shoulder took care of that."

I hold up a hand. "Never mind the kidnap details, just tell me the way he died."

"Well, mark's gay, so he had some fun with him." God above alone, gave me the strength to keep a straight face. When father mentioned tortured, he was being nice. "I was the one who had the extreme pleasure of decapitating him. The autopsy results will show lemon and vinegar that I poured into his cuts."

I was sick inside, but I had to fake it. I smiled and crooked a finger at him. "Then…come and get your reward."

David immediately stomped towards me, pulling me against his chest, pressing his lips against mine. I set the gun aside so I could wrap my arms around his waist. My insides revolted as he worked his mouth against mine. But I was so upset about what had happened to David, that my anger fueled me on. I would go far, but not too far, if I could help it.

I opened my mouth and attacked his lips with my tongue. I was sloppy and obviously a beginner, but my earnestness couldn't be mistaken. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders, eager for more. I let out a moan of pleasure. I brought my legs up around his waist, inviting him in. he was more than willing to get into the whole thing. I could imagine my father freaking out on the other end as he could hear the sounds.

His hands cupped my breasts and I allowed it, but when his hands went down to lift my shirt up, I stopped him. I exhale and gently pushed him away. I smile and speak sultrily through heavy breaths. "Business before pleasure, remember?"

He nods and exhales deeply. "Right, so, what do you do?"

I bite my lip, trying to think how to get the names and numbers from him without being too obvious. "Well, I'd like to meet with all the members of Moriarty's gang. You and I've got the brains, I know all of father's tricks and I know exactly how to play him."

He nods. "They're not going to believe you."

I smirk. "Give me your phone. Whichever person is the hardest to impress, I'll call him up on your phone. There's nothing like getting the element of surprise. Not to mention, if I'm able to get a phone off of you, that sends a message that I've upped the game."

"You're catching on fast." He laughs and hands me the phone. "Right, then, let's get you underground."

I quickly realize that he doesn't have a password on his phone. After all, who'd suspect him? I smirk as I take his phone and hold it. "Great." I smile as I step back, swiping the gun from the crate and pointing it at him before snapping. "All right, dad, send them on in. I got the phone; he's not even bright enough to protect it."

Dad's voice comes through. _Right, Mycroft and all the men should be there in a moment._

"Make it fast." I demand as my hand shakes. "God…that was so disgusting! Did you hear what he did to Matthew?!" Tears filled my eyes as I fought to keep control of my emotions. "I might shoot him!"

_Don't you dare! I am serious. _Mother snaps angrily across the line. _Your father got away with murder once. Don't you think you've inherited his luck!_

_To your mother's knowledge, it's been once. _Father says smartly. _I wasn't always married to her. _

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

_That is not for you to decide. _Mother says.

_Your mother and I would like for you to be around to welcome your baby sisters. We don't want to have to bring them down to visit you in jail._

_And not to mention, _Sherlock says. _All things considered, he's almost certain to get the death sentence._

That knowledge does little to control the emotions running through me. As the armed police swarm onto the scene, David's shock before turning into anger. "You bloody bitch!" he shouts as he swears. "Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

"David darling," Irene purrs as she approaches from behind me with Mycroft beside her. "what did I tell you about talking to girls like that? It's not acceptable. But then you never honestly did listen to me when it mattered did you?"

His eyes flash with hatred. "You! What are you doing here?!"

Irene rolls her eyes as uncle Mycroft takes the gun from me. He shakes his head. "You're just like your father; you look stupid with a gun."

_Shut up Mycroft. _Father and mother shout over the intercom.

Mother however doesn't stop speaking. _I doubt you've seen Sherlock with a gun Mycroft. He looks, really….hot._

"Both of you, stop it." Irene says patiently. "After all, we are all family."

_Stop reminding me of that fact. _Father says dryly. _I'd prefer to forget it. Not a word Tammy._

Irene turns to David as he's being arrested. "Sorry darling, but it had to be this way; I couldn't let you get away with murder."

"You?" He shouts. "You turned me in!?"

"Of course, I did." She replies coldly without blinking. "Darling, when you come slinking back home and burning a shirt in the fireplace, yes, that's when I turn you in."

He shouts at her. "You're not smart enough to figure that out."

"Oh," Uncle Mycroft says he shifts his weight to stand beside Irene. "she's a lot smarter than you give her credit for." He actually places a hand on her waist. "Believe me, I know her very well."

Irene smirks saucily as David snaps at her. "And who the hell are you?"

"Now David, that's no way to talk to your step father." David's face turns white in shock and his knees buckle on him at Irene's words.

Mycroft groans as he runs his hand down his face. "Can't you keep your mouth shut for a moment?"

"I should," she smirks. "but that wouldn't be as much fun. Besides, he needs to know that he couldn't have married Linda even after he murdered this…Matthew."

"I could have!" He shouted at her.

She rolls her eyes. "You see, I married Sherlock's brother, Mycroft." The blood drains out of his face. "You're related now."

"Linda?" I turn around and see Clark approaching me. I move towards him and swiftly throw my arms around his neck. He shushes me gently as he runs his hands down my back. "Shh, everything's going to be ok. It will."


	33. 33: Nobody sees

Chapter thirty-three: Nobody see's

* * *

><p><em>One month later,<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll get that." Sherlock says as he reaches for my plate. "You stay there."<p>

I smile at him. "Thank you Sherlock."

I glance at Linda, she and Clark are talking quietly to each other, laughing at something Clark said. She smiles as Clark places his hand over hers. It's Linda's birthday and she's so happy. She and Clark have been seeing each other every spare moment they have. When they aren't together, they're talking on the phone. Linda hates texting, so Clark always calls her every single night. I can hear her laughter when she's sitting by her open window.

"Well," Irene says as she stands up. "when do we hand out the presents?"

Everyone looks towards me and I shrug. "Why not now?"

Clark speaks up. "I'd like to go last."

John frowns. "Is your present that bad?"

"Shut up." Sherlock snaps at his son. "It's his decision."

Irene plops her present in front of her. "I predict that you won't need this until a few months. There's a picture on front so you don't have to lift it out of the package." Linda peers inside the package and her face turns a deep pink. "Don't thank me for it now, thank me for it later."

I frown. "What is it? Or do I want to know?"

Linda shakes her head. "I don't think so. Well…at least not at this moment."

Sherlock sits down beside me and takes my hand. "I've told you Irene about buying risqué presents for my children."

"My niece." Irene smirks back at him. "Deal with it."

"It's Linda's birthday you two, please," I gasp as a sharp pain hits me and I grasp the table. "Oh!" I inhale deeply as I struggle to control the pain that's suddenly pulsating through me. "That was a strong kick."

Sherlock studies me. "Do you need to lie down?"

"No." I lie smoothly as I grip his hand in mine. "I'm fine. It's always a little rough in the last few weeks."

"Might I suggest that Sherlock," Mycroft says tightly. "that in the future, you avoid getting your wife pregnant?"

"And may I point out that if you'd gotten yours pregnant, you'd be happier?" Sherlock shoots back. "Besides, it's not as if we planned it."

"May I remind you that the amount of sem-

"You _are not_," I bite out. "going to discuss that at the table during a birthday party, Mycroft Holmes!"

"Excuse me." Linda clears her throat loudly. "I'm opening Uncle Mycroft's present now."

Sherlock snorts. "Get the worst out of the way."

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>In spite of father's comments, the presents were lovely. I had a variety of books, perfume, makeup, DVD's and CD's from my brothers. My parents had given me a scrapbook, complete with stickers and a personalized note in it. They'd done a few pages of them and my siblings. Then, they'd bought me tickets to several events to the Royal Albert Hall. Uncle Mycroft had gotten me a gift card of 2,000 pounds to my favorite shopping center. Aunt Irene had given me a gift of very…exotic nightwear.<p>

Suddenly, mother let out a sharp cry and grabbed father's hand. "Sherlock!" Father turned to her as mother grabbed her stomach. "Ahh!" The pain in mother's eyes and face is so sudden that it takes all of us by surprise. Uncle Mycroft pulled out his phone and began calling for an ambulance. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Sherlock! Something's wrong!"

Father held onto her hand. "Tammy, breathe easy. Relax." Father must have added relax to his nerves, for he looked worried as well. "Easy." He carefully pulled back her chair. "Let's get you lying down somewhere comfortable."

She let out a sharp cry and looks down. "I'm bleeding!"

I jump up and the whole room starts in terror. Father's face sets in a grim line. "Ok," he turns to Sherlock. "you, call John now. Clark, you and Alexander, strip the bed. Linda, get fresh sheets." Someone bangs on the door and mother cries out in agony. Father lifts her up and I see the blood that's streaming down her hem. "Irene, answer the door!"

Irene opens the door. "Thank goodness! Perfect timing John, Tammy's having a miscarriage."

The world is in a sickening blur and I feel numb and helpless as I followed my father's orders. I could vaguely hear Uncle Mycroft giving orders to the hospital over my mother's cries. John was shouting instructions to Mary who was running around like a mad woman. Then, the ambulance arrived with several doctors. All of us were then immediately ushered out into the hallway, including my father. We all sat on the stairs as father stayed with his hands and forehead resting against the wall. Tears stream down my cheeks as I watch my father suffering in silence. He loved mother so much, so very much. If anything happened to her, I don't know what we'd do.

The door opened and two nurses comes out, each holding a squalling baby. "This is Monica and Maria. They're both all right, don't get too close though."

"How is my wife?" Father demands, his worry has leaked into his voice. "Is she all right?"

The nurse's only response is. "The doctor's are with her now." She quickly shuts the door, leaving us alone in the hallway again. Father looks down at the floor and begins pacing as he tugs at his collar. He's mumbling in Latin as he paces back and forth with his hands in his familiar prayer position under his nose.

I shiver and look at Clark. He wraps his arms around me and whispers. "She'll be all right. Your mother is a fighter. Uncle Mycroft has a whole hospital in there with her. She'll be fine." I exhale and attempt to believe in his words. "It's going to be fine."

I hold onto his arms and close my eyes as the minutes tick slowly by. Soon Sherlock and Uncle Mycroft join father in his suffering by standing by him. Uncle Mycroft offered my father a cigarette, which he turned down. "She hates it when I smoke," he says tightly. "I won't go in there smelling like smoke!"

Mycroft nods. "I doubt she'd care in this instance."

"I'd care." He said darkly. "Remember...I love her and I care about her."

Then…the door opened and Uncle John came out. His eyes were red-rimmed, whether or not from crying or exhaustion, I couldn't tell. Mary came out, holding onto her father, her eyes swimming with tears as well. "Sherlock." Uncle John croaks.

Father cuts him off. "How's Tammy? May I see her?" Mary covers her mouth and begins to cry. Father frowns. "What's the matter? Why is she doing that?"

Uncle John croaks. "Sherlock….I-I swear…we did everything….we tried."

I gasp and jump up as I try to comprehend the words that he's trying to say. Uncle Mycroft stiffens and he stands taller, as if preparing himself for something. Father frowns. "What are you saying? I want to see my wife!"

"Sherlock," John places his hand on father's shoulder. Tears shake free from his soul. "I'm sorry. Tammy is….she's dead."

The world stops cold for me and I gasp as tears fill my eyes. Father shakes his head dumbly. "What are you talking about? She's not dead!"

"Sherlock."

Father's voice rises in anger. "She is not dead! She isn't! Now, I demand you take me to see her now!"

Uncle Mycroft approaches him. "Sherlock."

Father punches him without hesitating. "Stop it! What is the matter with all of you? She's not dead!" I begin crying as I bury my face in Clark's shoulder. My mother is gone. I can still hear father shouting as his voice breaks in grief. I've never seen my father cry once. And to hear his sobs was almost enough to kill me. "She's not dead! She is not dead!"


	34. 34: How hearts break

Chapter thirty-four: How heart's break

* * *

><p>Watching my father in complete denial was utter agony. He shook his head. "You're wrong John!" As father moved towards the door, Uncle Mycroft grabbed him around the shoulders, restraining him. "Get your hands off me!" He roared.<p>

"Sherlock," Uncle John shouted as tears poured down his face. "there was nothing we could do. There were complications and….we couldn't control the bleeding."

"Stop it!" Father shouted. "Just stop it!"

Mary speaks up, as she holds onto her father. "They tried. They really, really did." Her soft-spoken words stopped father in his place. "She...really is gone."

His expression is cold, haunted and almost unrecognizable. It is not my father anymore. I watch as he shudders violently a few times and then a loud, agonizing, unearthly cry comes up from my father's throat. All of us jump as father's cry grows in volume. I became a mass of sobs as I cling to Clark. Father suddenly breaks Mycroft's hold, shoves everyone out of his way and heads into the room. I break away from Clark and head after my father along with the rest of the mob.

We halt inside my parent's doorway, astounded at the sight. Mother is lying in a mess of bloody sheets, her face is pale and the sight of my father holding her close in his arms is a sight that's enough to break the hardest of hearts. I looked at Uncle Mycroft and saw a tear streaming down his cheek. Aunt Irene steps close and wraps an arm around his waist. "I always admired her." She said softly. "She was strong, but not in the way you thought. She was strong of mind and strong in the heart."

I can only look at father as he kisses mother on her mouth. "Don't leave me." He pleads with her. "Don't leave me."

"She can't hear you." Uncle Mycroft says patiently.

Clark frowns at him. "You can't be sure of that. Leave him be!"

Father looks down at mother's hand, the one with her wedding ring on it. Father said it had been stuck on her hand after giving birth to Scott and Alexander and she'd never been able to get it off. He presses a kiss to her limp hand. "Please, my love….don't leave me."

I sob into my hands as Clark tightens his grip around my shoulders. I glance at him and see tears are flowing freely down his cheeks. The agony I feel deep in my soul in indescribable. It's as if all the sunshine and joy were sucked out of the earth this moment. My father, is dying, I can see his grief is crushing him. I turn aside and bury my face in Clark's coat.

"You bloody bastards!" Father shouts suddenly. "There's a blip on the heart monitor!" Everyone jumps and I stand there praying to God above begging for my mother to regain consciousness. Everyone hurries back over to my mother's limp form as father holds onto her hand, pleading with her. "Tammy, Tammy, my love. Come on, hang in there darling. Come on, come back."

Clark's grip on me tightens as I watch the whole scene play out in front of me. Father is shouting at Uncle John as he and the other doctors attempt to work over my mother. Uncle Mycroft and Sherlock attempt to pull father away from mother, but he won't budge. Aunt Irene stands there holding onto the doorframe, her eyes wide with hope.

Father has a hold of her hand. "Come on darling. You can do this." I can hear the blips as well, father isn't imagining it. "Don't let me down. Come on. I need you," I stare at the monitor, watching the line spike. "Our children need you. Come on. I can't live without you."

Suddenly, the heart monitor's beeping becomes more regular and I collapse to the floor in tears of relief. I vaguely register Clark's arms around me as I stare at my mother's form. She gasps for air and I begin sobbing as she turns her head to look at father. She frowns and croaks. "Sherlock?"

"Shut up." He begs as he kisses her hand. "Please, shut up until they've stabilized you."

A nurse ushers us out. "Please, we need all family members to leave. You too Mr. Holmes."

"Go to Hell you bitch!" He shouts so loudly that everyone jumps.

Mother frowns and hisses. "Sherlock."

"I am not leaving you." He growls at mother with such ferocity that her heart monitor spikes. "I _won't _leave you."

She smiles weakly as she closes her eyes. "All right."

"Hey," her eyes flutter open as she looks at father, her eyes full of love. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>I feel so heavy. My limbs are exhausted. I open my eyes and find that I'm in a hospital. I turn my head to see Sherlock is on top of the bedcovers beside me, sound asleep, still holding my hand. I smile as I lick my lips and run my thumb over his hand. "Sherlock?"<p>

He awakens instantly and looks down at me. His face looks awful, as if he hasn't slept any longer than a few minutes. "Oh, thank God, you're awake." He kisses my hand. "You're awake."

I smile. "I'm thirsty."

"Right." He reaches into a bag and pulls out a bottle of water. I make a face. "I'll let you have your tea after you've finished this bottle." He hands it to me with a straw in it. "Now, drink some of it."

I take a few swallows before waving it aside. "Where….is everyone?"

He exhales and takes a hold of my hand. "At home, hanging onto their phones for dear life."

"And…why aren't you with the babies?"

"I wasn't going to leave you!" Tears fill Sherlock's eyes. "Dear God….do you know how close I came to loosing you?" He shakes his head. "I never understood how people thought a heart could break until I thought you were dead. Moreover, you… you thought I'd died twice! I'm truly a horrible man to have put you through such agony!"

I smile softly. "You always were." He glowers down at me as I reach up and stroke his cheek. "I still can't get you to stop walking over the furniture."

He shakes his head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You really shouldn't be here today." I smile as I hear Sherlock launch into his medical deduction. "You lost a significant amount of blood and-

"Sherlock," I whisper. "please. Delete that information. I'm here now, please, don't reflect on the past anymore. We have a whole future to deal with. Now, tell the children, I'm all right. And…get a doctor in here."

He leans forward. "In a moment." With that, he leans forward and kisses me lightly on the mouth multiple times. I smile as I close my eyes, loving his affection towards me. After some long, precious moments, he pulls away. "Now, I'll get John."

I smile and whisper. "Did Linda accept Clark's proposal?"

The priceless look on his face is enough to ensure that Clark hadn't even asked her yet. So, I'd be around to see the joy on my daughter's face when she walks in with Clark's ring on her hand.


	35. 35: My dramatic husband

Chapter thirty-five My dramatic husband

* * *

><p><em>Linda's POV,<em>

* * *

><p><em>Your mother is awake; she's talking and wondering where you are. <em>I let out a scream of joy as my tray falls to the ground in the kitchen. I do a dance for joy right there as I shriek. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Linda," Carrie, a fellow server approaches. "what happened? Did you win the lottery?"

I shake my head. "It's my mother. She had twins and her heart stopped and then restarted. All the doctors were so sure she'd never regain consciousness after losing so much blood." Tears pour down my cheeks. "Father just texted and said that she's awake and talking."

Carrie hugged. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Linda?" Clark bursts into the room, his glasses askew and looking so adorable. He just swoops me in his arms and spins me around. I laugh as I cling to him. "I just got the news."

"I can't wait to see her."

"Look." He pulls away. "I'll go talk with Steve and see if he'll let us off this once. I'm sure he'll let us off in this case."

"Oh, I love you and your funny face." I proclaim as I kiss him on the mouth.

Clark grins and kisses me back. "I love you too." He smirks as he walks away. "I might just marry you too!"

I flush and I can't respond to his comment. But if he did ask me…I'd definitely say yes to him.

* * *

><p><em>Tammy's POV,<em>

* * *

><p>"The damage was quite extensive Tammy. You should be up in a month or so." John exhales. "But you cannot have any more children."<p>

I blink. "Are you positive?"

"Very. In fact," John glances at Sherlock. "you two won't be allowed any form of intimacy for more than two months."

Sherlock and I glance at each other and we nod, taking it in stride. "Ok, what else?"

John frowns. "Is that all I'm going to get out of you two? No complaints or anything?"

I smile as Sherlock rubs my shoulder. "Frankly, it's almost a relief."

"Yeah." Sherlock says. "She definitely needs a break. I might extend it to three months."

John shakes his head. "Now I've heard everything. Sherlock…you can never go more than-

"Two years," Sherlock says calmly. "I've gone without her once before and I don't want to do it again. I think once she's released from the hospital I'm taking her and the twins down to Hawaii, for some time at Mycroft's summer house there."

"Yes, that's a good idea." John says dryly. "You both need some rest and relaxation."

"Well, I owe her two honeymoons, might as well make it up to her."

I chuckle. "Indeed. Now, where are my babies?"

On cue, Mary walks in carrying one of them and a nurse comes in carrying the other. I hold my hands out as one is placed in my arms. I look up at Sherlock. "This is Maria," he explains. "she was born first." He takes a hold of Monica. I smile as he carefully rearranges the blanket around her. I can recall him when he first held Scott and Alexander. Oh, we were so young back then. Our life was a rollercoaster of adventures and drama together. But I wouldn't have traded anything for it. Sherlock looks at me. "What?"

I smile. "I'm just remember when Scott and Alexander were born."

He nods. "I was just thinking the same about you."

I laugh. "You were worried."

He frowns at me. "Of course I was worried. It was the first time my wife had gone into labor! And you refused to go to the hospital!"

"I remember the whole ghastly affair so well." I look up to see Mycroft and Irene standing there. Irene and Mycroft are both dressed very neatly. I note that Irene's wearing a deep blue striped dress, which is a perfect match for Mycroft's tie. Planned or not, I don't know. "Sherlock was quite amusing. He choked on his cigarette."

I smile. "I trust you gave Sherlock several cigarettes during this birth."

"I didn't want any." Sherlock says tightly. "I didn't smoke one."

I reach up and grip his hand. "I was just asking dearest, don't be too mad at Mycroft. I wouldn't have minded if you had."

"God, don't pull a stunt like this again." Mycroft says. "For all our sakes Tammy, please wait for Sherlock to die first before dying."

I smile as Sherlock scowls at him. "I'll try. But I don't think I can arrange it as well.

"My brother was in such….inconsolable agony, it was like watching a damn Russian play."

"Oh stop it." Irene spoke up. "Sherlock knocked Mycroft down; his pride's a little damaged at the moment. But in all truth…it was hard to watch."

Sherlock speaks up. "I'm sure Tammy's not interested in knowing-

"I actually am." I looked up at him. " I did hear you calling me."

"God," John shivers slightly. "when he realized that you were gone. He just…cried, it was like something out of Wuthering Heights."

"Exaggerates." Sherlock mutters in embarrassment. "He always does."

I smile. "I'll spare Sherlock and gather further details when he's not in the room." I kiss him gently. "I've sworn never to embarrass my husband, when I can help it." The door opens and Linda and Clark run into the room. I smile. "Hello!"

Linda hugs me, being careful not to crush Maria. "Hello mother." She kisses my cheek. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake. Father was-

"Inconsolable," I smile. "I know. So tell me…did you open Clark's present?"

Linda frowns. "Mother, why do you want to know that?"

"Because I'm a mother and I'm tired of people asking about my health. Clark's was the last present and I wanted to know what it was."

Sherlock speaks up. "There's no rush."

Clark shifts uncomfortably. "I-I was just wondering if she had any plans for Christmas."

Sherlock frowns. "Why would you ask that? Christmas is three months away!"

I turn to him. "I don't have any plans. But I am curious….why would you wonder if I had any plans for Christmas?"

Clark bites his lip for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well…I really don't want to do this here. I'll do it later."

I smile. "I hope so. Now…where are my sons?" On cue, Sherlock walks in the room, looking a little uncomfortable. "Hello! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." He turns to John. "Uncle John, I think Mary needs you. She's in the lab with….Miss Walker."

John frowns. "What's wrong?"

I watch as Sherlock throws his emotional blinder's up. "She's upset about something."

John nods and moves towards the door. "Thanks for letting me know."

I frown as Sherlock walks over to me and hugs me. "Hello mother." He exhales. "You look much better now."

"Yes. What happened with Mary? Is she ok?"

He nods and clears his throat. "Yes."

I frown. "Have a talk with your father as soon as possible." He groans. "I'm your mother. Don't try hiding things from me, it won't work." Scott and Alexander come in and I smile. "Hello boys! Come here!"

"For God's sake," Sherlock complains as I hug them both. "it's like a circus in here."

"And whose fault is it that we have so big a circus?" I ask as I straighten Alexander's tie. "And don't say try using the excuse that twins run in my side of the family."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Tammy, dearest, you clearly know that is not our fault, but your boyfriend's fault."

I frown. "This is Robert's fault?'

"Yes. If he'd been honorable and married you, you wouldn't have come over here to London and it's extremely probably that you and I would never have met. We wouldn't have been married for twenty-two years, not would we have eight children! It's clearly all his fault!" I laugh and shake my head as he leans forward and kisses me. "But frankly…I'm too much in love with you to care."

I moan slightly. "Same here."

He kisses me once on my lips before standing up. "Right, now she needs to sleep. So, everyone say your goodbyes and clear the room. Linda, Sherlock, you two are in charge. I'm not coming home for a few days."

I roll my eyes as Linda takes Maria from me. "Drama king."

"Husband. And I'm not going too far from you for a while, so, just put up with it."

"I put up with it for twenty-two years, I can handle it for a few days."


	36. 36: I see the light

Chapter thirty-six: I see the light

* * *

><p><em>A week later,<em>

* * *

><p>Mother laughed as Sherlock studied the box with a new set of pajamas in it. Every the practical joker, mother always got each kid during their birthdays at least one set of clothing. One year she brought everyone socks for Christmas! Well, they were good socks nevertheless.<p>

Clark asks. "So…whose idea was it to do the twin's birthdays on the weekends? And why one day after the other?"

Father spoke up. "It gives them a feeling on individuality. Besides, have you ever tried celebrating a birthday party together with twins?"

"Especially when they're Sherlock's offspring?" Mother points out. "Sherlock and Linda were the worst. She'd want a Disney princess theme, he'd want Spider-man. She'd want chocolate cake and he'd want red velvet. So, we decided to do their birthday parties on the weekend instead. Ladies first and then the oldest twin first."

Sherlock speaks up. "Mother insisted on us boys respecting women early on in life."

Father shoots him a pointed look. "And you'll thank her for it later on in life."

"I'm saving your wife any trouble of breaking you in. And I've saved you the trouble of listening to her tell you to chew with your mouth closed and whatever." Mother smirks up at father. "I'd just about given up on him, then he got shot and things changed. Still can't get him to stop putting eyeballs near the butter though."

Clark looks down at his homemade cake with caution. "Oh. That's a…lovely thought."

Alexander speaks up. "And it actually works well. This way we can have family celebrations on the weekend and if…anyone were to get married," he glances at Clark and I. "they could celebrate it with their spouse. Or even…whomever they're dating at the time."

I glower at him and stand up to begin collecting everyone's plates. "Not to mention our weekends aren't so busy most of the time, if we're lucky."

Mother shifts in her cot, grumbling about the sheets. Father chuckles and she glowers at him. "What?"

"Nothing…I'd just forgotten how…spicy you are after giving birth."

"And I forgot how protective you are." She laughs before reaching for her tea. "Oh I can't wait to get out of here."

"We can't wait for _both _of you to get out of here." I tease lightly. "It's as if father's lives here with you."

Father rubs mother's shoulders, causing her to moan in relief as the tension is released from her shoulders. "I'm paying back a debt I owe your mother. She got stuck with me in a hospital once a long time ago."

She glowers. "I thought we'd agreed not to discuss that anymore."

"I'm sorry." Father turns to Clark. "So…what about your present for Linda? I've heard talk but I haven't seen it yet. Where is it?"

Clark stutters slightly. "Uhh, I-I er uhm, I forgot it."

Father's eyes narrow. "You've got a bulge in your coat pocket. Maybe you forgot it in there."

Clark looks at me a little nervously. Mother hits father's arm. "For heaven's sake."

"Well, we're all dying to know what's going on." Father frowns at her. "You know what it is and you won't give me any hints!"

Clark groans as he stands up, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "All right." He glances at me nervously. "Remember, I was forced into this."

I laugh nervously as I approach him. "I'll remember that."

Clark sets his phone aside and I hear music filter through the speaker. Clark walks up to me and takes my hands in his. He leans forward and kisses me on the mouth. I smile as we attempt to ignore all the 'oohhh's' from everyone in the room. Clark rests his forehead against mine, inhaling deeply. "Do you remember this song?"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. _I smile as I recognize Anthem Light's singing. Mother always loved them, they were her favorite cover band and I love them as well. _ There is just one thing I need._

I nod. "Our first 'date,' on the roof."

_I don't care about those presents, underneath the Christmas tree. _

"Well," his voice becomes husky and low, causing me to tremble. "I love you so very much Linda." My face flushes as I realize what he's going to do. _ I just want you for my own. _Tears fill my eyes and I cover my mouth as Clark reaches into his pocket. _More than you could ever know._ Clark opens up the box, a ring box to be exact and hold it out to me. I start to shake as I stare at the diamond ring inside it. _ Make my wish come true. Cause all I want for Christmas is you. _"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Linda?"

Everyone in the room is holding their breath as I respond. "Yes. Yes Clark, I'll marry you."

Clark exhales shakily as everyone applauds. The music switches over to "I see the light" from "Tangled" causing me to smile brighter. It's at the duet part of the song. Clark hugs me tightly and I hug him back. I laugh as tears of joy roll down my cheeks. We sway back and forth, just holding onto each other for a few moments, lost in our own little world. Clark pulls away, long enough to slide the ring on my finger before kissing me deeply. I cup his face in my hands as happiness overwhelms me. I close my eyes and surrender to the moment. Odd that it can still be romantic, in spite of Clark proposing in front of my whole family.

He pulls away and whispers. "I love you."

I nod. "I love you too." I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "So much."

Clark buries his face in my neck and breathes in deeply. "I can't believe this." He pulls away and looks in my face. "I can't believe this."

I smile as tears trickle down my face. "I know." He pulls me in for one final kiss. As we separate, I press my hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Wow." Clark laughs and kisses my forehead.

We turn to everyone else as my brother's descend upon us like a mob showering us with hugs and congratulations. Clark then went to my mother and I went to my father, who, unlike my mother wasn't smiling. Father stands up and walks over to me. I smile shakily at him as he studies me. He reaches out and grips my shoulders. "Are you sure Linda?" He asks me as his eyes search the very depths of my soul. "Are you absolutely sure?"

I nod. "Yes."

"After all, you two have only been dating for a short time. I don't want you to make a mistake."

I smile as I hug him. "That's what David was for. Clark isn't." I look up at him. "I love him so much father." Tears fill my eyes. "I want to be with him daddy, he's the one, I know he is."

He groans and hugs me back tightly. "God, it's so hard." Tears start in my eyes as I hear him fighting back tears. "I can't let my princess go."

I rub his back. "I won't be truly gone. I'll always be your princess. I'll just be his queen. We won't be too far away. We'll come and visit, I promise."

Father doesn't say anything, but I can feel the change in him. "So…you two better be married by Christmas or I'm changing my mind."


	37. 37: So Close

Chapter thirty-seven: So close

* * *

><p><em>December 25<em>_th__, _

* * *

><p>I smile nervously as mother helps me straighten my veil and check over my makeup one last time. I exhale deeply. "I love this dress!"<p>

Mother nods. "I told you that you'd love David Tutera's work. After all, we have very similar tastes."

Mother had leant me her diamond necklace that father had bought her for their 20th anniversary. I'd put baby blue roses up in my hair, which I'd let grow and I used a hairclip from my mother's wedding day for my something old.

I smile broadly. "I'm so happy. Is this how you felt when you married father?"

"I was a little nervous all three times. Probably the happiest on my first because everything seemed to be perfect. The two others had either an air of distrust of a faint shadow of sorrow over them." Mother smiles softly. "Don't ask me to pick which wedding was my favorite because they were all very special to me. Regardless of the occasion, yes, I was very, very happy."

I exhale and reach for my bouquet of orange and purple roses. Father taps on the door and barges in, his tie disheveled. "May I point out she was supposed to be walking down the aisle," I turn and face father, smiling sweetly at him. My smile grows as I watch the words die on his face. "you look…so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Mother reaches up and kisses father on the corner of his mouth. "I'll give you two a moment."

"Hey," his arm snakes out and he grabs her around the waist. "you look beautiful too. More beautiful than you looked on the day I married you."

Mother flushes slightly. "Thank you. You're looking very handsome yourself." They share one last kiss together before pulling apart. "I'll go check on the babies."

Father nods and watches mother sashay away in her sophisticated, lacy, emerald green dress. After a moment, father turns back to me. I find the words first. "I hope Clark will look at me the way you look at mother twenty odd years later."

"Twenty-two." He says quietly as he walks up to me. His face is serious, but I can see his eyes taking in every brush of powder on my face. He shakes his head and he pulls me tightly into his arms as he holds me to him. "I missed out on two years of your life." He exhales deeply, his finger's pressing tightly into my shoulders. "I love you so much, my beautiful daughter."

I smile as I breathe in the scent of my father's cologne. He was an odd man, but I now realized how much his unbearable moments were now some of the dearest I had in mind. His constant deductions were like music to my ears. For now, by his firm manner, he'd opened my eyes to helping me not be blinded by the wrong man. He knew that I'd want a man who'd willing stand up to him. Last night, father went above and beyond the call of fathership by dragging Clark into a private room and giving him a man to man talk. Poor Clark came out afterwards, looking very dazed and embarrassed. But even then, as embarrassing as it was, he was still looking out for me.

"I love you too father."

Father pulls away and studies me closely. "Are you ready?"

I smile broadly and nod. "Yes."

"Well then," he takes a hold of my arm and straightens up. "are you ready to become Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Clark looked so handsome that I thought my legs were going to buckle the moment I'd seen him. Mrs. Linda Reynolds. My new name and I loved it. The wedding ceremony was simply beautiful. We'd gone for a Grecian look with pillars, leafy vines, grapes and dozens of candles. Uncle Mycroft and Aunt Irene had graciously paid for the venue to be decorated to our tastes.<p>

There were so many memorable moments during the wedding. Aunt Irene had pulled Uncle Mycroft up for a very risqué tango that had father tugging at his tie in embarrassment. But still, it was rather impressive to see. But the most magnificent moment was when Father pulled mother up to dance to the Beach Boys, 'God only knows' getting a tremendous response. Mother had rolled her eyes at everything father whispered in her ears, but her delightful blush tattled that she'd been entranced by everything that father said to her.

Sherlock was Clark's best man and Mary was my bridesmaid. When it came time for them to waltz, they danced it properly, but there was something going on between them. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was more awkward than romantic. They'd stiffly bowed and hurried off to opposite corners of the room. I observed many stolen glances on both their parts, but neither of them came near each other again. Furthermore, I noticed Lisa Walker, Molly and Charles Walker's daughter eyeing both of them I wondered if there was a bit of a love triangle going on between the three of them. But I deemed it to be ludicrous. Sherlock had stated many times that he didn't have time for love.

Clark leaned over and kissed me, pulling me out of my observations. "Stop being a Holmes for five minutes Mrs. Reynolds." I smile brightly as he stands up and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I nod as I stand up. "Indeed Mr. Reynolds."

Everyone applauds as Clark and I make our way to the center of the floor. The song for our dance was 'So close' from 'Enchanted' except we decided to dance to John Barrowman and Jodi Prenger's version. For us, it had a beautiful romantic message, but more importantly, it reminded us of how close we were to missing each other. Had I not met him, I probably would have forgiven David, married him and wound up getting a divorce.

Clark pulls me into dance position and we begin to waltz. _You're in my arms, and all the world is gone. The music playing on for only two_. He blows a kiss to me and I shake my head in amusement. _So close together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive. A life goes by, romantic dreams must die. So I bid my goodbye and never knew. _

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now forever, I'd know, all that I wanted. All that I want is, to hold you so close. _My mother was a brilliant teacher. She and father had choreographed our dance and made it into something so beautiful. _So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. Now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far, so far, we are so close!_

Clark and I switch into a Viennese and we whirl around the room together._ So close!_ Clark spins me until they finish holding that note. Everyone applauds as Clark picks me up around the waist and twirls me around. Then he gently sets me back down on the ground as I caress his face._ Oh how, could I face a faceless day if I should lose you now? _Then, we're back to dancing together. _We're so close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are! So close, so close, and still, _and Clark dipped me backwards before pulling me up against him._ so far._

"And to think," he murmured into my ear. "that we were so close to missing this happy ending."

"Indeed, Mr. Reynolds. So close indeed." We ended the dance with a kiss. A kiss that would end the chapter of Miss Linda Holmes and would begin with Mrs. Linda Reynolds. We had each other and we could move forward and claim our happy end together.

* * *

><p><strong>The next part of the story continues in 'No time for romance'. You'll find it, as well as the link to Linda's wedding dress, on my profile page.<strong>


End file.
